The Blizzard
by Raksha Souza
Summary: When Derek and Chloe broke up a year ago she promised he'd never see her again. But now when Tori makes her come to a dinner for Lauren&Kit and she's stuck there because of a blizzard will things change? Something happened that night and he can't remember. Suddenly she's in a car crash and his entire life changes! Will she ever wake? OCXOC's 1Gay Couple ToriXOC SimonXOC DEREKXCHLOE
1. Memories

Memories

* * *

><p><strong>AN- This Story is dedicated to my sisters, friends and of course all you lovely readers! Any questions just PM/Review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't own the characters Kelley Armstrong does but I own the plot line!**

**Daniel: We named one of the characters after someone we know on Fanfiction**

**Lucinda: Yep you know who you are and if you don't**

**Cole: We'll tell you at the end!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I walked into Derek and I's apartment expecting to see my boyfriend of 4 years waiting in the living room for me to get home stressed that I came home two hours late. That's always what he did in the first three years of us dating he got stressed every time I was over fifteen minutes late I guessed it had something to do with the Edison Group. But for the last year Derek was never there to greet me at the door or even stressed he was to busy with his science experiment he was in that room from 5 am to 12 am if he could when I went to bed he was down there and when I woke up he was there again. Sighing I made my way to the room we'd set aside for it I knew this was important to him and I agreed to let him test it on me over and over. Ok so he wasn't testing on me he was just drawing my blood and filtering it through different tests. He was hoping he could make a test that could tell us that something in a supernatural's blood would show that they were different. Simon's blood wouldn't work because he was diabetic and Tori refused and since Lauren and Kit were off in Europe together I had agreed,

"Derek!" I called as I ran up the hallway we lived in a small condo until we had enough money to buy our own house. We had four bedrooms one was my office and another was for his experiment added to that was a guest bedroom Derek and I's room a kitchen and a small living room full with our own flat screen T.V. Running up the stairs I passed all the pictures of Derek and I through the years. Here and there were pictures of the whole group in the different cities we went to,

"Chloe," he called back and the door to his science room opened he glanced me up and down and growled, "where have you been?" He asked looking at the clock in the hall across from the door,

"They made me stay late at work," Derek rolled his eyes and started herding me into his experiment room. I sighed and walked in waiting for him to sit me down and go get a needle to extract more of my blood when I just boiled over the tea cup in my brain and stood up holding my hand up to stop him from taking more of my blood, "No." I told him and he flinched away from me,

"No?" He asked his voice stern, "no what Chloe?"

"No more I'm tired of this!" I snapped, "I get home to you being in this damn room and what greeting do I get! None I'm fed up with you always taking my blood and staying in here all day! I've been with you for four years I thought eventually you'd stop but this is all you've done all year and I'm tired of it!" His eyes were wide with disbelief before they turned to pure anger,

"This is my life!" he growled at me and I nodded,

"Yes it's your life and if you want it to be count me out." I replied my voice stern not hesitating, "I'm tired of being an experiment you know what we went through when we were younger!"

"I'm so close Chloe!" I sighed and shook my head,

"Derek-"

"So close," his fingers were held a few centimeters apart and I glared,

"You're always saying this!" I yelled, "and I'm done!"

"If you leave I'll have to start it all over!" he snapped and I shrugged he took a step forward and I stayed where I was as he continued. This was Derek the guy who'd loved me for four years yes for the past year we'd barely seen each other unless he was taking more blood from me. We hadn't gone on a date or done anything intimate for a long time so I wasn't scared when his eyes glazed over in hatred for Derek could never hate me, "I thought you cared about me." I was shocked,

"I do-" I started when he growled,

"No you don't," I almost missed his arms flick up before was crashing through glass and into the wall Derek's eyes were wide and he stared at me I tried to stand using the wall to help me leaving a bloody hand print in my wake I limped quickly out of the room Derek didn't follow me as I went to our room taking my cell out of my back pocket it wasn't damaged by the crash and I speed dialed Tori,

"Hey Chloe," her voice was cheery and that just made what happened some what worse,

"Come pick me up," I told her and Tori laughed,

"Lost your car keys again," she teased, "oh Derek is so going to kick your ass he really loves that car."

"From home Tori can I stay at your place?"

"Why?" She asked concerned now,

"I'll explain later p-please." Tori started to ask questions and I hung up on her exiting the bathroom and entering the bedroom throwing all my stuff into a duffel bag. I expected Derek to come in and beg me to stay to tell me he would ditch the project but he never did. I started down the hallway carefully and I peered in his science room to see Derek wasn't there anymore I found a note down on the kitchen table,

_Dear Chloe,_

_I'll be staying at Simon's tonight I'll be back at 4 tomorrow to talk with you about this. We'll find a way to figure this out and forget about it soon. I'm sorry for getting so worked up about this see you tomorrow Chloe._

_Derek_

No Love Derek or I love you no Dear Love there was nothing saying he still loved me. Sighing I headed out the door to find Tori sitting waiting for me waving me over I hopped into Tori's car. With one look at me her eyes widened and she sped down the road on our way to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I walked up to Simon's house and knocked on the door his girlfriend Roxy answered. Roxy smiled up at me and called out to Simon who ran to the door,

"Hey man what's up?"

"I need a place to stay." I told him and Simon paled,

"What happened?"

"Chloe bailed on the experiment." I told him quickly trying to hold in my anger and Simon sighed,

"I knew one day she would dude we barely see you at all now even Chloe told us that." I sighed and he gestured for me to come in telling me to follow him up the stairs to there guest room, "You're going to have to choose Derek."

"She'll forget it." Simon shook his head,

"She's been talking about this for awhile now Derek." I sighed why hadn't I heard about this? I wasn't worried though she'd be there tomorrow she'd never leave me,

"Your going to have to choose her or the project Derek and if you don't choose her you'll lose her forever." I sighed and sat down on the bed Simon shut the door then and I closed my eyes laying back on the bed I grabbed a near by pillow and let the tears out then. I missed Chloe already I liked how every night after working hard on my project I could go to my room and see my beautiful girlfriend. The girl I planned to spend the rest of my life with she'd be sleeping and I could just slip in behind her curl myself around her breath in her scent and everything else in the world would disappear and all that mattered was her. I'd think about how I missed spending time with her going on dates like we used to tickling and kissing the breath away from her how I missed the feel of her lips that I hadn't kissed in what felt like forever and I would promise myself that soon I would find the answer and we could be like before. I remembered the first night I'd found her with tear tracks on her face and I woke her up to ask about them and she looked at the clock before getting out of bed not answering my question I found her the next day in our guest room crying and she'd slammed the door in my face and continued crying. I'd messed up, I'd messed up badly and I wanted her to forgive me. I brought the pillow closer and whispered her name wishing that I'd brought something of hers with me I thought of the house I'd bought for the two of us just down the street from Simon's.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Derek what happened?" Simon was asking and I shrugged,

"She said something I snapped and yelled at her and she left the room." Simon nodded and handed me my car keys the ones he'd stolen to get information from me and I hadn't lied that was all I could remember there was like a block in my brain preventing me from remembering. I drove to Chloe and I's apartment it was 3:32 when I got there and I opened the door,

"Chloe!" I called and I got no answer my heart rate kicked up and I ran down the hallway to our bedroom opening the door to find her closet and dresser drawers ripped open and all her stuff gone I turned and started back to the front door I noticed that all the pictures of us in the hallway were gone and my breath hitched. They were all gone her office was completely empty giving me proof that my Chloe was indeed gone. I stumbled to the kitchen my eyes landing on the table where there was a note sitting there for me,

_Dear Derek,_

_We can't fix this clearly your 'little' project is more important than your loving girlfriend I'm sorry to see this happen to us. Even a little girl dreams of her happily ever after and I'd thought I'd found mine guess I was wrong. I was wrong about you and about us. I promise that you will only see me when it is necessary and I will avoid you even then. I've taken the pictures with me seeing as I was the only one who was ever in this relationship to start with. I was the only one giving love even when I got none in return._

_Goodbye Derek._

_Chloe_

My breath left me and I picked up the cut picture. It was a sequence of pictures my favorite one of Chloe and I. The first was of Chloe running at me my arms wide, the next was of me picking her up and her squealing like the young teenagers we were. The third was of me spinning her I remember to this day the way her blue eyes sparkled so close to the ocean reflecting the blue in her eyes and the fourth picture was of me kissing her. But now the picture were empty the first Chloe had cut herself out of and it was of me with my arms open at no one. The second was of me looking up at no one my arms empty and on and on even the last one where I was kissing air. I let tears fall from my eyes knowing that my arms may have been empty in the pictures but right now my heart was. I stood up and walked to my room note and picture in hand I fell on the bed curling around Chloe's pillow where her scent still lingered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**

**Me: So that is that! Roxy is dedicated our dear friend Roxy**

**Cole: Yep!**

**Lucinda: So that is that hope it didn't make you cry *****looks at Daniel***

**Daniel: *crying* it's just so sad!**

**Lucinda: *sighs* It's okay Daniel!**

**Daniel: *sniffles* So BW hope your reading this!**

**Me: OH and Derek actually did forget. It was such a terrible thing that his subconscious blocked it! O.o**


	2. Visiting

Visiting

* * *

><p><strong>AN- You begged you pleaded and here it is BUT I will update every week so every Monday!**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kelley Armstrong and Bookworm1807!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

"You have to come!" Tori argued with me she'd just told me that Kit and Lauren were visiting and they were staying at Derek's house. That's right _house _a week after we broke up (well technically I just left him) he'd moved into it everyone was clearly surprised,

"No thanks Tori I'd rather skip out." I explained again Kit and Lauren just announced they were getting married and they decided to have a celebratory dinner that everyone just had to attend and where is this dinner you ask. At my ex-boyfriends house the one I hadn't seen for a year the one I was still getting over. I'd joined a band a few weeks after I left Derek we covered our favorite songs and created new ones. I sighed,

"You will do no such thing!" She snapped and I groaned,

"Tori it's at Derek's house and," I paused to let her guess and when she didn't I continued, "there is a storm coming to hit tonight."

"Exactly why you should come isn't your heater still broken?" I sighed and Tori took that as a yes, "exactly so you're coming over!" She hung up on me and I moved to my closet opening it I choose a light blue dress that clung to my body tightly ending mid thigh. Tori whistled as she picked me up ten minutes later I'd accessorized it with a turquoise bracelet and earrings. I was wearing 3 inch heels like she said they too were a kind of turquoise color I'd used light blue eye shadow barely noticeable and thick mascara. She nodded her approval before herding me into her car handing me my black shall and over the shoulder bag. We were going to a fancy lunch/dinner with some colleges of mine and Tori was one of our agents since she was a genius with computers. We pulled up at Tarki and the rest of the band met us there. Daniel had bright blue eyes and thick black hair that hung just over his eyes he was the male lead singer, beside him was Karan with his thin and fair blonde hair and light brown eyes with flecks of gold and amber he played base. Drone stood beside him he had dark brown hair with almost black eyes he played the guitar all three boys were always flocked with fan girls but sadly Drone was gay. Our drums were played by Lani she had many different colors in her hair and dyed it regularly for today it was rainbowed horizontally with very bright colors her eyes were a bright green and I smiled at her Lani was a new friend to Tori and I my entire band was supernatural and we wrote many songs on running away. Away from those who wished to hurt us Daniel was a werewolf Karan was an Exhastio half-demon Lani was a water/nature half-demon and Drone was sorcerer. Oh and did I mention I played guitar, piano and was the female lead singer.

"Oh my gosh!" Tori squealed as we left we'd gotten the record deal and we were filming our first music video in Costa Rica soon Drone was bouncing up and down causing us all to laugh. They were my family not that Simon or Tori weren't they were but I'd grown close to my band mates so close I even called Daniel bro. He was dating Lani and if you saw the two of them you'd think they were adorable together and as I said Drone was gay, Karan was like my best guy friend if Daniel was my brother so we hung out a lot. I quickly told them what hell Tori was dragging me too now and they all gave me sympathetic looks Lani hugged me and told me we had to get together after to talk. I rolled my eyes and she smiled most people look at Lani and think she's a total punk rocker and she kind of is even though she's random and crazy (especially on a sugar high) but Lani was even more she was a total Bookworm! She was constantly reading and probably had a new book everyday her brother Peter whom she called Po teased her about it all the time even though he was possible jealous or just really proud of her. Po stepped up and started to drag her to the car Lani kissed Daniel quick which caused Po to glare at him. I smiled as I got into Tori's car and she drove me towards living hell.

As she pulled into Derek's house I held my breath I hadn't been here yet and Tori smiled sheepishly and Tori stepped out of the car,

"He's not here." She informed me and I jumped out of the car,

"Alright I've been here seen this can we go now?" I asked as Tori jumped up and grabbed a key from inside a frog's mouth I gaped. I'd told Derek I'd always wanted to have a frog to hold my spare key to my house and now seeing this I got even madder at him. I pushed past Tori as she unlocked the door and placed the key back where she got it. I looked around and was stunned into silence the house was roomy but the walls were blank he really needed a woman's touch in here. I looked in the kitchen and found it a little more colorful and cheery. It was a nice creamy orange and all the appliances were dark black against it. Tori gave me the full tour of the house after that and I smiled when she didn't show me any science experiment room and I slipped into one of the guest bedrooms sitting on the bed I informed Tori to get me when my aunt arrived she rolled her eyes but agreed. An hour later she came up and told me to come down as I did I noticed that it was snowing hard outside. I asked Tori about it as we walked down the stairs and she frowned,

"Everything's gone into lock down Chloe Lauren and Kit are stuck at the airport and we're stuck here. I blinked and blinked again,

"Stuck here!" I managed out my voice louder and sharper than usual, "for how long?" I asked when I gained my composure,

"A few days."

"A few days!" I screamed and we heard pounding footsteps run around the house to look down and see Simon and Roxy looking up at us not moments later did another person arrived one I'd wished to never see again. I looked away from him quickly and at Tori we were standing in the middle of the stairwell them at the bottom Simon's eyes flicking from me to Derek Roxy's mouth was open in disbelief that I was even here and Tori smiled smugly at her. Derek was stunned and kept blinking like he was imagining things,

"Tori who's your friend?" he asked incredulously and I rolled my eyes I hadn't changed that much over the year I'd added dark purple streaks to my hair and changed my style a little. Okay a lot. Tori smirked at him but I covered her mouth before she could speak and Derek continued looking at me now, "this is a family event only and now your stuck here like the rest of us when you weren't even supposed to be here." I rolled my eyes and walked down the rest of the stairs pulling my shall closer to me I brushed past everyone,

"Don't worry I was just leaving." I replied reaching out to open the door when Roxy grabbed my hand she was super strong a kitsune a Japanese shape shifting fox if you know what that is lets just say she had nine tails. I let go of the handle and Tori ran down the rest of the stairs,

"Don't worry the storm should let up soon Chloe and then you can return back to your broken heating vent!" She told me and I rolled my eyes,

"I'm getting it fixed." I muttered under my breath and Tori smiled,

"Chloe?" Derek asked and I looked up at him and glared,

"On second thought I'd rather be out there." I turned and grabbed the doorknob yanking the door open wind blew in my face and the door slammed closed Derek growling down at me,

"Are you suicidal!" Derek screamed at me and I glared, "you'd freeze out their not to mention in what you're wearing!"

"You would know." I teased and Derek glared down at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I watched as she walked away from me towards my kitchen and I couldn't help but smile. I checked her out from behind surprised that the girl in front of me was actually Chloe the way her ass shook the way she'd filled out throughout the year. I sighed leaning on the door Tori passed by me with a subtle glare that she gave me every time I brought up Chloe. My throat thickened at the thought of her my Chloe in my house the house that was meant to be ours.

"Do you have any food!" Chloe asked aggravated storming in an angry expression on her face and I smiled at her causing her to snort at me and raise an eyebrow,

"Pantry." I told her and she went quiet. Chloe had always wanted to keep all our food in a pantry with only the necessities in the fridge and a few cupboards I had done that reminding myself of her every time I walked the kitchen. Chloe glared at me,

"How many ideas of mine did you use in your fugging house!" She screamed and I smirked,

"A lot." She glared and ran up my stairwell to who knows where seconds later Roxy and Tori followed her leaving me and Simon on the main floor and Simon smiled,

"Dude you have a second chance you can get her back!" I groaned and headed into the living room of course Simon followed, "it's either her or it Derek I can repeat this over and over if I need too but you have to choose."

"And this time it's forever." I whispered and Simon nodded eagerly as I sighed. "She'd never take me back." I tried to convince him but Simon laughed,

"Derek she hasn't gone on a date since you." I looked up at Simon I knew I looked shocked,

"Really?" I asked incredulously and Simon nodded. Getting off the couch we started upstairs following the sound of _music_ no literally someone was playing my piano and as I opened the door to my music room I saw Tori and Roxy sitting on the couches whispering and Chloe was playing the piano.

_All the time passed away_

_All the trouble that we gave_

_And all those days we spent out by the lake_

_Has it all gone to waste, all the promises we made_

_One by one they vanished just the same_

_Of all the things I still remember_

_Summers never looked the same_

_And years go by and time just seems to fly_

_But the memories remain_

_In the middle of September_

_We still played out in the rain_

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_

_Reflected now what nothings could have been_

_It was worth it in the end._

_Now it all seems so clear_

_There nothing left to fear_

_So we made our way by finding what was real_

_Now the days are so long_

_That summers moving on_

_And we reach for something that's already gone_

_Of all the things I still remember_

_Summers never looked the same_

_And years go by and time just seems to fly_

_But the memories remain_

_In the middle of September_

_We still played out in the rain_

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_

_Reflected now what nothings could have been_

_It was worth it in the end._

_Oh, you know we gotta leave this town_

_(We know we gotta leave this town)_

_But we never knew, and we never knew how_

_(Never knew when, never knew how)_

_We'd not end up the way we are_

_Oh, we know we gotta leave this town_

_(We know we gotta leave this town)_

_But we never knew when, never knew how_

_(Never knew how)_

_Of all the things I still remember_

_Summers never looked the same_

_And years go by and time just seems to fly_

_But the memories remain_

_In the middle of September_

_We still played out in the rain_

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_

_Reflected now what nothings could have been_

_It was worth it in the end._

_End._

I was shell shocked standing there watching Chloe sing her heart out Tori and Roxy tapped there feet to the song before waving me over to sit with them. Chloe glanced up and her eyes pierced into mine,

"I'm not going to put it behind me so don't ask me too," she told me and Roxy sighed before Chloe continued, "but this storm could last a week at the most so…. I guess we can be friends." I nodded and Chloe smiled at me making my heartache for her the way her lips pulled up. Simon noticed me staring and elbowed me in the stomach just as Chloe gave out a small giggle,

"Another!" Tori squealed, "Tell them!" Chloe rolled her eyes and stretched her fingers out before relaxing again,

"What song?" She asked and Tori turned to us,

"Chloe's in a band and I'm one of her agents she's going to Costa Rica soon for there first music video!" I glanced up at Chloe who was blushing slightly, "and the whole band is supernatural that's why they named there band Bitten well Daniel picked the name cause he's a werewolf." I stiffened and Chloe sighed at the sight instantly knowing why it just made me miss her more. She knew me better than anyone and she's the only one I would want to know me that way.

"Simon favorite song?" She asked and Simon shrugged looking at Roxy, who smiled and took the opportunity to choose a song,

"Um," she hesitated,

"One second." Chloe interrupted pulling out her cell, which we all noticed, was vibrating, "hello?" Chloe answered. "Daniel? Yeah I know the song why? Seriously! I haven't practiced! No I'm stuck at _his_ house. Yeah a piano no sure I'll ask. 'Kay bye." She hung up and groaned,

"What did he want?" Tori asked,

"New song." Chloe replied and I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. He was just a band member Simon rolled his eyes at me, Chloe looked around the room, "Derek?" I realized she was talking to me and jumped paying attention to her,

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a guitar?" She asked and I nodded pointing at the closet she smiled and walked over pulling my acoustic guitar out before looking at Roxy, "how 'bout I play our new cover?" Chloe asked and we all nodded our agreement as Chloe smiled.

_Wish I had concentrated_

_They said love was complicated_

_But it's something I just fell into_

_And it was overrated but just look what I created_

_I came out alive but I'm black and blue._

_Before you ask me if I'm all right_

_Think about what I had to do_

_Wake up and smell the break up_

_Fix my heart put on my make-up_

_Another mess I didn't plan_

_And I'll bet you thought you beat me_

_Wish you could only see_

_I got an I heart question mark_

_Written on the back of my hand_

_I'd be fine if you'd just walk by_

_But you had to to talk about why_

_You were wrong and I was right_

_But I can't believe you made me_

_Sit at home cry like a baby_

_Wait right by the phone every night_

_And now you ask about you and I_

_There's no you and I_

_Remember what you put me through_

_I had to_

_Wake up and smell the break up_

_Fix my heart put on my make-up_

_Another mess I didn't plan_

_And I'll bet you thought you beat me_

_Wish you could only see_

_I got an I heart question mark_

_Written on the back of my hand_

_And when your home all alone at night_

_You still wonder why_

_You took everything I had oh baby_

_I had a lot about you and I_

_There's no you and I_

_And I know someday you will_

_Wake up and smell the break up_

_Realize we won't make-up_

_It didn't go the way you planned_

_And you'll know you didn't beat me_

_When you look down and see_

_I got an I heart question mark_

_Written on the back of my hand_

_Written on the back of my hand_

_An I heart question mark_

_Yeah_

_A written on the back of my hand_

Chloe's fingers glided over the strings on the guitar and I stood leaving the room. I couldn't help but notice the amount of 'true' emotion she felt for the song, she'd related it to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

Everyone left with Derek and I sighed returning to the piano to practice September again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- September is by Daughtry and I Heart ? is by Taylor Swift.**

**Hope it was good. By the way the next chapter is already written but if I don't get a LOT of reviews then I won't post it on Monday! No, this is not a song fiction! I just had to get Derek to know her new job.**


	3. I What!

I What!

* * *

><p><strong>AN- GUESS WHAT IT'S MONDAY!**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Bookworm1807 and Kelley Armstrong!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I left the music room as my throat began to dry to find out that all Internet, cable and telephone wires were down. Derek and Simon were on the couch watching who knows what and Tori was in the kitchen cooking. Yes you heard right Tori cooks I walked into the kitchen to find her singing Enchanted by Taylor Swift twirling around the kitchen,

"Derek!" I called walking into the living room I'd finally moved past the whole glare and blame thing. But there was no way I was forgiving him after what he did I still couldn't get the look in his eyes out of my nightmares. But I knew I wasn't over Derek just looking at him now made my heart quicken in love and fear. Derek jumped to his feet searching around for any danger and I giggled,

"Yes Chloe?" he asked politely and I smiled,

"Tori is dancing and singing in your kitchen." I informed him and a smiled broke out on his face as him and Simon got up to go have a look taking the opportunity I opened his cupboard doors in the living room to check for movies and the sight stunned me there was rows and rows. It was bigger than my movie collection and I flicked through finding a bunch of my favorites in the front grabbing one I placed it carefully in his Blue-Ray player. When and how did Derek get so rich! I sighed as I sat down on the couch about to press play when the two guys walked in I kicked back on the sofa taking most of the couch up,

"Sorry taken!" I teased and Simon shrugged sitting on the love seat and Derek grimaced at the sight of sitting with him and walked to the couch,

"Chloe?"

"No," I replied and Derek smiled walking forwards and my head went back to the last time he did that I shivered jumping up I moved to the very corner of the couch grabbing a blanket I wrapped it around myself subconsciously rubbing my stomach where my scar from that time was. Apparently I'd been hit with a piece of glass in the stomach and it went 4 inches in and 5 inches across. I pressed play and Avatar started to flick across the screen Simon and Derek both smiled and settled down Derek giving me strange looks almost like he didn't understand. Shouldn't he, he was the one who pushed me into a wall!

Roxy joined us halfway into the movie snuggling up to Simon and he smiled,

"Were gonna need bedrooms," Simon commented and Derek nodded,

"I have two you and Roxy can have one and Tori-"

"I'll take the couch." I interrupted Derek and he nodded slowly,

"You can have-"

"I'm good," I interrupted again knowing he was going to offer his bed before he started speaking,

"You sure?" He asked searching my eyes I looked away hearing him sigh,

"Absolutely the farther the better." Derek flinched at my harsh words standing up he briskly walked out of the room.

"Chloe." Simon's voice was stern and I looked him in the eye,

"What!"

"You're not trying,"

"Trying what?"

"He still loves you," Roxy put in and I glared at them,

"So what!" I growled out and Roxy sighed Simon opened his mouth to speak but Roxy covered it,

"I understand it's hard Chloe,"

"No you don't understand-"

"Chloe," I looked up to see Tori in the doorway, "just try please. Give him another chance."

"Another chance!" I was outraged standing up I raised my voice, "you saw me after that day Tori you had to take me to the hospital I had to get stiches. I have a scar!"

"What?" Simon asked eyes flickering between Tori and I. Roxy sighed sitting up dragging him with her,

"Chloe he's trying," Roxy told me and I sighed sitting back down,

"Another chance to what?" I asked loud enough for them to hear and tears started to fall down my face, "to break my arm as well as my heart?" I asked looking up at them Tori frowned,

"Chloe according to-"

"He pushed me into a wall Tori, a wall that was more than two meters behind me and I was impaled with glass." I reminded her, "I've never seen anything scarier." I shuddered and shrunk into the couch.

"Okay someone fill me in!" Simon screamed and Roxy sighed grabbing his arm she took him into the kitchen and Tori sat beside me lifting my head so it was in her lap,

"Chloe do you still love him?" She asked and I nodded throat thick with sobs that I was holding in I began to calm down as her fingers ran through my hair. Tori was the sister I never had, "I asked Derek what happened that night with a truth spell Chloe he doesn't remember." I sighed and looked at Tori,

"I didn't lie."

"I know." She commented and she continued finger combing my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I went to my room sitting down I tried to calm myself down unable to I opened my desk drawer pulling out Chloe's note and the only picture I had of her (I stole it from Simon). She was beautiful in it her red hair (she had to die it again) was swept up by the wind her blue eyes brilliant and her heart shaped face was in a full Chloe smile.

"I understand it's hard Chloe," I heard from downstairs and I tuned into their conversation.

"No you don't understand-"

"Chloe," Tori's voice joined the conversation, "just try please. Give him another chance." They were talking about Chloe and I! I stood to go down and stop them.

"Another chance!" Chloe's voice was raised and I sat down knowing she'd deal with it. It wasn't like she still felt the same way for me, "you saw me after that day Tori you had to take me to the hospital I had to get stiches. I have a scar!" Stitches? Chloe had a scar? From me?

"What?" Simon asked just as confused as I was.

"Chloe he's trying,"

"Another chance to what?" Chloe asked anger and pain clear in her voice, "to break my arm as well as my heart?" I flinched. I would never hurt Chloe she meant more than the world to me. I'd have given up my experiment if she hadn't have left so soon.

"Chloe according to-"

"He pushed me into a wall Tori, a wall that was more than two meters behind me and I was impaled with glass." I sat in my bed shocked. I'd done what! I'd hurt her. I'd hurt my Chloe and somehow that broke me more and I let fresh tears out. No wonder she was so mad I deserved to be hated I deserved to be killed. For I'd hurt the one thing in life I'd promised to love and cherish forever and I ignored that but worse I'd made her worst fear come true and hurt her beyond my imagination, "I've never seen anything scarier."

"Okay someone fill me in!" Simon screamed and I completely agreed with my brother as I heard two sets of footprints leave the room,

"Chloe do you still love him?" Tori asked and I never heard her answer as Tori continued, "I asked Derek what happened that night with a truth spell Chloe he doesn't remember." I silently thanked Tori even though that wouldn't help me at all,

"I didn't lie." I heard Chloe mumble before everything went quiet I was about to listen to Roxy and Simon's conversation but I figured Simon would tell me instead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Awe poor Derek just realizing he threw the love of his life into a wall. :'(**

**Good Luck winning her heart back.**


	4. Are You Okay?

Are You Okay?

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Disclaimer: Characters belong to Bookworm1807 and Kelley Armstrong!**

**R&R People it's all about the Reading&Reviewing!**

**FULL STORY!**

**My riddle answer it correct and get a preview! Next Chapter up on Monday or Tuesday! Here it is! Only one person *the first* gets the preview and the *last* but if I think you've looked it up! O.o! GRRR**

_**I can sizzle like bacon,  
>I am made with an egg,<br>I have plenty of backbone, but lack a good leg,  
>I peel layers like onions, but still remain whole,<br>I can be long, like a flagpole, yet fit in a hole,  
>What am I?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I sat up stretching my arms above my head yawning I'd just woken up, which meant I'd gone to sleep. Pulling my dress down a little more I looked up to see Derek leaning on the door frame his eyes were glazed over deep in thought and I sighed remembering what Tori had told me,

"Derek?" I called and he studied me as I stood up he swallowed visibly and looked away,

"Yes?"

"Do you think anyone wants to watch a movie?" I asked and Derek shrugged,

"I'll get popcorn." He replied finally just as Simon walked by with Roxy,

"Were going to use that bedroom." He informed us before carrying Roxy up the stairs I smiled at the sight jumping as a large hand grabbed my arm,

"Shit sorry!" Derek swore and I blushed,

"It's okay I live in a bad neighborhood now never know what to expect."

"What happened to your heater?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow, "Tori mentioned earlier that it was broken."

"Some guy broke into my room and started firing his little gun it hit my heater just skimmed my arm." I showed him the mark it had left on my arm and he growled low in his throat I smiled happily. Derek was still concerned for me I followed him into the kitchen and sat at a bar stool as he retrieved the popcorn bags from the pantry,

"Where is Tori?" I asked and Derek jerked his head towards the clock on the stove that was shinning in a soft green telling me that it was 12:27am. She was definitely asleep by now. I walked past Derek who had the now popped popcorn and drew out my new favorite movie,

"What is it?" Derek asked as I hid the cover from him,

"Surprise!"

"Come on Chloe you know I _hate_ surprises!" He whined just like the old Derek I almost got teary eyes from the thought. I slipped in the newest Red Riding Hood and slide into the couch with Derek. He snaked his arm around my waist and drew me close to him I was shocked and pushed his arm away he snatched it back placing his head in his hands, "sorry I guess it's subconscious." He informed me and I shrugged snuggling back in his eyes grew wide with surprise as he looked down at me. I smiled and laid my head on his lap and he let his right hand play with my hair as his left was drawing on my stomach. I turned my head to find the menu playing Derek chuckled at the movie and I smiled up at him,

"It's my favorite." I informed him watching his reaction there was none his face was blank as ever and I turned my eyes to the screen as Derek pressed play.

blank as ever and I turned my eyes to the screen as Derek pressed play.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I glared up at Derek,

"Unrated is better!" I told him and he shrugged,

"What's different."

"She has a baby in the last scene."

"That's it."

"Yep."

"Oh." I smiled at his bland word sitting up,

"Stand." I commanded and he did as I said and I started to fluff the pillows and stuff so I could sleep.

"You could-"

"Please stop Derek I'm not sleeping with you." I replied and Derek sighed,

"If you change your mine," I went to say something but he raised his hand, "or get cold promise me you'll come up?" I stood there to think before nodding,

"Promise." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before nodding and walking out of the room coming back moments later with a large duvet, "thanks Derek." He just nodded standing there for a moment before turning on his heels and leaving again. I ran to catch up quick and called up to him,

"Yes?"

"Can I uh borrow a set of clothes?" I asked and he turned back looking at my outfit before nodding and I followed him to his room where he handed me one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. Changing in his bathroom I used a hair tie to tighten the shorts on one side but let the shirt hang down low to cover myself exiting the washroom I let him check me over before he blushed lightly,

"You look really hot in that." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear and I blushed he took a step towards me and I jumped to the side backing away causing him to stop, "sorry." I turned on my 'tail' fleeing the awkward moment,

"Chloe!" he called out to me and I froze turning around, "can we maybe do that again someday?" He asked and I smiled,

"I'd like that." His face brightened and I walked back down to the couch to catch some shuteye.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I woke up around 2 am I stretched my arms above my head just as Derek walked in,

"Chloe?" he called his voice wavering,

"Yeah?" I asked and he ran a hand down his face,

"Are you okay?" he asked and my heart leaped. He still cared! Was the first thought running through my brain shortly followed by, he's just wondering cause your living in his house.

"Yeah Derek I'm fine." I replied with a yawn, "go back to bed."

"I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm worried about you." I rolled my eyes and glared at him,

"Stop."

"But-"

"You lost the right to worry about me a long time ago."

"I am being kind letting you stay in my house!" he snapped and I glared,

"Fine want me to leave I will."

"You can't."

"Exactly! But if you think this is anyway to get back with me you can continue dreaming don't pretend to care anymore cause if you do I am leaving."

"If I didn't care I'd let you walk out that door!"

"Just go away."

"Not until you answer my question."

"Which one!"

"Are you okay!"

"No Derek I am staying in my Ex's house one that is designed just like I told him I liked you even have that freaking key in a frogs mouth! It's like my dream home has been robbed from me!" I screamed tears falling down my face, "I'm stuck with a guy who has to pretend to care for me cause he can't make me leave no Derek I am not okay!" Derek took a step towards me and I held up a hand,

"Chloe."

"Don't just go." He bowed his head turning around I heard his footsteps retreat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So how was it...keep waiting for some good Lani+Daniel and Tori+SURPRISE! O.o TEEHEE! Oh and...oh and a little Drone POV coming after the next few chapters hope you like it.**


	5. Pain & Love

Pain & Love

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Disclaimer: Characters belong to Bookworm1807 and Kelley Armstrong!**

**R&R People it's all about the Reading&Reviewing!**

**FULL STORY!**

**Answer it correct and get a preview! Only two person *the first* gets the preview and the *last* but if I think you've looked it up! O.o! GRRR**

**LAST ANSWER: A snake**

_**New Riddle: **_

_**I never was, am always to be,  
>No one ever saw me, nor ever will<br>And yet I am the confidence of all  
>To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I lay in my bed trying to find a way to fix what I had messed up two years ago but how do you fix a mistake that you made when your still making it? It wasn't like I could give up on the project I was so close I knew that if I could do it than everything would be fixed. Sighing I got up and grudgingly made my way down the stairs to see Chloe cooking in my kitchen in my clothes. I loved the sight and as she started to sing and shake her but to the beat of some song blaring from my stereo I started to get excited and so did… I turned and ran up the stairs jumping in the shower and blasting it on cold as fast as I could trying to get the image out of my head. But other ones just added to it and I tried to remind myself that things with Chloe were over a long time ago. Finally I stepped out of the shower and dried off returning downstairs to find out that Chloe had changed but she wasn't wearing her outfit from last night she was wearing a pair of my shrunken sweats and a long t-shirt of mine,

"Chloe," my voice caused her to spin and her face went a few shades of red,

"Uh Derek I'm sorry it's getting cold and I uh didn't think you'd mind if um I borrowed some-" I held my hand up and smiled,

"Not at all." She smiled and Roxy poked her side causing her to look back and glare at her shaking her head,

"Chloe!" Tori's voice filled the house and Tori was staring down at Chloe incredulously, "what in gods name happened to your clothes! I thought I changed this!"

"You did but one I have no clothes here and two it's too cold to wear a dress." I noticed then that it was a few degrees colder and excused myself to the basement to the furnace fixing it quickly I checked on my project quick. Everything was going according to plan so I walked back upstairs Chloe was shivering on the couch and I joined her smiling she nodded at me gripping her blanket closer,

"Hey," I greeted her and she smiled,

"Get over here lunk I'm cold!" she snapped and I moved closer and she grabbed me pulling herself towards me and I noticed how cold she really was. I got up causing her to groan turning the thermostat up I placed in a movie well I was at it, "which one?" Her teeth chattered as she asked and I looked at the cover,

"Beauty and the Beast." I told her and she blushed,

"You remembered?" She whispered and I nodded walking over to her and slipping under the covers with her,

"Course I did." I kissed her forehead, "I remember everything hence the house. The frog the pantry the movie collection."

"It has all _my _favorites in the front." She whispered into my chest and I nodded,

"That's what you wanted Chloe everything in this house reminds me of you."

"Why?"

"I can't live without you and they remind me everyday." She sighed and I heard her sniffle,

"I kept the pictures." She whispered and I brought her closer to me burying my face in her hair,

"I know." My voice was thick and I let some tears out, "it stung." I managed out and Chloe sighed and I thought she was going to pull away tightening my grip on her she hugged me back,

"It hurt." She whispered, "everything hurt." She whispered and I hung my head,

"Did I really throw you into a wall?" I asked and she nodded into my neck, "how bad did I hurt you?" I asked and she sighed pulling back she pulled my shirt up and showed me her scar. It was a light white line that ran across her stomach looking at it made pain shoot through me. The girl who I loved the girl who had a flawless body now was had a mark against it and she got it from me. The guy who was head over heals in love with her, unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

"Really?" She asked and I cocked my head side ways,

"What?" I asked and she giggled,

"You said you still love me."

"Unconditionally and-"

"Irrevocably." She quoted, "I know you just said it." I smiled and stroked her cheek brushing some of her hair back,

"It's true." I placed a hand on her scar and brushed my thumb along it causing her to moan, "beautiful." I whispered in her ear and she smiled. I don't know what overcame me then but I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed me back. I bit her bottom lip and she opened on command letting my tongue slip in and battle it out with hers I won as always and she resorted to running her hands over my body. I moaned as she slipped one of her cold hands under my shirt,

"Oh god!" I heard someone scream Chloe pulled away and we looked over to see Roxy covering her face,

"Wow good porn bro!" Simon joked and Tori came in smacking the back of his head, "ow what was that for!" Simon squealed and Tori rolled her eyes.

"Guys!" I snapped and they all glanced at Chloe and I blushing red Chloe started to pulled her hand out of my shirt accidently brushing my pants on her way out at least I think it was an accident I bit my lip to hold in a moan, "can you go!" I tried to force the anger in my voice but it was thick with lust and Simon laughed pulling his girlfriend out of the room,

"Sure bro of course." His laughter filled my house and Tori huffed at us before following. I turned back to Chloe who pulled away a little,

"Chloe-" I started and she held her hand up grabbing the remote of the table she pressed play,

"Let's just lay down and watch the movie 'kay?" she asked and I nodded laying down behind her I pulled her into my snuggling up to her kissing her neck.

"I love you." I whispered and she smiled.

Just watching Chloe sing along to all the song makes me smile I remember when we used to do this every Friday before I started the experiment. She'd pick a Disney movie and then we'd watch it and she'd sing and laugh and it would be just the two of us in our own little world.

The movie ended some time later and Chloe smiled at me I grinned back,

"I should get to bed." She nodded then and I sat up holding a hand out to her,

"I think I should stay here." She commented and I sighed nodding,

"Goodnight Chloe."

"Night Derek." I turned and headed up the stairs and Tori flew by me,

"I said to forgive him not to get hot and horny on the couch with him!" She yelled at Chloe I sighed and made it to my room listening to Chloe's response,

"I know, but you don't seem to understand Tori."

"I understand but you shouldn't rush into things what if he does something again?" Tori blurted and I froze.

"Tori I trust him!" Chloe yelled back truth striking every word,

"You trusted him then too and he still pushed you into a wall!" Tori told her and I groaned putting my head in my hands I thought Tori was helping me!

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I sat there stunned into silence I really wanted people to stop bringing that up!

"He could have killed you!"

"You think I don't know that!" I sighed, "you think I can just move on and not remember? I remember Tori I remember the look in his eyes when I first slammed into the wall to the look in his eyes when I dragged myself out of the room."

"You never told me what?"

"He was joyous at first to see me in pain in intolerable pain." I sighed, "as soon as I was getting out it flitted to regret and remorse but he never came to me Tori. He never came to apologize he never came to beg me not to leave he just left me note saying that he'd continue tomorrow. As if he wouldn't allow me to go. I was a doormat."

"You are not a doormat Chloe!" Tori screeched at me. I shrugged and laid down closing my eyes willing for sleep to come.


	6. It's A Slippery Slope

It's A Slippery Slope

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Disclaimer: Characters belong to Bookworm1807 and Kelley Armstrong!**

**R&R People it's all about the Reading&Reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>_

_I sat there stunned into silence I really wanted people to stop bringing that up!_

_"He could have killed you!"_

_"You think I don't know that!" I sighed, "you think I can just move on and not remember? I remember Tori I remember the look in his eyes when I first slammed into the wall to the look in his eyes when I dragged myself out of the room."_

_"You never told me what?"_

_"He was joyous at first to see me in pain in intolerable pain." I sighed, "as soon as I was getting out it flitted to regret and remorse but he never came to me Tori. He never came to apologize he never came to beg me not to leave he just left me note saying that he'd continue tomorrow. As if he wouldn't allow me to go. I was a doormat."_

_"You are not a doormat Chloe!" Tori screeched at me. I shrugged and laid down closing my eyes willing for sleep to come_

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I woke to the sound of rustling opening my eyes I looked up,

"Chloe?" I asked and she looked over from my dresser,

"Uh well um hey I just um came in here to uh-"

"Borrow something?"

"Yeah. Just something other then my dress or Tori's clothes to wear." I nodded and she looked away,

"Bottom drawer." I told her and she pulled it open pulling one of my smaller shirts out she smiled and walked out of my room. I groaned getting up I walked over slamming the bottom dresser door closed with my foot I opened another and pulled out a shirt and sweats. Getting changed I walked to my closet and pulled two sweaters out might as well have one for Chloe if it gets cold. I sniffed the air as I walked down stairs and found Roxy and Simon in the kitchen, "hey." I greeted and SImon looked up giving me a small wave,

"Chloe's in the music room." I nodded and made my way their. Opening the door I found her on the piano only wearing my shirt well I don't know what was under but she wore my shirt and her cream white legs came out from where it ended around 3/4 down her thigh just above her knee.

"Hey." I greeted causing her to jump a foot in the air and bang her knee on the piano,

"Derek!" She squealed, "don't sneak up on my like that!"

"Sorry." I apologized sitting down on the couch,

"Just don't make a thing of it." I sighed and nodded as she continued playing the sound was soft and alluring. I leaned back on the couch closing my eyes and letting her music calm me, well as much as it could with the woman I loved and could never have in my house. 

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I finished my fifth song and looked up to see Derek open his eyes watching me expectantly,

"Aren't you going to play another?" He asked and I shook my head I was out of ideas and I really felt like watching a movie with him but one thing would lead to another and I couldn't have that. Sighing I stood and walked down stairs Derek behind me he reached a hand out to me and I jumped back away shivering. I looked into his eyes to see the pain and regret in them and yes I felt terrible but it was his fault he lost his temper. I couldn't blame myself for something I have no control over I subconsciously placed my hand on my scar, "here it's just a sweater." he grumbled out and I looked down to see that in his clenched fist was a sweater bunched up the ends falling out of his fist and hanging over the floor. I blushed in embarrassment before accepting the sweater from his hand gently.

"Thank you."

"Just in case it gets cold." He replied looking out the window where the snow still swirled,

"I'm gonna see if the internet will work." Derek shook his head and I shrugged, "just in case." Walking into my room I pulled my phone out to see I had no bars here that makes sense,

"My laptops in the living room if you want to use it just be careful and the password is," he hesitated to tell me and I thought it was because it was his computer, "your name followed by mine." I nodded shocked and walked into the living room. He used my name in his computer password? He typed my name in every time he used his computer! I typed in the password and sadly found no internet connection sighing I stood and grabbed another movie. Indiana Jones started and Simon ran in jumping on the love seat seeing as I'd stretched out on the couch moments later Tori came by and lifted my head onto her lap I rolled my eyes and she smiled. Roxy joined us half way through and fell asleep on Simon. I smiled as I watched Simon smooth out her hair carefully running his fingers through it,

"Anyone cold?" Simon asked and I shrugged ignoring the shiver that ran down my back but it was hard to when Tori too noticed it,

"Chloe is."

"Chloe's what?" I looked up to see Derek leaning in the doorframe and I smiled,

"Kind of cold." I answered and Derek frowned,

"Where's the sweater I gave you?" He asked and I picked it up from where it was beside me,

"Here." I replied and he nodded before turning and walking away,

"I'll check the heater." I pulled the sweater on before laying back down and turning my attention to the screen. Around an hour or two later Derek walked into the room sighing he walked past us and pulled out a pen writing something in a file he placed it on a desk,

"Is it on?" I asked and Derek looked at me only in his shirt and sweater still shivering slightly I pulled the bottom of the sweater up and around my knees to keep my legs warm he smiled slightly.

"What?" He asked and I giggled,

"Is the heater on?"

"Oh yeah it is." I nodded and he stood walking over to sit on Tori and I's couch I moved myself between the two as he sat down. He looked exhausted like fixing the heater was a difficult thing to do I wouldn't know I never have tried. I never needed too.

"You tired?" I asked and he nodded I ran my hands over his face and into his hair a little before slowly rubbing circles on his temples. He let out a low sigh,

"Don't stop."

"EW!" I heard someone yell from the hallway I jumped away from Derek and he groaned,

"Tori she's not even doing anything!" Simon yelled back I looked around not even realizing she left the room,

"Well then whats with the dirty talk!" I sighed and sat back looking at Derek he frowned and I sighed getting up I resumed my spot beside him I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder. Moments later his arms circled my hip and he brought me closer I sighed and let myself relax.

_Flying_  
><em>Hitting<em>  
><em>Stabbed<em>  
><em>Glass<em>  
><em>Blood<em>  
><em>The<em>  
><em>Look<em>  
><em>In<em>  
><em>His<em>  
><em>Eyes.<em>  
><em>Stone<em>  
><em>Cold<em>  
><em>Hate<em>  
><em>Unrecognizable<em>  
><em>Where<em>  
><em>Was<em>  
><em>My<em>  
><em>Derek?<em>  
><em>Fear<em>  
><em>Pain<em>  
><em>Blood<em>  
><em>Pain<em>  
><em>Alone.<em>

I jumped away from Derek the thoughts the memories swarming in my head like a pack of bees. I shuddered in fear and curled into myself. Why couldn't I forget? Why wouldn't I let myself forgive him? I looked up to see Roxy and Simon staring at me concerned but when I looked into Derek's eyes it stung. The regret the feeling of failure danced in his eyes,

"Derek-" I reached out to him but he was up and out of the room before I could touch him I sighed and fell into myself. He didn't fail me. Well not yet. I sighed and looked back over at Simon and Roxy they both shook their heads and I sighed,

"Chloe!" I heard from upstairs, "Chloe the computer is up I'm in Derek's room!" I jumped up and ran up the stairs passing the window I noticed the storm hadn't calmed down at all I burst into Derek's room and looked around. No one was in here there wasn't even a computer,

"Simon I don't need to-"

"Tori just really needs to talk to you alone."

"In my own room?" He asked as the door opened and Derek was shoved into his room with me the door was slammed closed and I heard the tick of a lock. On the outside? I glanced at Derek who turned around,

"Tori-" He caught sight of me and lost anything he was going to say, "Chloe?"

"YOUR IN THERE UNTIL YOU DEAL WITH YOUR ISSUES!" I heard Tori yell from outside the door I rolled my eyes. It wasn't like we were deaf she didn't need to yell especially with a super hearing werewolf in the room,

"Hey." I whispered and Derek just stood still his chest slowly rising and falling,

"I can break down the door if you really want." I shook my head,

"It's okay they're right you know." He shook his head and sighed,

"Tori open the door!" He demanded

"No!" I heard her yell back,

"Derek just leave it alone." He turned to face me and I prevented myself from flinching in fear I took a step closer to him carefully and slowly I placed my hand on his bicep. He looked down at it before glancing up at me,

"Chloe." He frowned and I gave him a small smile,

"I'm trying to forgive you it's just harder then I expected." Derek sighed and I reached out towards him placing a hand on his cheek I turned his head towards me, "once you forgive yourself Derek it will be easier to forgive you as well."

"Chloe." He smiled as he spoke, "that makes no sense!" I smiled and shrugged just happy to see him smile for once,

"Why not?"

"Cause it should be me saying I won't forgive myself for what happened to you until you've forgiven me." I smiled and rolled my eyes,

"Always the stubborn one Derek." I replied and he smiled,

"I'm-" I held a hand up stopping his words,

"Let's just talk about something else."

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause you need to hear me out!" I sighed and nodded turning around I walked to his bedside and sat down watching and waiting,

"Well?"

"I don't remember what happened that night and Chloe I wish I did not the fact that it was good god Chloe it's so bad but just the fact that maybe if I could remember I wouldn't have done it to start with." I sighed and looked down,

"Can we please move past it?" I looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes to see the slightest nod,

"Chloe." I looked up fully then as he made his way closer to me, "I still love you."

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hey I know it took me forever this story was finished and then my hard drive collapsed so now it isn't so I am re-typing it but it is difficult to remember so far this is all I have but the story has re-tied itself to me and I am addicted so I hope you can forgive me another chapter up soon I promise. Oh and if any of you read my other stories Foster Home is going to have it's last chapter until the sequel just cause the story will continue in the next one four months later the next chapter is about where they went after they split but it will be VERY short. Till Next Time**

**Raksha Souza**

**You can do it you have all the weapons you need.**

**NOW FIGHT!  
><strong>


	7. A Bird Will Fly, A Dog Will Chase

A Bird Will Fly, A Dog Will Chase

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Disclaimer: Characters belong to Bookworm1807 and Kelley Armstrong!**

**R&R People it's all about the Reading&Reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>_

_"I'm trying to forgive you it's just harder then I expected." Derek sighed and I reached out towards him placing a hand on his cheek I turned his head towards me, "once you forgive yourself Derek it will be easier to forgive you as well."_

_"Chloe." He smiled as he spoke, "that makes no sense!" I smiled and shrugged just happy to see him smile for once,_

_"Why not?"_

_"Cause it should be me saying I won't forgive myself for what happened to you until you've forgiven me." I smiled and rolled my eyes,_

_"Always the stubborn one Derek." I replied and he smiled,_

_"I'm-" I held a hand up stopping his words,_

_"Let's just talk about something else."_

_"No."_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause you need to hear me out!" I sighed and nodded turning around I walked to his bedside and sat down watching and waiting,_

_"Well?"_

_"I don't remember what happened that night and Chloe I wish I did not the fact that it was good god Chloe it's so bad but just the fact that maybe if I could remember I wouldn't have done it to start with." I sighed and looked down,_

_"Can we please move past it?" I looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes to see the slightest nod,_

_"Chloe." I looked up fully then as he made his way closer to me, "I still love you."_

_"I_ _know."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

We'd been in here for over an hour and it was getting boring,

"I'll break down the door." He said getting up and walking over

"Don't Derek leave the door to your bedroom alone." He sighed and nodded I lifted the blinds beside the bed to see that it was getting darker and storm was calming down I sighed, "your computer still in the living room?" I asked and he nodded I sighed and slumped on the bed,

"Chloe." I looked up and nodded, "do you still have the photos? Of us I mean" He asked and I nodded smiling,

"They stay under my bed."

"Do you ever look at them?" I nodded and he smiled, "how much?"

"A few times a day."

"So you haven't given up on us?" He asked and I laughed,

"No Derek and I never will but I need time." He nodded and I heard someone sigh from the other side of the door,

"Alright you guys can come out just don't tell Tori I did this." I heard the click of a lock and Derek walked over swinging the door open he smiled at his brother and walked down the stairs, "Chloe."

"Go away Simon." I said and he closed the door laying down I slipped the covers over me and fell asleep the forest smell wafting up my nose.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I half ran half walked down the stairs to get to the kitchen I breezed in and opened my cupboards to find my crackers. Pulling them down I shoved a few into my mouth,

"Derek?" I heard someone ask spinning around I looked at Tori I glared at her and she rolled her eyes, "I see you actually got out." I nodded and she sighed,

"Tori leave him alone." Simon said walking into the kitchen and pulling out the milk I glared at him as well,

"You tricked me in there." I growled and Simon sighed,

"Did you two work out your problems?" He asked and I nodded,

"Yeah we kinda did she won't give up but she doesn't know what to do and she's having a hard time letting go." Tori rolled her eyes at me,

"Of course she is." She snapped leaving the room,

"I should get some sleep in." I said and they nodded walking up the stairs I entered my room to find Chloe asleep in my bed her strawberry locks floating across my blue silk sheets. Grabbing a shirt to wear to bed I walked to the bathroom to get changed. Upon re-entering the room I crawled into bed with her, "Chloe?" I asked and she rolled closer to me reaching out she wrapped her small arms around me as she laid her head on my chest,

"Derek." She whispered and I smiled,

"I'm right here Chloe right here." I whispered running my hand through her hair before wrapping my arms around her protectively and falling asleep.

I woke up with the sun shining through my window I looked down to see Chloe still asleep. I smiled and fiddled with her hair I felt at peace her holding the woman I loved and it was then that I knew that we'd get things back to normal. I knew we'd be together. Getting up I walked to the basement sighing I looked upon the test tubes and flasks of my long awaited project I was so close to finding the answer again. I walked to the closet putting on the safety gear I started to work on my project.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I woke up to see that I was alone feeling the sheets I found they were still warm yawning I made my way downstairs,

"Hey." I greeted as I poured myself a cup of coffee, "where's Derek?" I asked and Simon shrugged,

"Basement probably the heats gone down a little." I nodded,

"Cool." I started to the door he went through yesterday walking down the stairs I looked and my heart froze over. Derek in a lab coat. Derek standing over test tubes. Derek writing notes as he worked. On his project. The project that broke us up. The project that he wasn't supposed to be working on anymore. My world skidded to a half before shattering down around me it wasn't until a moment later when I found out that the shattering noise was the coffee cup that was once in my hand. Turning around I ran up the stairs full speed not even checking to see if he saw me. I ran out and past Simon I grabbed my coat and ran outside in that and Derek's long shirt. I shivered as the intense blizzard whipped around me it seemed calmer then before but it was still bad. Getting in my car I turned it on and heated the seat getting the snow of the windshield I pulled out of the driveway. Driving away from his house farther down the road to now where.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I heard the crash and looked up seeing the last of Chloe run up the stairs I swore pulling of my gear I threw it on the ground starting up the stairs to catch her. I made it half way up when I slipped tumbling up the stairs I noticed the broken coffee mug on the stairs a piece imbedded into my foot I pulled it out limping up the stairs,

"Chloe!" I yelled running to the door pulling it open I saw her pull out the tears falling down her face as she drove off into the night farther into the blizzard.  
><strong>(I thought about ending it there…but that'd be mean)<strong>  
>I stood there frozen until I heard someone behind me,<p>

"She left?" I turned to see Simon standing there shocked, "wait till Tori hears!"

"Hears what?" Came the voice of the devil's bride herself I looked up and met her eyes she yawned wearing her night gown still, "close the darned door!" I closed the door and leaned on it sliding down banging my head back on it,

"Derek what's more important Chloe or your project?" Simon practically spit the words out and then it hit me as I looked into his eyes he was right I hadn't stopped and I'd lost her…again.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Tori snapped eyeing me, "I thought you stopped that thing!" I shook my head and she glared harder,

"He was using his own blood this time." Tori glared but behind her eyes I could read the concern,

"Does Chloe know?" Simon sighed,

"She just found out and took off into the storm."

"She left!" Tori screeched and I folded myself in I hadn't always been weak. I never used to cry but when Chloe left the first time it hurt a lot and that broke but when I got her back it was like the one thing I was missing was returned and clicked into place only to be ripped away again and it opened that wound. There I was slouched in front of my front door my siblings less then ten feet away arguing and I started to cry, I'd screwed up bad.

"Yeah Derek you did." I looked up at Simon who was frowning I hadn't even realized I'd said that out loud, "Chloe or the project Derek?"

"Chloe…always Chloe."

"Well you just signed her death sentence she'll die out there!" Tori sneered and I stood up my cheeks wet from tears that I never wanted to fall and I grabbed my coat and turned away pulling it on I left the house. Getting in my truck I ignored my brother calling my name and pulled out following her tire tracks.

I watched as they went from straight to wavy as she skidded out on the ice under the soft flaky snow pile every time scared me and I sped up to catch her my heart stopped. I followed the tracks with my eyes as they veered of the road and then disappeared a large indent in the snow and then I looked at the car the hood smashed into the car the entire car must have rolled braking I jumped out of the car realizing then that I forgot shoes it didn't matter to me as I ran through the snow drift pulling the driver door off the hinges pulling her broken body out of the car. Her head was bleeding bad and I brushed her hair back,

"Hey you!" I glanced over to see an older woman standing on her porch, "is that your girl?" I nodded and she sighed waving me over,

"I'll just-"

"Young man come inside my house this is no weather to drive in now come into my home and warm up."

"Thank you." I replied and she smiled,

"I won't bite dear," I smiled and stepped into the house, "the weathers supposed to calm down some more tomorrow and they'll plow the roads you can drive her there tomorrow."

"My truck-"

"Here set her on the couch and I'll help you get it into my garage." I smiled and thanked her but she waved it away,

"No problem sonny mind telling me why she was driving?"

"We uh got in a fight." She nodded and I walked back out into the cold,

"Sonny borrow some shoes will you." She handed me a pair of shoes and I pulled them on I got in my truck starting the engine after five tries I pulled into her open garage. Getting out I followed her into the house,

"Is she bad?" I asked and the older woman sighed,

"I'm not so sure what's your names?"

"Derek and that's Chloe,"

"I'm Rita." I smiled and shook her hand, "my husband passed away last year if he were here he'd know how bad she is he was a doctor."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"That's alright I know he's at peace." I smiled and she smiled back. I glanced at Chloe, "here I'm sure you won't leave her side young loves always like that." I smiled as she pulled a blanket and some pillows from a closet setting up a small bed for me at the foot of the couch.

"Thank you again."

"Would you like some tea Derek?"

"Yes please." I accepted as she started towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hey I know it took me forever this story was finished and then my hard drive collapsed so now it isn't so I am re-typing it but it is difficult to remember so far this is all I have but the story has re-tied itself to me and I am addicted so I hope you can forgive me another chapter up soon I promise. Oh and if any of you read my other stories Foster Home is going to have it's last chapter until the sequel just cause the story will continue in the next one four months later the next chapter is about where they went after they split but it will be VERY short. Till Next Time**

**Raksha Souza**

**You can do it you have all the weapons you need.**

**NOW FIGHT!  
><strong>


	8. Fault

Fault

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Disclaimer: Characters belong to Bookworm1807 and Kelley Armstrong!**

**R&R People it's all about the Reading&Reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously In Derek's POV<strong>_

_"I'm not so sure what's your names?"_  
><em>"Derek and that's Chloe,"<em>  
><em>"I'm Rita." I smiled and shook her hand, "my husband passed away last year if he were here he'd know how bad she is he was a doctor."<em>  
><em>"I'm sorry for your loss."<em>  
><em>"That's alright I know he's at peace." I smiled and she smiled back. I glanced at Chloe, "here I'm sure you won't leave her side young loves always like that." I smiled as she pulled a blanket and some pillows from a closet setting up a small bed for me at the foot of the couch.<em>  
><em>"Thank you again."<em>  
><em>"Would you like some tea Derek?"<em>  
><em>"Yes please." I accepted as she started towards the kitchen.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I woke in the morning to find that the roads were being cleared grabbing the phone I dialled 911 and told them what happened as soon as they hung up I called Tori,

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Is she okay?"

"No were going to the hospital now she her car flipped and crashed into a tree."

"What!"

"Tell Simon and Roxy." I hung up and waited by Chloe's side for the ambulance,

"Derek?" Rita called and I turned to look at her,

"The ambulance is coming thank you for everything Rita."

"No problem young man you take care of your girl now." She smiled and hugged me before pulling back the ambulance arrived and they loaded her up I followed in my truck running in as they pushed her into emerge.

"Her name's Chloe. Can I go in with her?" I asked and he looked up her name,

"Sorry sir we can't let you go in unless your family." I sighed and walked over to the waiting chairs head in my hands. Tori, Simon and Roxy showed up and Tori walked over on her phone,

"I'll ask him."

"What's wrong with her?"

"They won't tell me." She nodded and repeated it on the phone. Moments later the doors opened and girls squealed as a blonde with brown eyes walked in girls ran up to him and he pushed them away,

"Out of my way!" The girls moved and the three boys started over to us a girl glued to one of them her hair a bright bubble gum pink,

"Lani!" Tori smiled and she waved,

"Tori is she okay I was so worried when Karan picked me and Daniel up!"

"She drove out in the storm."

"But that's dangerous what would make Chloe do that!"

"Him." She pointed at me and one male who stood there stalk quiet looked up at me his brown hair and dark black eyes shocked me,

"Derek." He grumbled and Lani laughed patting his arm,

"Down boy."

"Shouldn't you be telling me that?" A guy wrapped her arms around her and Roxy smiled,

"Daniel!" She squealed and he groaned,

"No I'm not signing an autograph while my little sister is in the hospital."

"She not related to you." Drone told him and Daniel scoffed,

"So. She my sister from another father?"

"Dude lame." Karan told him and Tori shushed them.

"Sit and be quiet." Lani's hand shot straight in the air and Tori sighed,

"Lani?"

"Can we eat cause I brought cookies and I'm sooooo hungry!"

"Yes Lani you can eat."

"But eating makes noise when you-" Karan covered her mouth and I sighed in relief,

"Ew!" He cried out moments later and I groaned, "she licked me!" Daniel laughed and Karan glared,

"Shouldn't she be licking Daniel?" Drone asked and I gagged Simon laughed and Roxy's eyes sparkled.

"Chloe never told me Simon had a girl." Lani said and Simon blushed,

"She never knew." Tori told her and Lani nodded,

"Your a fan?" Roxy nodded and I rolled my eyes,

"Great."

"Shut up before I punch you!" Karan threatened.

"Karan you'll strain your muscles." Drone told him and Karan glared,

"And you chip your nail polish gay boy!"

"Hey hey calm guys calm!" Daniel told them and Drone glared,

"I knew you had a thing against me cause I'm gay you just wouldn't say it in front of Chloe!"

"What!" Karan replied and I jumped up,

"Shut up! All of you Chloe is in there injured and all you can do is fight!" Karan sighed and looked away from me and Drone just glared,

"I'll be in the cafe." He said turning and walking away Lani frowned and looked at Daniel who shook his head and watched as Karan slumped in a chair,

"Po." Lani whispered grabbing her phone out and dialling a number walking away Daniel sighed and sat down Simon and Roxy sat across from him and struck up a conversation I moved down a bit and thought to myself.

Half an hour later Drone returned and sat beside Karan who leaned back on him closing his eyes. I sighed and soon a doctor started towards us,

"Chloe Saunders?" We stood and he continued over to us, "she's in room 345 on the third floor she's well she broke a few ribs and minor scraps here and there it could've been worse if she wasn't in a comma sever brain injuries and were unsure if she'll wake up or not." I lost my breath. Comma. The word sent shocks through my body,

"Derek you go first." Simon said giving Tori a look before I left. I entered the elevator pressing third floor I wished someone would press a floor and I could get off but no as the elevator made it's way up. I stepped out when we reached the floor and made my way to her door opening it I glanced around the room was plain white and large she had it to herself with big bay windows on the sides for light. There was was her small body on a big white bed a machine connected to another one so on and so forth. I fell to the ground and let the tears fall down my face before I got up and rushed out. My fault. My fault. 

* * *

><p><strong>Lani's POV *Cause I wanted too!*<strong>

I pressed the off button on Daniel's phone my brother was coming and that was all I needed Daniel and my brother. They were the only men in my life well besides Karan and Drone but Daniel and Po were the only ones that could make me happy. I missed Chloe she'd always brighten everyday up she always was the one to laugh at the lamest joke just because it was just that lame. Tori and Chloe were my girlfriends my best friends my sisters. I felt Tori tug on my arm towards the elevator that had just returned from dropping Derek off moments later I saw Derek burst through the doors that led to the stairs he ran out of the building Simon sighed and Tori scoffed. I looked at Daniel who just glared in his direction I giggled he was always so protective of his girls me, Chloe and Tori.

"Did they?" I half asked and Tori nodded,

"They got back together then she caught him with that project of his and ran out."

"Into the storm!" I gasped and Tori nodded,

"Simon convinced a crying Derek to go after her though and he found her after the crash and took her into an old ladies house for the night."

"Was she nice?" I asked Tori shrugged,

"How 'm my supposed to know." I laughed lightly just as the doors of the elevator opened to reveal floor three. I gulped and walked out and started down the hall I reached her door glancing behind me Tori nodded looking around I sighed and turned the door nob walking into the room.  
>I'd never seen anything so terrifying Chloe was hooked up to machine after machine I ran to Daniel who held me to his side. Tears fell down my face in a quick speed I looked up into Daniel's blue eyes and I saw tears fall down his face. I hugged him tight and he clutched me to his side as we looked at Chloe. Moments later Tori broke down onto the floor clutching her chest and crying Roxy clung to Simon, Drone stood silent in the corner Karan crying on his shoulder, which surprised me, the most.<br>An hour later Tori stood and wiped her face mumbling about something she had to do taking off just as Po walked in pulling me into a tight hug. I let more tears I didn't know I had left out onto his shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I walked into my house my thoughts in a spiral. The girl I loved, the girl I cherished my mate had been in my arms twice and twice I'd lost her. Twice! I was reckless and stupid and it'd cost her everything it'd cost her, her life! I'd killed her. I ran down to my basement staring at the one thing that had ruined it all. Angry at myself I did what I should've done ages ago I walked over and flipped the table, glass smashed and covered the floor and what had once been the greatest experiment in my lifetime lay on the ground in pieces. And I was happy about it.

The doorbell rang and I got of my ass to answer it looking out the door I saw Tori standing there a box in her hands,

"I have some things for you." She whispered lightly and I stepped aside to let her pass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Almost Caught Up To Where I Was.  
><strong>

**Raksha Souza**

**You can do it you have all the weapons you need.**

**NOW FIGHT!  
><strong>


	9. A Travel To The Past

A Travel To The Past

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Disclaimer: Characters belong to Bookworm1807 and Kelley Armstrong!**

**R&R People it's all about the Reading&Reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously In Derek's POV<strong>_

_I walked into my house my thoughts in a spiral. The girl I loved, the girl I cherished my mate had been in my arms twice and twice I'd lost her. Twice! I was reckless and stupid and it'd cost her everything it'd cost her, her life! I'd killed her. I ran down to my basement staring at the one thing that had ruined it all. Angry at myself I did what I should've done ages ago I walked over and flipped the table, glass smashed and covered the floor and what had once been the greatest experiment in my lifetime lay on the ground in pieces. And I was happy about it._

_The doorbell rang and I got of my ass to answer it looking out the door I saw Tori standing there a box in her hands,_

_"I have some things for you." She whispered lightly and I stepped aside to let her pass._

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"What are you doing here Tori?" I asked as she set the box on my coffee table in my living room,

"She kept this under her bed it was her most treasured item." I sat up as she pulled the tabs off the top. Inside was pictures so many that a few fell over the edge and Tori picked them up handing them to me I glanced at one to the other flicking through them. Our photos the ones she'd taken when she left me photos and photos of us smiling and her laughing, "that was her favourite." Tori told me pointing to the one where Chloe was on her back smiling at the camera as I tried to look up at her,

"I miss you." I whispered to myself as I ran my thumb over her smiling face, "so much everyday."

"I don't blame you Derek but she'd want you to be there with her through this maybe if you're there in the hospital with her she might..she might wake up." I shook my head and Tori sighed sitting down the two of us went through picture after picture,

"She had the most beautiful eyes," I told Tori, "I always found myself falling into them I told her once and she laughed her laughs like a bell." I ranted on about everything about my girl everything that made her unique that made her Chloe.

"I always liked her hair." Tori said and I smiled remembering the fine soft hair that slid through my finger tips,

"I liked how she was so stubborn." Tori laughed and I leaned back, "I love her."

"Then go see her Derek!" I shook my head and sighed,

"Help me put these up?" I asked and she nodded,

"Of course." We stood up and started hanging the pictures up on my empty walls and soon it started to feel like a real home. I could feel Chloe in the house well not literally but it felt like it was our house with the pictures of us everywhere I framed her favourite and set it on my bedside table. I wouldn't no I couldn't forget her she was my everything, "Derek?" Tori called and I walked down stairs in her hands she held the very picture I had framed on my wall the one that Chloe had cut herself out of but the one in Tori's hand was the full picture nothing was missing and I smiled Tori took down the picture slipping out the broken and cut version and replacing it with the restored version.

"Thank you." I whispered to her and she nodded smiling,

"Derek can't you visit her at least once?" I sighed and she took it for a yes dragging me out of the house and into her car.

* * *

><p><strong>Drone's POV<strong>  
>I glanced at Karan from where I sat at the bar he was flocked with girls but his mind wasn't in it he was wasted that I knew but as I stared at my best friend I couldn't help but feel jealous. They got to touch him with out pretending it was nothing they got to kiss him and whisper dirty things into his ear. I clenched my fist causing the glass I held to break and Karan looked up at me,<p>

"Drrrronnnne." He slurred and I sighed,

"We should go Kar." I told him but he shook his head tapping a girls hip I hissed and he looked up at me,

"Calm down matey." He told me and I sighed,

"I'll be over there." I told him pointing to an empty seat on the other side of the club he shrugged like he didn't care and that was just it he didn't care and it hurt. I sighed and went over sitting in the chair I tried to distract myself but I was in love with Karan had been since I was young but he wasn't gay and that was obvious. Sighing I stared at the roof trying to distract myself from the girl attached to his lips those light pink lushes-

"Hey you're Drone from Supernatural aren't you?" I looked up to see a guy standing there and sighed,

"Yes go ahead tell me all your gay boy jokes and go away." I replied but the guy only sat,

"I'm gay too." He said and I looked up,

"You don't-

"Act it no."

"Your still in the closet?" I asked and he laughed,

"Ah hell nah!" He replied and I smiled,

"Drone!" I looked up to see Karan, "lets go." He was shooting daggers at the other guy and I smiled,

"Relax I'm fine Kar he's gay too." Karan didn't relax though only glared harder,

"Get out of here punk." He hissed at the guy and he rolled his eyes,

"Name's Chris." He told me handing me a card looking at it I saw his number, "call me when you're in town next time maybe we can get some beers." I smiled and nodded watching him walk away before I turned to Karan,

"What the hell!" I screamed at him and he sighed,

"I was just-"

"Go back to your girls Karan I'm going home." I stood up turning and started away,

"Drone." I looked back at him, "I don't have any money." I rolled my eyes and tossed him a fifty,

"Now I'm gone."

"Drone?" I didn't turn around anymore, "I'm sorry." I shook my head and continued walking when I reached my car I sighed and sat down leaning back on the head rest I sighed,

"Why do I have to be in love with you Karan." I whispered to myself before pulling out.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>  
>I stood outside the door to Chloe's room taking a deep breath I pushed through the doors and into the room. She was right where I last saw her, blonde hair spread across the pillow every one golden and glowing. I sat in the chair next to her taking her hand in mine it wasn't cold or hot it was normal but it didn't squeeze my hand back and I put my forehead on it wishing to myself for her to wake up,<p>

"Chloe wake up." I whispered but with two people in the room I was the only one who heard it and nothing happened why had I wished it to work? I knew it wouldn't but I couldn't help but try. Anger fuelled my body as I stood up, "wake up! Open your eyes do something!" I backed away from her knocking the chair I was previously sitting in behind me.

"Derek." I looked up from the love of my life to see Lauren standing in the doorway.

"Lauren." I whispered and she gave me a soft smile surprising me she walked over and hugged me,

"She'll get better Derek and if it'll be for anyone it will be for you."

"It's my fault she's-"

"Shh! Chloe knew she shouldn't have drove that late at night in a storm." Lauren broke the hug off to grab Chloe's hand, "I heard you gave up your project." She said and I nodded,

"It ruined my life for me." I stared at Chloe, "I was just to late to realize it." Lauren looked at me and smiled,

"But at least you do now."

"It's too late now."

"Maybe it's not." Lauren whispered and I picked up my chair setting it behind her she smiled gratefully and sat down, "thank you." I nodded,

"Thank you Lauren." I whispered back and she smiled,

"Derek some people say you can hear when your in a comma." I nodded I'd heard that before, "say goodbye this time." I sighed and nodded walked to the other side of the bed I brushedher hair off her face,

"I miss her eyes." I whispered,

"I do too." Lauren said and I smiled,

"I'll be back Chloe I promise." I kissed her forehead before starting to the door,

"Go to school and then get a stable job." Lauren said and I spun around she was looking at Chloe but I understood her. It was time that I started on my future but I would always leave that one space in everything I did for Chloe.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day in my bed yawning I looked at the picture on my bedside table and as I stared Chloe's smiling face burned up and the rest of her followed. I sat up breathing deeply the dream terrified me, was it saying that Chloe was never going to return looking at the picture I sighed in relief when I saw her there but-<p>

"Looking for me?" A voice asked…my voice spinning around holding the picture of Chloe and I but I was missing.

"Who are you!"

"Well I'm you from those days." I groaned and he smiled,

"Ready?"

"For what?"

"Going into the past."

"The past?"

"Yep." With that I fell off the bed and onto a counter in..Lyle's House. I jumped up instinctively and glanced around noticing the other me sitting on the counter swinging his legs and whistling,

"What do I call you?" I asked the other me,

"Derek."

"I'm Derek!"

"Fine D…Daren?"

"Whatever." I glanced around the room again and then I looked at the door and, "really another me!" I screamed and Daren laughed,

"It's your past bud I'm just here to take you there." I watched as Derek 2 walked to the cupboard and that's when I noticed he was younger. Much younger then me if this was a memory I was 16 then. I stood behind Simon and then I noticed her Chloe was standing in front of Simon.

"First time you met her." Daren said and I nodded, "and you already thought she was beautiful.

"It was the first time I wanted anyone but my family." I whispered and Daren nodded then the scenery changed and we were standing in a..blizzard,

"Oops to far!" I groaned as it changed again and we stood in one of Andrews room's. Chloe was at her desk and I was sitting in a chair we were arguing that was obvious and then she stood up and started for the door. Past Derek jumped up and charged after her and spun her around and then we were kissing, "first kiss." Daren said and then I heard Simon's voice and Past Derek and Past Chloe jumped apart both of us growling in Simon's direction.

"I remember wanting to rip Simon's head off." Daren smiled and the scenery changed to Chloe sitting in a bed in a closed off room she was talking to someone that wasn't there and she sounded scared,

"This was when she freed a Demi Demon."

"What!" I screamed and Daren smiled nodding,

"But the deal between them was never finished and now the Demi Demon owes her a favour." I nodded and looked at Chloe snapping a mental picture of her blue eyes. I was getting tired of jumping into memories when we arrived in the only one in the world I wanted to remember,

"This is it isn't it?" I asked Daren and he nodded,

"The first time you physically hurt Chloe on purpose." I watched as Past Derek, Past me! Pushed Chloe back for telling me no I watched her smash flasks as she flew and I watched as one impaled her but the Past me didn't move he just stood there,

"Go help her!" I screamed at him, "she's our world don't you understand that!" But he didn't move he just stood there as she scrambled up and limped out. I waited for him to move and just as he started to the scene changed.

"Well that was interesting too bad they can't hear you."

"I wasn't finished take me back let me see it again!"

"No can do sorry."

"Please!"

"I wasn't supposed to show you to start with!" Daren yelled at me his figure changing and transforming into a taller man with blue eyes and short brown hair,

"Why did I forget?" I asked and Daren sighed,

"Trauma it was to traumatic so your body cut the memory out." I took a deep breath before looking around we were standing in what seemed a white room but it didn't look like it ever ended, "ready for the last one?" he asked and I nodded. The scene changed to the one he'd jumped to earlier and he smiled,

"What is this?" I asked as the snow fell through me he pointed in front of me and I looked up to see a car coming and then I saw the driver. Chloe and she was muttering to herself she sped up just before she hit the ice and then she was sliding, rolling and I heard the crash as she hit the tree. Two minutes later my truck pulled up and I ran out towards her car.

"It's not your fault." Daren said and I shook my head,

"Part is."

"Yes I agree part of it is your fault but she knew not to drive and not to accelerate in this kind of weather." I felt as if something was lifted off my shoulders.

"How do I wake her?"

"Go on with your life Derek trust me she will wake up and maybe you'll find out why after all I did give you the answer and if you figure it out before just wait you can't do anything to help her." I nodded and watched as he disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Caught Up To Where I Was!  
><strong>

**Raksha Souza**

**You can do it you have all the weapons you need.**

**NOW FIGHT!  
><strong>


	10. Must Be Love

Must Be Love

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kelley Armstrong! Rozy, Po and Leni belong to ****Bookworm1807  
><strong>

**R&R People it's all about the Reading&Reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously In Derek's POV<strong>_

_"I wasn't supposed to show you to start with!" Daren yelled at me his figure changing and transforming into a taller man with blue eyes and short brown hair,_

_"Why did I forget?" I asked and Daren sighed,_

_"Trauma it was to traumatic so your body cut the memory out." I took a deep breath before looking around we were standing in what seemed a white room but it didn't look like it ever ended, "ready for the last one?" he asked and I nodded. The scene changed to the one he'd jumped to earlier and he smiled,_

_"What is this?" I asked as the snow fell through me he pointed in front of me and I looked up to see a car coming and then I saw the driver. Chloe and she was muttering to herself she sped up just before she hit the ice and then she was sliding, rolling and I heard the crash as she hit the tree. Two minutes later my truck pulled up and I ran out towards her car._

_"It's not your fault." Daren said and I shook my head,_

_"Part is."_

_"Yes I agree part of it is your fault but she knew not to drive and not to accelerate in this kind of weather." I felt as if something was lifted off my shoulders._

_"How do I wake her?"_

_"Go on with your life Derek trust me she will wake up and maybe you'll find out why after all I did give you the answer and if you figure it out before just wait you can't do anything to help her." I nodded and watched as he disappeared._

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>_  
><em>

I woke in bed and this time my picture was fine and I was truly awake I walked downstairs to see Simon holding all the applicants I was going to send to different universities that were close to the city.

"Wow." He breathed,

"Big deal eh?" I asked and Simon spun around shocked,

"Yale?" He asked and I shrugged,

"Sounded good."

"Yeah you applied last time and when they accepted you were to busy uh.." His words dropped out but I knew what he meant giving him a small nod I grabbed the letters and walked to the nearest mailbox dropping them in I smiled. When I returned to the house I found Simon on my couch watching a show Roxy came out moments later and smiled at me,

"Food?" She asked and I nodded eagerly she was an amazing cook. I sat beside Simon on the couch and he handed me a beer,

"Thanks." I said taking a sip before setting it down on the counter.

* * *

><p>A week passed and a few letter responses came back,<p>

"Simon there here." I told him when he picked up the phone,

"Great wait for me I'll be right over." True to his words he walked through my door minutes later and ran over finding the Yale one he pulled it open and smiled.

"Well?"

"Accepted."

"Really?" I asked and he nodded taking the letter my smile widened and I looked at Simon, "it's not far I think I could stay here." Simon nodded and I smiled.

"Lets get you some supplies!" He cheered running out he pulled out his cell,

"Call Tori and I'll kill you!" I yelled and he turned around,

"Too late!" He screamed back running out to his car. I groaned but followed getting in his car as he hung up and pulled out, "Tori's going to meet us there." He informed me and I sighed,

"Great." I muttered.

Shopping with Tori exists of being pulled and prodded in different directions.

"Tori?" A voice asked and Tori turned around the girl who'd called her name looked familiar but her black hair and neon coloured streaks shocked me.

"Lani?" She asked and I rolled my eyes of course the girl with freaky hair.

"Daniel look Tori's here!" Lani called coming over and hugging her,

"Why are you here?" They asked at the same time,

"Derek's going to Yale." Tori informed her and Lani smiled,

"Daniel too!" She cheered as he came around the corner holding a box of jell pens,

"I won't need these Lani." He informed her and she frowned and pouted causing him to sigh, "fine." He dropped them into the basket on his arm.

"Have you seen Drone?" Lani asked and Tori shook her head,

"No why?"

"Apparently according to a very drunk Karan they had an argument and Drone left Karan at the bar."

"Drone would never do that!" Tori replied and I looked at Simon who nodded,

"You girls talk were going to shop." Tori nodded and Daniel joined us with an eye roll.

"Have any of you heard from Drone?" He asked and we both shook our heads,

"No but he is an adult he can go where he wants." I said and Daniel sighed,

"I guess but the thing is Drone does everything for Karan it just doesn't make sense that he'd leave him at a bar."

"Drone is the gay one right?" Simon asked and I shot him a look,

"Yes!" Daniel hissed at him and Simon shrunk away.

"Well is he in love with Karan?" He asked and Daniel went silent,

"In love with Kar?" He asked then shook his head, "they've been best friends since kindergarten they had one rough bump when Drone came out of the closet but they got over it." I nodded and continued shopping,

"Maybe he didn't want you to see it?" Simon suggested and shrugged Daniel glared at him,

"I would know my band mates better then you Blondie."

* * *

><p><strong>Lani's POV<strong>

"It's quite concerning!" I told Tori and she nodded,

"Drone will appear eventually he just needs time."

"I guess." I sighed and she pointed to the food court I smiled and headed towards a table, "he and Karan never fight though."

"What was it about?" Tori asked and I sighed,

"Karan won't tell us something about girls over guys and that….that Drone was dumb for being gay." I frowned and Tori patted my hand,

"I doubt they fought over that." She told me and I nodded,

"I hope not."

"Hey Lani." I looked up to see Po sit down beside me and he smiled at Tori,

"Tori right?" Tori nodded he'd only seen her a few times before and he smiled, "nice to see you again." He told her and she smiled,

"I'm glad." She teased and he laughed a rare occasion for Po and I was stunned into silence,

"You manage the band?" He asked once he controlled his laughter by clearing his throat,

"Yes?" She asked obviously wondering why he was asking,

"Cool maybe uh one day I can help out?" He asked and Tori smiled,

"5 coffees right now would be great." She replied and he smiled,

"Right away."

"Wait I didn't say black." Po turned and nodded his head at her, "two black with cream and sugar on the side, one soy latte, one hot chocolate and a vanilla mocha latte." Po nodded turning and heading to the small Starbucks store to order the drinks.

"You're so demanding!" I told her and she smiled shrugging,

"He wants to ask me out he'll have to work for it." She replied and I raised an eyebrow,

"How do you know he wants to ask you?" I replied and she smiled,

"The way he kept asking questions that he knew the answer too trying to find an opening but if he works with me they he can easily ask to work over dinner."

"Wow your good." I commented and she shrugged with a wide smile on. Po came over with two trays setting down the black coffees and soy latte on the side he handed Tori the vanilla mocha latte and she smiled that he knew it was hers. He then handed me the hot chocolate and I smiled,

"Thank you."

"Your welcome sis." He replied before sitting down. We waited for a few minutes before we were joined by three boys with a lot of bags.

"Hey thanks." Daniel commented grabbing a black coffee, two creams and three sugars. Derek grabbed the black coffee and one cream before downing the drink quickly and Simon took the soy latte with a sad smile,

"Drone?" I asked and Daniel shook his head,

"I called him but he wouldn't pick up." Daniel told me and I sighed,

"Do you think he left town?" I asked and Daniel shrugged grabbing a piece of Simon's scone that came out of no where,

"Where'd you get that?" Tori asked pointing at it and Simon shrugged continuing to eat it, "is that from my bag!" She screamed at him and Simon shrugged again Derek closed his eyes and sighed.

"Guys!" He snapped and they went quiet for a brief moment before they continued arguing in hushed whispers,

"I'm gonna call Karan." I said standing up I pulled my phone out and dialled his number.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered after three rings and I smiled,

"Karan where are you!" I shouted into the phone,

"Home."

"Is Drone with you?" I asked and I heard a sigh,

"No!" He snapped and I sighed,

"I'm sorry it's just no one knows where he is." I whispered and I heard Karan sigh,

"I don't either so stop asking." With that he hung up. I closed my phone and sat back down shaking my head at Daniel and he hugged me moments later Daniel's phone rang and he picked it up,

"It's Karan." Shrugging he flipped it open and pressed speaker so we could all hear,

"It's Tuesday isn't it?" Karan asked,

"Yes." Daniel replied,

"Chloe and Drone always had coffee on Tuesday down at a little bakery cause they had life things to discuss." I watched as Simon looked up at Derek I followed his gaze to find Derek eyes glazed over,

"Right!" Daniel replied to Karan as he laid a hand on my thigh giving it a slight squeeze of reassurance, "would he be there?"

"Drone and Chloe!" Karan repeated and Daniel looked around for help getting him a light slap from Tori at his stupidity even I got it, "dude he'd take the coffee to her!"

"Oh." I rolled my eyes and patted his head he only frowned at me and I returned it with a smile.

"Guys?" Karan said on the phone and we all glanced back at it,

"Yeah?" I asked,

"Don't go leave him some time with her." He whispered before hanging up.

* * *

><p><strong>Drone's POV<strong>

I stared at her emotionless face and sighed,

"Why won't you wake up?" I asked before sighing, "today's Tuesday…so I'm here talking to you but…your not talking back. I got your cinnamon coffee just like you always ordered Christmas in a cup. I got one too just a small one and you lied to me it's disgusting! But I tried it cause you always wanted me too….things aren't working Chloe you're like the glue of this band only Lani and Daniel are good but you got them together to start with so I guess that's just your magic. Like I said before things are just falling apart Karan is drinking too much again I'm sure he's on the brink of becoming an alcoholic or getting alcohol poisoning and it scares me."

"Sir?" I looked behind me to see a nurse and I waved her in she came in quick and checked on her vitals before leaving the room I sighed rubbing my thumb along Chloe's wrist,

"I'm afraid that I'll have to leave the band Chlo." I whispered, "I know you knew this was coming but last night we were at this bar and I guess Kar has always been there for me when other guys make fun of me being gay but….last night the guy I was talking to was gay as well and he came up and made him leave even after I told him not too. I can some what handle him being surrounded by girls but it's like he can't handle that I'm gay and now I can barely keep it a secret hell I've made obvious enough already." I stood up then and smoothed her hair out but I felt like I was failing her somehow quitting on the band like this. Taking a deep breath I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Tori, Daniel and Lani. I stared awhile at Karan's number before sighed and deleting it from my phone but I couldn't delete the numbers etched into my brain grabbing the bag I'd previously packed I got in my car and drove to the airport I just needed to get away.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

Shopping was finished pretty much after that and we separated ways Lani was coming with us so she and Tori could discuss band things or whatever we were half way home when Lani screamed,

"Turn around!" I glanced back at her and she looked at Tori who was staring at her phone,

"He wouldn't!"

"He did!" Lani replied grabbing her phone and calling someone, "Daniel! Pick up the damned phone!" She screamed,

"What is this about?" Simon asked and I shrugged not caring,

"No didn't you get the text?" She asked, "did you seriously ask what text? You know the text the one about Drone leaving the country leaving the band!"

"Drone left your band?" Simon asked Tori and she punched him,

"Shut up!" I rolled my eyes and parked in front of my house,

"Chloe's in a coma not like they could play anyways." I muttered and Tori glared,

"Drone's like a brother to me!" She screamed at me and I sighed, "he's a brother to Chloe too she'd want him there if she wakes."

"When!" I snapped and Tori flinched, "when she wakes!" I repeated and she ducked her head looking away,

"How can you believe in her so strongly?" She asked and I smiled,

"Cause I know." I turned and walked inside my house faintly hearing Simon singing 'It must be love.' over and over.

* * *

><p><strong>Karan's POV<strong>

My doorbell rang just as I was getting ready to go to the bar and I sighed. Had I invited a girl out? I don't remember if I did I was to hungover to find out how I got home the only thing I knew was that it wasn't Drone and it probably wouldn't ever be again. I answered the door stepping aside as Daniel rushed in looking around my living room,

"What you searching for?" I asked with a light glare,

"Drone."

"I already told you where he was." I replied and Daniel sighed tossing me his phone, "why do I want this?" I asked catching it,

"Look at the text."

"What text?"

"The one on the screen!" He screamed at me and I looked at the phone to see it black,

"It's black!"

"What's black?"

"The screen!" Daniel looked at me angrily as he stormed around my house and I followed,

"Press the middle button."

"Which one?"

"The middle one!"

"The big one?"

"Yes the big one you dumb ass!" I sighed and pressed the button the screen lighting up and showing a thin print along the background,

"It wasn't sent to me?"

"Read the message!"

"Okay!" I sighed and looked back at the writing under the sent contacts.

_I can't stay it's just to much. If Chloe wakes she'll know exactly what I mean she knew that one day I would have to leave. So yeah that's what I'm saying I'm leaving the country and the band._  
><em>Drone.<em>

"Karan?" I looked up at Daniel and he studied me,

"He left." A statement not a question.

"Yeah he left." Daniel replied and I shrugged,

"So why would I care." I replied my heart and mind screaming at me for being dumb and I ignored them both, "he's just a gay guy in our band." I turned and walked up the stairs and I heard Daniel sigh.

"Your gay best friend who was in love with you." He replied and I froze a laugh escaping my lips. Drone in love with me! This was hilarious,

"Oh god that is fresh!" I replied and Daniel glared up at me,

"Come on Karan think about it!"

"I am and I think it's ridiculous!" I shot back turning my back on him I started up the stairs again, "your free to leave." I entered my room closing the door behind me I looked around posters of the band hung on my wall and I couldn't stand it any longer picture after picture of Drone and I. Best friends that became nothing I pulled them off my walls glancing around I stared at my white walls my pictures in a clump on my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I was ready for school now and I picked up the phone dialling the schools number,

"Yale School how can I help you?"

"Hi I was wondering if I could possibly take the few tests to get back to my grade year."

"What's your name?"

"Derek Souza." I replied waiting,

"You used to go here correct?"

"Yes and no I did the work at my home and came in for exams."

"Your on your last year correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright one test next week and you'll be all caught up."

"Alright thanks." I replied,

"I'll call you next week with the details." I thanked her before hanging up looking around the room my eyes caught a picture of Chloe in my living room. She was smiling and I felt like it was at me like she was proud of me,

"I'm doing it for you." I whispered staring at the picture it didn't give her justice she was so beautiful the lens captured a piece of her beauty but not all. I stood up and left the room walking to my basement I looked at the disaster that was still there grabbing a bucket and a mob I walked down to clean up the mess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hope it's good and yes I know I made him jump a bunch of school years but the story won't run other whys so deal.  
><strong>

**Raksha Souza**

**You can do it you have all the weapons you need.**

**NOW FIGHT!  
><strong>


	11. Fan Boys

Fan Boys

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kelley Armstrong! Rozy, Po and Leni belong to ****Bookworm1807  
><strong>

**R&R People it's all about the Reading&Reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Derek's POV<strong>_

_I was ready for school now and I picked up the phone dialling the schools number,_

_"Yale School how can I help you?"_

_"Hi I was wondering if I could possibly take the few tests to get back to my grade year."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Derek Souza." I replied waiting,_

_"You used to go here correct?"_

_"Yes and no I did the work at my home and came in for exams."_

_"Your on your last year correct?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Alright one test next week and you'll be all caught up."_

_"Alright thanks." I replied,_

_"I'll call you next week with the details." I thanked her before hanging up looking around the room my eyes caught a picture of Chloe in my living room. She was smiling and I felt like it was at me like she was proud of me,_

_"I'm doing it for you." I whispered staring at the picture it didn't give her justice she was so beautiful the lens captured a piece of her beauty but not all. I stood up and left the room walking to my basement I looked at the disaster that was still there grabbing a bucket and a mob I walked down to clean up the mess._

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

The next week flew by and no one had heard a word from Drone not like I cared I just had to hear it every day. I just finished my make up exams and everything was set up for when school started the next week. Daniel was getting ready for freshman year and searching for his lost friend with Lani so they were practically living at my house not that I minded it made it more…alive and without them I'd probably just be sulking around the house. Nothing had changed with Chloe she was still in a coma and they visited every once and awhile I couldn't though. I was the reason she was in that bed it was my fault though everyone has been telling me it isn't, nothing will change that it was. Also I couldn't get over the fact that my Mate was in a coma in a hospital!

"Well I couldn't handle it any more the news is out." Tori said walking into the house,

"What do you mean?" Simon asked from where he sat with his girlfriend on the couch,

"It'll be aired in like ten seconds." With that he turned on the T.V where as usual that obnoxious woman was standing there chatting as usual.

"Today we got news that the band we all love Supernatural has broken up! Yes you heard me right BROKEN UP but that's not all the female singer Chloe Saunders is in a comma and she may never awaken." She said to the camera and I had to hold back a growl, "the lead guitar Drone has disappeared left the country! Who knows if the band will ever get back together."

"Well that pretty much summed it up." Daniel muttered Lani sighed a small sniffle coming from her as she moved closer to Daniel,

"Everyone out, I have a test tomorrow and I'd like to study for it," Tori opened her mouth to say something, "in quiet and alone!" I snapped and she closed her mouth nodding she started to the door the others following her. Sitting down on my couch I looked at the screen just in time to see Chloe laying in her hospital bed her hair hanging over her shoulders. Grabbing the remote I turned off the T.V and picked up my books, flipping through the pages I groaned throwing it on the table. I couldn't get her out of my head, laying back on the couch I closed my eyes letting my thoughts of her just take over. 

* * *

><p><strong>Drone's POV<strong>

Hawaii, Mexico, Fiji, China, France it didn't matter where I went I just had to go. Getting out was what I needed what I wanted, what he wanted. God why did I have to fall in love with him! Why do I love him even as when has all his whores on him, around him. I shook my head trying to forget him, well not completely just not thinking about him now. I was sitting in first class some woman and her daughter behind me whispering about well…me. I'd always found it strange how I had a fan girl club even though they knew I was gay. What chance did they have with me if I liked guys though I have met some of my fan boys I have to say I like my fan girls better they don't try and jump me. I sighed and turned around in my seat pushing my sun glasses up I smiled at the two,

"Can you keep your talk to a whisper I'm trying to think."

"OH MY-" I covered her mouth quickly and glared,

"Please!" I hissed and she nodded her mother smiled at me,

"Nice to meet you Drone." She greeted and I nodded at her,

"Yeah," I let go of the girls mouth with a warning glance I faced the front and the two went quiet smiling I closed my eyes. My sleep was interrupted moments later by images of my best friend and the most important girl in my life well one of the two. Sighing I rang the flight attendant button and moments later one stood at my side.

"Did you need something sir?" She asked politely and I smiled,

"Yes. Can I have a coffee?" She nodded and hurried off to get me one I put my tray down as I waited for her to return so far the flight was smooth and comfortable. She came back with my drink another two flight attendants had joined her smiling at me, "uh two creams and three sugars please." Smiling and nodding silently they handed them to me and I took them from shaking hands.

"Anything else sir?" One asked and I smiled,

"No that's all thank you." They nodded and hurried to the back probably to whisper about meeting me. The perks and the downside of being famous. In my opinion I hate being talked about and stared at it creeps me out and another thing YOUR NEVER ALONE! Someone is always there trying to ask you questions to put on air it gets annoying, one moment of silence in your room turns to some guy trying to climb through you window. One kiss and it's all over the news, Lani and Daniel tried to hide their relationship for a few months they didn't make it a week before the news were passing around a picture of them kissing. After the news was out they went out all the time said it was easier not to hide their relationship and they even enjoyed themselves. After a few weeks their story wasn't as fun anymore and they went on to something more interesting. I sighed how long would they keep tabs on where I was how many times would I have to hear about someone that tried to get to my room or climb through my window. I drank my coffee as I thought and by the time I was done we were descending.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

Chloe. That was all I was thinking about all the time. I didn't have the time anymore to visit her at the hospital so I told Tori to say hi to her for me but it wasn't the same. I missed seeing my beautiful strawberry blonde girl even though she was in the hospital it was better then not at all. With school I was so busy with classes the next days reading, studying for tests and working on small projects it was all piling up on me.

"Derek are you coming to see Chloe?" Tori called as she ran down the stairs. At the moment I was working on my project and doing my next bio class reading there wasn't time and Tori knew that when she called out to me. I was sitting on my couch in the living room bent over my text books when she walked in, "I'll take that as a no." I looked up at her and sat back with a sigh,

"I want to-"

"No Derek I get it so would she, she wanted you to go to school and she'd want you to do your school work."

"Are you-" I started and she held a hand up to stop me,

"Derek she'd understand." Nodding I turned back to my books as I heard her walk out. 

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

She was pretty well she always was but surrounding her bed was flowers, bouquets and bouquets of flowers all sent from loved ones and fans. Cards piled up on the side table and her hands were pulled slightly away from her body suggesting that someone had been in here after I was late last night. Sitting in the side chair beside her bed I took her hand in mine,

"Hey Chloe, it's Tori again. I don't have much to say about myself well except for Po and I have our second date after this not that I don't like visiting you I do!" I sighed, "Derek said hi. He's really busy with tests and school work he's trying really hard Chloe really hard I'm proud of him and I thought maybe you would be too." I fiddled with my hands for a bit before getting up. I kissed her forehead before walking out of the room and to my car to drive to my date with Po.

We were meeting at a small coffee shop on the edge of town. It was a quaint place and the vanilla mocha lattes there were amazing! I arrived a few minutes late to see him already sitting at my usual table smiling I got out and sat down,

"How'd you know I sat here all the time?" I asked setting my purse down by my foot and he smiled,

"Well I ordered your freaking weird drink and she smiled and asked if I was your date." I smiled, "you bring guys here often?" He asked a strain in his voice.

"Yeah, I have to see if they'll remember my freaking weird drink and respect me." I smirked and he smirked back,

"I'd know better then to disrespect you Tori." I smiled and picked my coffee up leaning back in my seat I propped my feet up in his lap,

"Don't you forget it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know it wasn't a great chapter just a filler in the next things will pick up I'll be skipping months rapidly. The GRADUATION will be the best chapter O.o I didn't say anything XD  
><strong>

**Raksha Souza**

**You can do it you have all the weapons you need.**

**NOW FIGHT!  
><strong>


	12. Me First

Me First

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kelley Armstrong! Roxy, Po and Lani belong to ****Bookworm1807  
><strong>

**R&R People it's all about the Reading&Reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously <strong>**Tori's POV**_

_She was pretty well she always was but surrounding her bed was flowers, bouquets and bouquets of flowers all sent from loved ones and fans. Cards piled up on the side table and her hands were pulled slightly away from her body suggesting that someone had been in here after I was late last night. Sitting in the side chair beside her bed I took her hand in mine,_

_"Hey Chloe, it's Tori again. I don't have much to say about myself well except for Po and I have our second date after this not that I don't like visiting you I do!" I sighed, "Derek said hi. He's really busy with tests and school work he's trying really hard Chloe really hard I'm proud of him and I thought maybe you would be too." I fiddled with my hands for a bit before getting up. I kissed her forehead before walking out of the room and to my car to drive to my date with Po._

_We were meeting at a small coffee shop on the edge of town. It was a quaint place and the vanilla mocha lattes there were amazing! I arrived a few minutes late to see him already sitting at my usual table smiling I got out and sat down,_

_"How'd you know I sat here all the time?" I asked setting my purse down by my foot and he smiled,_

_"Well I ordered your freaking weird drink and she smiled and asked if I was your date." I smiled, "you bring guys here often?" He asked a strain in his voice._

_"Yeah, I have to see if they'll remember my freaking weird drink and respect me." I smirked and he smirked back,_

_"I'd know better then to disrespect you Tori." I smiled and picked my coffee up leaning back in my seat I propped my feet up in his lap,_

_"Don't you forget it."_

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

Things have been tight for a month finally catching up too all my classes and getting ready for first semester exams in a couple months. Lauren and Dad were calling every week now looking for Chloe updates from Tori. Tori used her room permanently at my place she claimed it was for gas milage to the hospital but I knew she was just watching over me. I learned that Tori is actually a great cook getting back from the library after a late study to find my dinner waiting on the table was always a nice thing to come home too. Since I quit the project I wasn't getting my regular checks in the mail which meant that I had to get a job so I did. I tutored some kids in different subjects for a good enough pay and I worked at a constructing agency helping them build homes. The hours were tight between everything I did and I was stretched thin but Sunday was different. I'd put away Sunday for Chloe. I'd visit her to talk, stare and watch her sleep it didn't matter what I did as long as I had my weekly Chloe dosage. Sometimes I'd see her smile as I spoke or frown when I told her something upsetting like the fact that her band mate Drone was still missing. Tori said it was my imagination cause she never does it for her but Lauren says it could be that my voice is attached to her feelings some way. Dad agreed with her and said it could have some attachment to the mate tie the two of us have. Months passed by the same thing every day morning to night. My grades were great and the money flow was more then I needed everything was going great, I just needed my Chloe. Tori said she'd be proud, the way I figured out my life got it on track and I'm not sliding off. Simon and Roxy are going great he's thinking about popping the big question soon and I'm happy for them but I always thought Chloe and I would get married first. Guess that's not the case now. Daniel and I became friends going on runs every few days and we're even on the same changing cycle which is strange but Lani said that the changing is like a woman's minstrel cycle something I so did not need to hear.

"Derek!" Tori called for me from somewhere downstairs pulling me out of my thoughts, "Daniel's here!" I smiled grabbing my jogging shirt and throwing it in before heading downstairs. Daniel waited by the door his jogging stuff on smiling at me he kissed his mate before heading out the door.

"How are things?" He asked as we started down the street,

"Pretty good you?" I replied and he grinned wide,

"The best Lani and I are going down south for a few days." Daniel grinned wide and I shook my head at him,

"You know when she hears what you're thinking about your little trip-"

"She'd turn red." He teased and I couldn't help but think of Chloe when he said that the way she'd turn dark red if you teased her about anything.

"Yeah." Daniel shrugged picking the pass up more and I followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

"Hungry?" I asked leading the now orange haired girl into my kitchen,

"No I'm good." She replied quickly, "how are you and Po?" She asked a wicked grin on her face and I smiled,

"Amazing." I replied grabbing myself some coffee as I turned the water on for her hot chocolate. The woman did not drink coffee as weird as that sounds.

"So he's being good?" She asked and I nodded probably wearing that goofy "I'm in love" smile those girls do in the movies,

"He's so sweet all the time and he puts me first," I told her, "I've never had someone like that before usually it's all about them and wanting sex but with Po…" I let my words fade and she smiled,

"I get it." She told me hopping onto the counter her feet in the empty sink, "if he does push you though just tell me and he'll get a good slap." I grinned the girl may be small but it's the small ones you don't want to under estimate.

"Thanks." I told her and she nodded. Handing her the hot chocolate mix and a cup of hot water I drank my coffee,

"Daniel and I are going down south for a couple days."

"For what?" I asked and she sighed,

"Someone might have spotted Drone." I looked away and nodded it's been like this for awhile running around to find him.

"Think we'll ever find him?" I asked and she shrugged,

"I think we'll find him when he wants to be found." She replied with a sigh.

"How's Karan?" I asked almost afraid of the answer and she shrugged,

"Same." I nodded looking down at my coffee, same meant that he was still ignoring everyone in the band. Going out late drinking and taking a new girl home every night. Same meant he was locking himself away in himself in his house not letting anyone through. The nurses said he never stopped by to visit Chloe anymore he did the first few time until he stumbled into Daniel and then he didn't show up anymore.

"I'm worried about him." I told her and Lani nodded,

"So am I." She whispered just loud enough for me to hear, "so am I." She repeated but I think it was mostly to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Drone's POV<strong>

Moving from place to place make little time to see or even meet other people. I payed hotels extra to keep my name out of the books but even then it was hard to keep hidden. Even just walking down the street I could be recognized by girls and then swarmed like bees to a hive. I listened to the news incase anything about Chloe was revealed but nothing came through, I still got texts from the band mostly from Daniel telling me to get my ass back here. Lani was the only one out of the few who texted me to keep updated on what was going on. Daniel in his first year of collage, Tori's brother Derek caught up to his last year trying to become a better man for Chloe when she woke up apparently he was adamant that she was going to. I'm glad he sounded like the kind of guy she would want, but if she never woke up she'd never know and that made me upset. Getting up off my bed I walked to the window looking out over the main street in the small Italian town I was staying in. Even here I was famous as someone pointed up to my room and many others started to look as well, sighing I backed away from my window before someone threw a present of worse climbed up into my room! I looked at my phone thinking maybe calling Karan wouldn't be that bad just hearing his voice for a bit, it wouldn't be that long. I picked up my phone his number etched in my mind, but as I went to the number pad on my iPhone I couldn't type it in. I sighed dropping it on my bed I walked to the shower to clear my mind of these thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- ****Hope you guys liked this chapter XD I had fun writing it sorry it's WAY late but it's cause I've been busy. Summer has been crazy busy for me getting ready for my Aunts wedding and my Dad coming up to visit. I get to meet my little brother for the first time :D!**

**Raksha Souza**

**You can do it you have all the weapons you need.**

**NOW FIGHT!  
><strong>


	13. Letters

Letters

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kelley Armstrong! Roxy, Po and Lani belong to ****Bookworm1807  
><strong>

**A/N- Sorry for some but last chapter was a mistake. THE GRADUATION is not going to be for a couple more chapters. First of all it's because we have CHRISTMAS. To go threw.**

**R&R People it's all about the Reading&Reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously <strong>**Drone's POV**_

_Moving from place to place make little time to see or even meet other people. I payed hotels extra to keep my name out of the books but even then it was hard to keep hidden. Even just walking down the street I could be recognized by girls and then swarmed like bees to a hive. I listened to the news incase anything about Chloe was revealed but nothing came through, I still got texts from the band mostly from Daniel telling me to get my ass back here. Lani was the only one out of the few who texted me to keep updated on what was going on. Daniel in his first year of collage, Tori's brother Derek caught up to his last year trying to become a better man for Chloe when she woke up apparently he was adamant that she was going to. I'm glad he sounded like the kind of guy she would want, but if she never woke up she'd never know and that made me upset. Getting up off my bed I walked to the window looking out over the main street in the small Italian town I was staying in. Even here I was famous as someone pointed up to my room and many others started to look as well, sighing I backed away from my window before someone threw a present of worse climbed up into my room! I looked at my phone thinking maybe calling Karan wouldn't be that bad just hearing his voice for a bit, it wouldn't be that long. I picked up my phone his number etched in my mind, but as I went to the number pad on my iPhone I couldn't type it in. I sighed dropping it on my bed I walked to the shower to clear my mind of these thought._

* * *

><p><strong>Derek POV<strong>

Exams were coming off and my boss was letting me have two weeks off before them to study he knows how important it is to me. I was studying in the library by myself like usual when I heard someone pull a chair out and sit down beside me,

"Hey you're Derek Souza right?" I looked up to see a girl with bright blue eyes that caused me to think of Chloe she had pale blonde hair though unlike Chloe's strawberry blonde locks,

"Yeah." I replied rather rudely and she smiled,

"My name is Tina I'm in your biology class." I nodded at her wishing she'd just go away, "do you think you could help me study?" She asked and I looked at her,

"I'm involved with someone." I told her rudely again and she blushed,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to come on that way I'm involved as well,"

"Then why are you talking to me?" I asked and she smiled,

"Well I really do need help studying and I heard you were really smart." I nodded turning my chair to face her slightly,

"All right with what?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

Another date with Po and I was nervous. Nervous. Something I never thought I could be, I was strong not weak! Getting dressed I waited for the doorbell to ring sitting down on my bed I fiddled with my curled hair. The clock showed 6:00 the time of our date and Po was usually early or right on time but nothing happened as a minute passed followed by another one. I sat there waiting for fifteen minutes when the door downstairs opened and I rushed to the staircase to see it was just Derek,

"Hey Tori thought you had a date with Po tonight." He said and I sighed nodding,

"I thought I did too."

"You look nice if that counts for anything." I smiled at him,

"It does thank you." I replied to him and he smiled,

"Traffic is terrible today maybe it's slowing him down." I nodded grasping onto the thread of hope, I'd actually begun to like Po. He was a gentleman, sweet and kind to me like no other guy before. I jumped when the doorbell rang and Derek opened the door, "hey Po traffic get you?" he asked as I walked the rest of the way down the staircase.

"Yeah," He replied and I pushed Derek out of the way he moved an inch, "hey Tori sorry I'm late." I smiled,

"It's alright." I replied and he smiled back at me taking my hand, "don't wait up Derek." I called out to him as we walked away,

"Like I would." He replied closing the door and I smiled somethings won't change but even then Derek will be there for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel's POV<strong>

Another day of classes and I was dead tired. The search for Drone was still on going, Lani and I were leaving tomorrow for two weeks. Yeah I know it was to look for Drone but I couldn't wait to spend a trip with just Lani and I. When the band went on trips it was Drone, Karan and I in one room Karan and I shared one bed and Drone got the pullout so that Karan wouldn't bring any girls over. The girls shared the other room so I never got the night alone with Lani, but on this trip it'd be just the two of us in one bed. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity I sounded like a girl, well according to Chloe I always acted like a girl.

"Daniel, Daniel." I looked up to see one of my classmates Nick standing over me, "dude class is over." I looked around to find that he was right,

"Oh."

"You spaced out man," I nodded and Nick grinned,

"Your girlfriend is waiting outside." With that I jumped up gathering my stuff and grabbing my backpack heading out the door I turned the corner to see Lani standing there coffees in hand one held out towards me.

"Here," she said and I took it in my empty hand wrapping the same arm around her neck,

"Thanks love." I told her and she blushed,

"Least I could do." I smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I was on my way to visit Chloe thought you might want to join." I nodded stiffly it was hard for me to think of my little Chloe in that big hospital bed. Connected to all those tubes just to keep her alive,

"Yeah I'd like to."

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"Derek man I can't do it!" Simon freaked out as I picked up my phone,

"Can't do what?" I asked groaning slightly as I realized I was now involved with whatever problem Simon was having,

"I can't propose to her!" Simon yelled through the phone making my ears ring,

"Calm down Simon." I told him, "don't stress about it. If it's meant to be you'll know what to do."

"I want it to be perfect!" He replied,

"Well does Roxy like big gestures?" I asked and I heard him hum as he thought it over, he really was a geek,

"Not really she's more of a simple person, like it has to be special like a night out or something can't just pop the question randomly." I tuned out as he went on and on naming all these different scenarios.

"Simon!" I interrupted his beach proposal dream,

"Yes?" He replied,

"I think anything you do will be special to her, she loves you don't stress about it."

"But what ring do I get her!"

"She'd like anything as long as you don't give her some cheep knock off." I told him and I heard him scoff,

"Derek their's no way I'd buy a knock off." I rolled my eyes, a cheep knock off sounded just like what Simon would do. I heard a door open and close in the background, "gotta go bro call you tomorrow." He hung before I could reply. Sighing I stood up and went to to bed.

Today was Sunday. My day with Chloe. Getting up I went to the kitchen pouring myself a cup of coffee and grabbing the news paper. It was early, seven o-clock in the morning and I looked up to as Tori walked into the room. She was wearing long purple and black striped pajamas pants

"You bringing her more flowers?" Tori asked and I nodded,

"Yeah I do every Sunday."

"Cool," She grabbed herself a glass of coffee and sat across from me, "so you have exams next week?" She asked and I nodded,

"Yeah." She sat down and stared at me intensely,

"Derek." She paused after a few minutes, "it's almost Christmas." I sighed looking down,

"I know." I replied, "she's been in there for almost four months now."

"Four months." She whispered and I nodded. I never thought about it but if it was hard for me to go through life without Chloe it had to be two times as hard for Tori. Even when Chloe and I broke up Tori was there for her and I knew how much Tori wanted to share her news of Po with someone other then his sister,

"Tori, I know you want to talk to her." Tori looked up at me and smiled weakly,

"Don't we all?" She asked and I nodded my throat thick I had to focus so I could continue our conversation,

"You can write to her." I offered and Tori watched me intensely, "write a letter to her and save them for when she wakes up." Tori's breath caught before she nodded vigorously,

"Paper and pens are in my office." I told her and she was gone in a milli-second. I stood up putting my coffee in a to go cup before heading out to my car to visit my girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Drone's POV<strong>

I hadn't heard anything from anyone, but why would I? I mean I wanted to, I really did. I kept myself updated when I could, the news didn't have much to say about them. Chloe wasn't awake and Christmas was coming back. The time for family and friends. Packing my bags I knew that even if it was for a little while I had to visit them for Christmas. I sighed getting my bags on a plane I picked up a pay phone calling Lani.

"Hello?" Her bright cheery voice answered and I took a breath, "is someone there?"

"Yeah, it's me." I heard her gasp before the phone beeped and she was telling someone that it was me,

"Drone?" A deeper voice asked, Daniel.

"Hey." I heard a sigh of relief before he went on to lecture me.

"Are you even listening to me!" He screamed and I snorted,

"Nope." He groaned,

"We've all been worried."

"No you haven't." I muttered and he growled,

"How would you know you haven't even bothered to call us!" Daniel snapped angrily and I sighed,

"And everyone but Karan and Chloe called me." There was silence and I sighed, "but you can't blame Chloe." I whispered it and Daniel growled,

"You should have been here." Daniel whispered, "especially for Karan." My breath caught,

"Is he okay?" I asked worried but no one replied.

"Come home Drone." Lani was on the phone again and I sighed.

"Is he okay!"

"He's…I haven't heard from him." She told me and I swallowed,

"I'll be home for Christmas." I told him and she let out a breath.

"We'll be waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- ****Hope this was good.  
><strong>

**Raksha Souza**

**You can do it you have all the weapons you need.**

**NOW FIGHT!  
><strong>


	14. All I Want For Christmas

All I Want For Christmas

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kelley Armstrong! Roxy, Po and Lani belong to ****Bookworm1807  
><strong>

**R&R People it's all about the Reading&Reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously <strong>**Drone's POV**_

_"Come home Drone." Lani was on the phone again and I sighed._

_"Is he okay!"_

_"He's…I haven't heard from him." She told me and I swallowed,_

_"I'll be home for Christmas." I told him and she let out a breath._

_"We'll be waiting."_

* * *

><p><strong>Drone's POV<strong>

Tenth day of second grade a new boy entered our class, he was alright. He was as tall as the others his hair was gold and his eyes a shocking amber I waved him over the seat next to me empty. He walked over and sat down ignoring the teacher asking his name.

"I'm Drone."

"Karan." He replied dryly facing the front and away from me. I sighed this was not going to be easy but I'd be damned if this beautiful boy and I weren't friends!

***

The days passed quickly and I tried to get Karan to talk to me out of class. Hell it was hard to talk to my desk buddy in class, he had his eye on every girl in our class. He'd say sweet words to them making them swoon or giggle.

"Can you stop." I grumbled at him and Karan looked at me,

"Why?" He asked angrily and I glared. We had work to do, group work and I was tired of doing it alone,

"Cause we have to do this." I shoved the paper on his desk and he looked at it before frowning,

"You do it." He replied handing it back and I shook my head,

"No." He blinked surprised at what I said but I stuck to my instinct and he looked down at the sheet.

"I don't know what to do." I sighed and explained it to him, he listened intently ignoring his name being called by the other students in the room. I smiled, I'd finally caught his attention. Maybe we could be friends after all.

Time passed quickly and the two of us began to eat lunch on the edge of the woods where the fence cut off the creek, they feared we'd drown or something. Years passed and we always sat beside each other helping each other with everything we could. He still talked with the girls, hell they fell in a puddle at his feet and he enjoyed it. He liked the stubborn ones though, he'd chase them until they too gave up and then he'd move on.

"Did she fall?" I asked and Karan nodded. His pure white teeth gave me a large smile,

"It was too easy." I sighed sitting down and leaning against the fence. We were in grade seven our last year at elementary school. Karan had made every girl in the school succumb to his will. Even the teachers thought he was an "adorable" little boy. Karan sat beside me, "did we have homework yesterday?" He asked and I nodded. Karan was always like this, he saw something he wanted everything else left his mind. He saw a girl and suddenly he wanted her so much that homework didn't matter.

"It was the cross multiplying." I told him and he groaned,

"I hate fractions." He muttered and I laughed handing him a paper with messy handwriting, "sweet thanks Drone!" He called out and I shrugged,

"No problem." I told him and he leaned back relaxing against the tree, "some are wrong so that it looks like you actually did it." Karan grinned holding the paper tightly as if it was the best present ever.

"Hey Drone?" He said and I looked at him, "I have an idea." I nodded my head before he even said what it was.

"You know I'll do whatever you want." I told him and he smiled wide,

"Lets make a band."

It was a crazy idea which is why I did it. I started learning base where as he'd been taking guitar for years, he asked other guys to join but no one agreed. So we held auditions. We were young so we wanted young people in our band, you know people who wouldn't die in two years. Karan was strict about it too he wanted a dudes only band.

"I'm here to audition." We both looked up to see a girl standing in Karan's backyard. She had ripped jeans a loose black ACDC shirt on and her hair was died a bright purple. She wasn't wearing any make up and she didn't look goth at all so I looked at Karan.

"Why not." I said and Karan sighed,

"Fine." He led her to his garage where his father put the drums he'd bought him for the band. Karan's father was a lawyer and he wanted his son to be passonate about something. Apparently a band was perfect. The girl sat down and started at a low beat. It didn't take long for her to start playing so well that I actually wanted her on the band. Karan was bobbing his head to the beat so I assumed it was okay. We'd started ninth grade a few months ago and she looked like she was in eighth,

"Well?" She asked at he end and I nodded,

"Sure." I told her and she beamed,

"I'm in ninth grade my mom and I just moved her from Canada." She told us and Karan smiled,

"We're in ninth too." He said with his heart dropping smile but the girl just grinned back,

"Sorry shugah but you're not gonna have me praying at your feet." I snickered at her words and Karan glared at me,

"Not yet…"

"Name's Lani." She said before walking out of his garage Karan's eyes never left her and I felt something spark inside me.

"I have to go." I told him quickly before calling out to our new band member and asking which way she lived. Turning the corner with her I headed home my heart beating hard and fast in my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Karan's POV<strong>

Our band wasn't the best without a singer but it wasn't terrible either. We got hired to do some background music or karaoke bar. We told them what songs we knew and those we didn't we'd just look up on youtube and catch the beat. Drone got really good at the base and Lani was fantastic on the drums. It was pretty cool and all, I wanted to call our band Lizards but Lani shook her head saying it was dumb. Drone said we should decide later but for now we were The Trio. Lame right. Drone watched me from the corner of his eye sometimes as we played and it unnerved me slightly.

"Kaaarannnn!" I looked down the hall to see my girlfriend Jewel she was smiling wide and I smiled back. She was hot which is probably the only reason we date, her blonde hair was up in a bun she wore a tank top that showed her breasts. Her skinny jeans defined her ass which was incredible desirable, her brown eyes were always lighten up in glee. She wrapped her thin arms around me pressing her chest against mine, "I missed you." I heard someone scoff and looked over to see Drone walk away. He walked up to Lani poking her side she squealed and jumped her now black and yellow striped hair was curled in separate colour ringlets and I wondered how long she did that for. My girlfriend tapped my cheek and I looked at her smiling,

"Hey." I said and she grinned wide,

"Did you miss me last night?" She asked and I nodded completely lying to her. Last night had been great, we'd played and I realized that we'd gathered crowds of girls, there was one that really stood out…but I couldn't tell my girlfriend that I'd spent the night cheating on her so I nodded.

"Yeah." I told her and she beamed widely,

"Come on we'll miss English!" She started to drag me to class I reluctantly followed.

"Holy shit." I swore as I walked up to see Drone floating Lani's pencil she glared at him and tried to snatch it from the air. Noticing me the pencil dropped and I stared at the two,

"What?" Lani asked and I looked from her to the pencil.

"Your supernaturals?" I asked and they both nodded slowly,

"Me too…" I replied and Drone grinned.

"Knew there was some reason I decided to become your friend." He teased and I shot him a look.

"What are you?" I asked,

"Drone's a sorcerer and I'm a water nature half demon."

"I'm Exhastio half demon."

"Is this what you do every lunch?" I asked looking around the empty area. The were in courtyard in September sitting on the stone table.

"Yeah." They replied sheepishly and I rolled my eyes.

"You both need to date." Lani made a disgusted face at my comment and Drone flushed muttering something under his breath. Lani froze and stared at him eyes wide.

"You like Lani?" I asked and Lani rolled her eyes. Drone looked up at me and gave me a small forced smile,

"It's nothing." He replied and I shrugged not wanting to push him. He was my friend.

"Karan?" I looked up to see Drone standing at my locker it's been two days since this secret he's been keeping and it really wouldn't be on my nerves if he wasn't whispering to Lani about it. It pissed me off, why couldn't I know the secret! Drone and I were friends first and usually he'd tell me anything before he'd tell a girl even if that girl was Lani. I didn't want to force him to tell me but I was tired of approaching the two talking just to have them both go silent.

"What is it Drone." I asked exasperatedly,

"I need to talk to you in private." I nodded and let him lead me outside. He stared of into space as he spoke something to himself, "I'm gay Karan." He said after a couple minutes and I cracked up.

"You gay!" I laughed harder falling to my knees I clutched my stomach as if it was erupting in pain and I laughed at him. My best friend.

"I-It's true." He stuttered out and my laughing stopped I looked up to see that my best friend was still staring off a tear fell down his face and he turned and walked back into the school. Out of my sight.

_My best friend is gay?_

**MY BEST FRIEND IS GAY!**

Oh shit!

* * *

><p><strong>Drone POV<strong>

"You didn't see him Lani." I argued with her and she rolled her eyes,

"See or not to see that doesn't matter!" She said and I rolled my eyes at the crazy girl, "I know that Karan won't care at all."

"He does."

"Doesn't."

"He laughed at me."

"So? It's Karan!"

"My point exactly." I argued and she sighed,

"Are you sure he didn't think you were joking?" She asked and I nodded,

"I know he knew what I meant!" I shouted and she sighed.

"Hungry?" I nodded and she left me alone in her living room. This was the worst day of my life. "Drone get the door!" I blinked my eyes and rubbed my temple pulling myself out of my misery I got up and answered the door.

"For fucks sakes don't ring th-"

"I didn't know you were here." Karan stood in her doorway. I leaned on the door frame and nodded,

"Well I am." He and I just stood awkwardly.

"Is Lani here?" I nodded and moved out of the way,

"Lani it's for you."

"For me I feel so- Karan!" I walked into the living room and sat down burying my face in the couch pillows. He could never know I loved him. If this is how he reacted to me being gay he can never know.  
>I ignored their chatter as I let myself be consumed by my thoughts. Soon after I fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Karan's POV<strong>

"So…how long as he been gay?" I asked Lani once we'd sat down at the kitchen table.

"Why don't you ask him."

"I can't." I whispered looking at my hands.

"And why not?" She pressed the matter and I groaned putting my head in my hands,

"Cause it's weird! I've known him since kindergarten! He's my best friend and he's gay!" I blurted out and she spun on me splashing coffee on her white shirt as she did,

"Who cares if he's gay! He's still Drone!"

"He falls in love with guys. He's completely different now." I argued and she rolled her eyes,

"He's been in love with guys for years!" I paled and looked down, "he doesn't remember ever crushing on a girl. He switched out of gym so he wouldn't be found out. He's done all these things so you wouldn't know because he knew you would never accept him!"

"I….I do." I lied. I had to be there for him like he was for me even if it meant lying.

"Really." She pressed,

"No." I whispered and she sighed sitting down.

"I stained my favorite shirt for nothing then?" I gave a small smile and she sighed,

"I like girls." I told her and Lani rolled her eyes,

"I didn't notice that at all." Her sarcasm was clear and I smiled softly at her,

"He likes guys." She rolled her eyes,

"Deal with it Karan. You've known him longer then I."

"Maybe that's why he told you."

"It's not." She replied, "it's because he knew if he told me, I wouldn't laugh at him." That hit the core. I'd laughed at him, I'd made fun of gay couples in front of him before, I'd even teased him about being gay when I thought he was checking out a male teller. (Probably was.) Sighing I got to my feet and moved to the living room. There asleep on the couch was a mess of black hair and loose jeans. His white school uniform shirt stood against the bale blue of the couch.

"Drone?" I shook his leg and he woke up looking over his shoulder he noticed me and looked away, "hey look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"No." He mumbled into his pillow. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off the couch, "oof!" He groaned and sat up as I sat on the couch.

"So you're gay."

"Yes." He grumbled looking down,

"Who else knows?"

"Lani."

"That's all?" He nodded, "not even your parents?"

"They'd hate me too." He sighed still staring a the ground.

"Too?" I pressed and he frowned,

"Like you do." He muttered looking up and away from me.

"I don't hate you Drone," I rolled my eyes and punched his arm, "how could I hate my best friend for opening up to me." He smiled slightly and looked up at me.

"Thanks."

"But it will take me awhile to get used to the whole my best friend is gay thing." He nodded accepting the fact automatically, "it's just different now."

"You just have to stop setting me up with girls."

"Guess so."

* * *

><p><strong>Drone's POV<strong>

We always had flyers up for new band members and we got a call around six months after Karan found out. His name was Daniel and he played the guitar and sang, we called him in automatically. He visited a few days later and walked into the garage with Karan. Lani grinned at him and he played something for us and was accepted pretty damn quick. Hell he was amazing.

"I'm Daniel." He told us and we smiled.

"You're bigger for our age." Lani brought up and he blushed,

"Born this way."

"Hmm." She mumbled something under her breath and his eyes went wide.

"What is it!" Karan said looking around confused and I rolled my eyes. Lani could always see when someone was connected to nature or wildlife,

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool!" She cheered, "he's a werewolf! We're a supernatural band!"

"H-how did-" Daniel started to ask and I shrugged,

"She's weird that way." I told him and he smiled, "she can tell cause werewolves are connected to the animal wolf and she can sense that."

"Cool."

"Supernaturals not a bad band name." Daniel said and Lani nodded enthusiastically,

"Thanks." He was our new member, a little daft and dumb but he could play the guitar. Gig numbers went up but he wasn't the best singer in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Karan's POV<strong>

"Shit! Shit!" I looked down the alley to see a petite blonde leaning against the wall she was staring at something and I moved closer to see what it was, "I don't know how Liz! Derek's usually here. I miss him." I made it closer and noticed what it was. A squirrel.

"It won't hurt you." The girl screamed and jumped spinning around to look at me,

"Uh….it's not what it looks like."

"It looks like your scared of a squirrel," The girl blushed and nodded her head. Looking back over I noticed the squirrel was closer. It had no back legs its nose twitched and it's skin was falling off, "a dead squirrel?"

"I-It's a m-movie."

"Or your a Necromancer." She looked at me,

"You know about supernaturals?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a Exhastio half demon." She beamed at me,

"It's nice to know you…"

"Karan."

"It's nice to meet you Karan I'm Chloe." Chloe smiled at me and I held a hand out for her,

"Just relax and release it." She nodded and closed her blue eyes. Usually when I'm around a girl I flirt but there was an air around her that made it clear that there was no way she was interested in me,

"Th-thanks." She stuttered and I grinned,

"No problem. Do you live around here?" I asked and she nodded, "seriously!? Someone like you shouldn't have to live here."

"I…I left my boyfriend." I nodded me head at that,

"Ah, so now you have to live in a crappy apartment while he gets the nice one." She shrugged,

"Just the way things worked out." She whispered,

"That's too bad." I lead her out of the alley way and looked down the streets.

"It's this way." She told me pointing to the left I smiled and took her hand,

"Lets go then." She hesitated and I let her hand go, "relax I'm not a rapist of anything it's just not often you meet another supernatural." She nodded her head,

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Your the first necromancer I've met." I told her and she smiled at me.

"We're rare alright."

"Yeah my band mates are supernaturals as well took us forever to find out that the other was!"

"Really! You're all supernaturals?" She asked and smiled and nodded at her,

"Drone's a sorcerer, Lani's a nature half demon and Daniel is a werewolf." I told her and she looked down,

"My boyfriend is a werewolf."

"Your ex?" I asked and she nodded,

"Yeah my ex-boyfriend." She whispered her voice shaking slightly,

"Did you break up recently?" I asked and she nodded,

"Really recent."

"Hmm, can you sing?" I asked her and she looked at me strangely,

"What?"

"I asked if you could sing my band Supernatural could use a female singer."

"Yeah I can sing."

"Okay you're hired!" I cheered fairly certain my smile was a mile wide.

"Thank you." She whispered and I looked down at her.

"Your very welcome Chloe." I told her honestly. Why wasn't I flirting with her. Usually when I was alone with a girl I was even hesitant to flirt, I looked down at her and when she looked up at me her blue eyes shook me to my core and I thought of Drone. His thick black hair and his lopsided smile, his bright blue eyes that always hid his emotions from everyone. My best friend. My gay best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>THE PRESENT<strong>

"Hey Chloe, it's me. Derek." He whispered as he took ahold of his hand, "it's Christmas soon and I hate the thought of it. Another Christmas without my Chloe and I actually thought that this year would be different. I've been thinking for weeks that you'll wake up and you'll be there with me." He whispered fear crept into his voice and he held her hand to his face tears falling down his cheeks to merge with her soft pale skin. "I miss you more every day, I wish you would wake up, that's all I want for Christmas. All I want is you." He whispered into the empty room his words reaching only his ears and the ones hidden under soft golden hair. Ears attached to a body that would never awaken. At least not before Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- ****Hope this was good.  
><strong>

**Raksha Souza**

**You can do it you have all the weapons you need.**

**NOW FIGHT!  
><strong>


	15. In Charge

In Charge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kelley Armstrong! Roxy, Po and Lani belong to ****Bookworm1807  
><strong>

**R&R People it's all about the Reading&Reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously In 3rd POV<strong>_

_"Hey Chloe, it's me. Derek." He whispered as he took ahold of his hand, "it's Christmas soon and I hate the thought of it. Another Christmas without my Chloe and I actually thought that this year would be different. I've been thinking for weeks that you'll wake up and you'll be there with me." He whispered fear crept into his voice and he held her hand to his face tears falling down his cheeks to merge with her soft pale skin. "I miss you more every day, I wish you would wake up, that's all I want for Christmas. All I want is you." He whispered into the empty room his words reaching only his ears and the ones hidden under soft golden hair. Ears attached to a body that would never awaken. At least not before Christmas._

* * *

><p><strong>Karan's POV<strong>

Another day another girl. It's not like anything has changed since Drone left, so what it's not like everything I did had to do with him. All I did before was drink and take girls home so why should I change now? Why would I want to! If people even ask me if I miss Drone I say no why would I say yes I don't miss him. I really don't he's just some gay guy who left a band. We broke up because of him it's his fault. Yes I have known him for a long time we've been friends since elementary school but that doesn't mean I miss him.

"Mm." I looked to my side to see a blonde girl. I can't even remember the night before, I don't remember which bar I went to, how we met or hell even her name!

"You weren't supposed to stay over." That's how this worked we sleep together and then they slip away while I sleep. I'm not supposed to see them in the mornings. Nor do I want to. Why would I want to! One night stands don't go work this way,

"I was tired so I crashed." The girl got up and collected her clothes,

"Well leave already." I snapped before leaving the room.

"Karan!" Hope filled me as I heard the voice I wanted to hear...or not. Coming around the stairs I looked down to see Daniel standing there not Drone. God like I cared if it was Drone!

"What do you want." I grumbled as I continued my way down. How could I even think Daniel was Drone!

"It's Christmas tomorrow, we're just seeing if you're coming."

"We?" I asked and I looked around,

"Yeppers!" Lani said and I looked to see her sitting on my kitchen table, "but it looks like your busy." I followed her eyes up the stairs to see the blonde standing there I moved aside to let her out and she scurried out the door.

"I'm busy Christmas."

"Already?" Lani asked her voice falling and I looked away,

"Yeah." I walked into my kitchen only to be followed by tall dark and creepy. It was an old nickname from when Daniel joined out band,

"You're not and you're going to come no questions asked. If you don't then I'll come here and drag your drunk ass there!"

"Fine." I sighed whilst pouring my coffee, "I'll be there now can you leave."

"Fine by me." He replied his voice was dead serious but I could hear the waver of fear in it. What was he afraid of?

"Don't drink to much okay." Lani said before kissing my cheek, "and try to keep of the girls for a little while you'll get an STD one day."

"I will not!"

"As if he hasn't already caught one." Daniel teased and I blushed,

"I do not have an STD!" I shouted at them only making Lani giggle and ruffle my hair like I was five.

"Sure."

"I'm serious!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

"So it's a nice restaurant?" Derek asked and I nodded, "and he's paying."

"Yes."

"He's nice right." Derek was grilling me about my date with Po on Christmas Eve.

"Yes okay he's nice and perfect and we're going out!"

"If he does anything I'm just a call away." I nodded with a smile on my face. Threw the years and these months without Chloe we've gotten closer became more like brother and sister. Sure I still tease the hell out of Derek but in the end he's there for me even if it's as annoying as hell! "I mean it Tori if he says something or makes a move call or text me and I'll rush there."

"He won't."

"But if he does. Promise me." His dark green eyes were deadly serious and I knew he would not give this up if I didn't agree so I nodded my head,

"I promise."

"Good. I don't want to hear what you're going to wear." He turned away and left the kitchen before I could open my mouth to tell him. Damn he was fast when he was avoiding me.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I was hosting a Christmas party at my house, we'd all already went to Chloe's hospital room and dropped off gifts for her. It was better then all going on Christmas in that chaotic place but I knew we'd probably all end up there on Christmas day. Apparently according to Daniel and Lani they'd managed to get Karan to come and a possible reappearance of their band mate Drone. Simon was coming with his girlfriend Roxy and he was dropping the big stone on new years at his place. It was fun watching him control himself so he didn't blurt it out randomly I swear I've caught him almost saying it more then once. Lauren and Kit were down in Hawaii doing god knows what and I really didn't want to know. Tori was out with Po for half the night but she was making it in time for the party which I guess is good.

"Great thanks!" Lani said as she walked into my kitchen her cell phone at her ear, "see you then and don't forget my present!" She closed her phone and sent me a smile. Her hair was pink with purple tips today and she was toying with the strands,

"How does your hair not fall out with all this dying colors." She shrugged,

"Magic." She replied grinning at me and I rolled my eyes,

"Of course you'd use magic." She smiled and shrugged,

"More fun that way!" She skipped out of the room and I sat at my table. Having a Christmas party here was going to be a bad idea.

Especially with Lani in charge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- ****It's short. I'll write more later.  
><strong>

**Raksha Souza**

**You can do it you have all the weapons you need.**

**NOW FIGHT!  
><strong>


	16. Alone

Alone

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kelley Armstrong! Roxy, Po and Lani belong to ****Bookworm1807  
><strong>

**R&R People it's all about the Reading&Reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously <strong>_**_In Derek's POV_**

_Having a Christmas party here was going to be a bad idea._

_Especially with Lani in charge._

* * *

><p><strong>Karan's POV<strong>

"You're late!" Lani yelled as I answered my phone, "you promised to be on time!"

"Sorry." I replied as I drove down the street, "we'll be there in one minute."

"We?"

"Me and my date. You didn't expect me to show up alone did you!"I asked and I knew she was rolling her eyes at me,

"I never told Derek cause I didn't know!"

"Tell him now I'm sure he won't mind. Not like his girlfriend will show up."

"Karan!" Lani scolded and I sighed pulling into the driveway.

"I'm here!" I hung up on her then and walked up to the door.

"You could have at least opened my door." I looked behind me at my date. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Plain, but she worked at least I wasn't alone today. I ignored her and walked into the house. It was large on the outside and spacious on the inside, I looked around and was instantly reminded of Chloe. It was like this was her house everything she ever told us about her dream house was right here before my eyes. Pictures covered the walls and in every one was Chloe. It was overwhelming.

"Karan!" I looked to the left to see Lani running at me arms spread for a hug. Looking behind me at my date I grabbed her forearm softly and pushed her into Lani's arms.

"Nice to see you Lani."

"Oh my you poor poor girl having to be the big bad wolfs date!" She gushed over...whatever her name was and they instantly started talking about me.

"Hey Karan." I looked up to see Tori holding hands with Po. Man things change fast around here, "how are you?" I shrugged and she scowled at me.

"Where's the beer?" I asked and a hand clasped my shoulder,

"Good to have you back Karan."

"Yeah yeah don't get all emotional on me Dan." I told him pushing me way out of the crowded entrance and into the kitchen. Beer cans were stacked up on the table and I reached out to grab one.

"Haven't changed at all." The voice froze me in my tracks, "one track mind as always. Alcohol was all the mattered to you that and girls." I looked around the room trying to find the body for the voice and I did. He sat on the counter top leaning back against the kitchen wall behind it. He had a can of Pepsi in his right hand his blue eyes seemed to stare right through me as if...as if I didn't matter to him anymore. His thick black hair was messed up which was probably Lani's doing and he wore simple blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. I opened my mouth to speak but..nothing came out. What were you supposed to say to someone who just disappears of the face of the earth for six months then randomly pops back again. "Merry Christmas Karan." He spoke to me with a dull voice, a voice that clearly told me that I wasn't his friend anymore, that he'd moved on and left me behind. For some reason in that moment I felt like one of the girls I'd dumped, I felt like I'd lost something I should have treasured. I felt...

Alone.

* * *

><p>"Present time!" Lani shouted after she finished off what was left of the cake Roxy had made.<p>

"No way I'm too stuffed to even move!" Daniel complained leaning back in his chair, "why don't we clear the table and hear about Drone's trip."

"Where exactly did you go?" Derek asked and he shrugged.

"Just got on whatever plane and went somewhere." He told him and my date stood up to help clear the table with all the girl except for Tori who'd sent Po to do it for her.

"Did you go to Europe?" Lani asked and Drone looked over into the kitchen before nodding,

"Yeah I went to Italy."

"Did you date?" Lani asked and Drone looked down,

"I tried to but as soon as they found out who I was they started to climb walls to get into my room."

"Seriously!" Derek asked as Daniel started laughing. The way they all talked I felt out of the mix like I was left behind but this was my band! I'd started it!

"Daniel and I went searching for you." Lani told him and Drone looked between the two,

"Are you sure you went searching or was it more like a vacation for the two of you." Lani blushed and Daniel looked down, "and when did Tori and Po start dating."

"A few months ago."

"Hmm, well Po if you hurt her I'll kick your ass." Drone joked and the other laughed with them.

"What I want to know is how long Karan and Teressa have been together." Tori said and all eyes turned to me,

"Uh well..."

"We met a few weeks ago at the bar and he called me today and asked me to come here with him." I shrugged and Daniel nodded accepting it Lani and her started talking about going shopping together,

"Sound just like Karan." Drone spoke up his eyes watching me intensely, "I'd leave now if you don't want to be hurt he has a habit of only caring for himself." I flinched at his words. How could I not?

"Are you saying I'm self centered!" I accused him and he shrugged nonchalantly,

"I guess so. I mean all you've ever cared about is you." He told me and I stood up,

"And what exactly have you cared about Drone!"

"The people around me." He replied unfazed.

"I do too!"

"Obviously you don't. I mean I was in Europe while you were what drinking and sleeping with a hundred girls?" I blanked and I knew he was right, "Chloe's in the hospital and you stop visiting her?"

"You left doesn't that mean you don't care!"

"I needed to leave. Chloe understood. She's the one who told me that eventually I would have too."

"What about Lani, Daniel and the rest of us!"

"Lani, Daniel, Tori and Po all tried to stop me but I didn't want to be stopped. I still talked to them at times."

"What about me!" I screamed my anger rising as he flew through my question easily.

"What about you Karan?"

"Why did you just get up and leave without telling me!" Drone stood up from his seat wiping his face with his napkin,

"I have to leave now excuse me." Derek nodded and stood up,

"I'll get your coat." He said moving out of the room and I looked around me as everyone continued what they were doing before our argument.

"You never answered my question Drone!" I shouted at him and he looked at me. His electric blue eyes meeting my amber ones for the first time that night,

"You don't want to know." Derek returned with his coat and Drone took it with a nod of his head,

"You don't get to decide what I do and don't want to know!" My hands clenched into fists and he let out a small laugh his lips twitching up into a small smile.

"I'll answer you when you tell me truthfully," He paused and pulled on his coat, "why you hate that I'm gay."

* * *

><p><strong>Raksha Souza<strong>

**You can do it you have all the weapons you need.**

**NOW FIGHT!  
><strong>


	17. Interesting Guy

Interesting Guy

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kelley Armstrong! Roxy, Po and Lani belong to ****Bookworm1807  
><strong>

**R&R People it's all about the Reading&Reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously <strong>_**_In Karan's POV_**

_"You never answered my question Drone!" I shouted at him and he looked at me. His electric blue eyes meeting my amber ones for the first time that night,_

_"You don't want to know." Derek returned with his coat and Drone took it with a nod of his head,_

_"You don't get to decide what I do and don't want to know!" My hands clenched into fists and he let out a small laugh his lips twitching up into a small smile._

_"I'll answer you when you tell me truthfully," He paused and pulled on his coat, "why you hate that I'm gay."_

* * *

><p><strong>Drone's POV<strong>**  
><strong>

"I-" Karan went silent looking down at his feet like he was ashamed of himself and I looked at Derek.

"Thank you for the invitation I'm sorry for that previous scene."

"That's alright it beats being alone for Christmas."

"Drone can't you at least stay for presents I have a few for you." Lani begged and I shook my head,

"I really must be going, I fear that it was too soon for my return."

"You're going away just like that huh." I looked over to see Karan rolling his eyes, already recovered from our argument to return to the jackass he's recently become. And the words just slipped out.

"Sometimes I wonder why I ever loved you Karan." His face paled and I didn't regret them anymore, "maybe I was just in love with the person you used to be."

"What is that supposed to mean!" He snapped a blush clear upon his face and I looked at the people around me,

"I quit the band," I told them. "I've decided to move to Europe, Italy actually it's beautiful up there and maybe I'll find someone up there."

"Quitting!" I blocked Karan's freak out and hugged Lani,

"It's been a nice run but I'm done."

"Done! You can't quit out of the blue like that!"

"You'll visit right?" Lani asked and I nodded,

"Of course I'll visit you, Daniel, Tori, Po maybe even Derek and Simon if they wouldn't mind." Both shook their heads at me and I grinned, "I have to go pack up my stuff now."

"Can we say goodbye at the airport this time?" Lani asked and I nodded.

"I'll let you know when I'm leaving."

And just like that I walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"Interesting guy." I muttered as the door closed before walking into the living room with the others.

"I already miss Drone!" Lani complained as she sat on Daniel's lap. Who nodded agreeing with her,

"I should go as well." Karan spoke up from the door frame and his date looked up from the couch,

"Can't we stay please Karan." He looked at her like he didn't even remember she was here and I held a laugh back. These people were insane,

"I got a present for Chloe." Lani whispered and I tensed up.

"So did I." Daniel said and suddenly the mood changed to sorrow.

"She'd want us to be happy on Christmas." Karan spoke up and Lani looked at him.

"If you stay I'll be happy!" She cheered and he sighed moving into the room to sit down. Lani jumped up and started to hand out presents saying who could open them and who couldn't.

"Karan it's your turn." He looked up from his beer can to take the wrapped gift from Lani's hand, "it's from Drone." Just as I expected at the mention of his name his eyes went wide and he dropped the can onto the floor where it tipped over and spilled the liquid on my carpet.

"Shit!" He said standing up to clean up the mess the present forgotten on the chair he'd been sitting on previously. I stood up and left the room for something to prevent a stain as he took a cloth from Lani and scrubbed at the carpet.

"Here." I handed him the liquid and he took it shamefully.

"How do I use this." He asked and we all looked at him with wide eyes,

"What do you mean how do I use this!" Lani asked freaking out, "don't you clean up after the parties you throw at your house."

"No."

"Then how come it's so clean?" Daniel asked and Karan looked down,

"Cause Drone cleans it for me..." His words faded out and the room went silent again.

"He cleans for you?" Tori asked and Karan nodded, "what else does he do for you?"

"Did." Daniel cut in and Karan looked at his hands,

"My laundry, my dishes, made me food, cleaned my room, made my bed-"

"He did all that!" Karan shrugged and I rolled my eyes,

"Guess he really loved you." Karan stood up and glared at me,

"He doesn't love me and he never did!"

"He just told you he did!" Lani freaked out and Karan rolled his eyes sitting back on his sit. As soon as he did you could hear the crinkle of wrapping paper from the forgotten present. Karan reached under him and pulled it out, slowly he pulled the wrapping paper off staring at the blue/black sweater before him. It was neatly stitched together and looked like it'd be warm. He unzipped the sweater and let it slide to reveal and picture frame.

* * *

><p><strong>Karan's POV<strong>

I stared at the picture. I looked back but so did he. It'd been a warm summer day and the band had taken a break. Drone and I went out back to goof off while the others got a drink. He'd insisted on giving a piggyback ride to me and who was I to reject. In the photo he was smiling eyes trying to look up at me and I was laughing. I dropped the photo onto the ground but it didn't break. That wasn't my objective anyways. Getting up I ran at the door and out it before anyone could tell me not too. I froze halfway down the driveway as I stared at his car. Parked at the end of the driveway. Engine off and not even moving.

"Took you long enough." I turned around to see him leaning against the wall, "didn't want me to leave after all huh?" He asked standing up he brushed the snow from his hands which by then were red from the cold.

"Drone?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"No I'm the Easter Bunny."

"Little early for you to be hiding eggs." I teased and he smiled,

"Yeah I guess it is." His breath was foggy in the air and he walked down the steps, "you left to get me you forgot your shoes and your jacket." I blushed and he rolled his eyes.

"You look cold." I told him and he shrugged,

"Come on lets head inside."

"Okay." I replied but before he could make a step I grabbed his hand and he froze, "I'm not gay." I whispered and he looked at me.

"I know." I felt a blush cover my face and looked down,

"I'm not gay. I like girls not guys." I continued and I felt him sigh,

"I'm not-"

"Let me finish!" I screamed at him and he didn't say anything to me so I continued, "I'm not gay but I like- no I love you. I know it'd taken me awhile to figure it out I'm not the best at this stuff, but I know I love you Drone!" He didn't reply and pulled me in for a hug,

"Again."

"What?" I asked and he laughed into my neck making my hair stand on end,

"Tell me again."

"All of it!" I said completely surprised and he looked up at me smiling,

"Just the end." I ducked my head blushing and sighed,

"I love you." I whispered not meeting his eyes.

"I know." He replied his face was way to close to mine for my liking and I pulled away,

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing!" I screamed and he smiled.

"Well I was going to kiss the man whom loves me."

"What! No way! I'm not kissing you!" He smiled at me and I was sure I was bright red by now,

"Isn't that what you meant by loving me?" He asked and I looked down.

"Y-yeah but I..."

"Relax Karan, if you're not ready just say so." He ruffled my hair with a small laugh, "but you're freezing cold so lets head in."

"Okay." I whispered and let him lead me into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If this doesn't make sense just send me a review of PM me. If you're a guest and you don't know just review and I'll put a short explanation at the beginning of the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Oh and please let me know if I rushed the boys. I hope I didn't but since Drone knows Karan so well he would know exactly what to do to make him chase after him XD.  
><strong>

**Raksha Souza**

**You can do it you have all the weapons you need.**

**NOW FIGHT!  
><strong>


	18. Stress Ball

Stress Ball

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kelley Armstrong! Roxy, Po and Lani belong to ****Bookworm1807  
><strong>

**R&R People it's all about the Reading&Reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously <strong>_**_In Karan's POV_**

"I love you." I whispered not meeting his eyes.

"I know." He replied his face was way to close to mine for my liking and I pulled away,

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing!" I screamed and he smiled.

"Well I was going to kiss the man whom loves me."

"What! No way! I'm not kissing you!" He smiled at me and I was sure I was bright red by now,

"Isn't that what you meant by loving me?" He asked and I looked down.

"Y-yeah but I..."

"Relax Karan, if you're not ready just say so." He ruffled my hair with a small laugh, "but you're freezing cold so lets head in."

"Okay." I whispered and let him lead me into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

We spent the day laughing spending Christmas with large smiles and spouts of laughter. Everyone was excited about Drone returning well all but Karan's date she looked a little upset at the thought of losing to another boy. As soon as everybody bid us goodnight. Simon left with Roxy back home early with his plan of getting engaged all set up. Karan left with his date to drop her off but by the looks of things Drone was going to his place later. Lani and Daniel hung around later sending me worried glances before leaving. Tori left to go to Po's place after all it was Christmas the day you spend with your loved ones in your pajamas and blankets wrapped tightly around you. I sighed for them they would talk all night or just spend "time" with each other but for me. I stood up and grabbed my car keys I had to see her I mean it was Christmas.

Parking in the visitors area I jumped out and shivered in my sweater. It was cold today unusually so. I walked into the hospital and they nodded grown accustomed to seeing me walk through their doors. Heading up the stairs I walked briskly to her room keeping my eyes off all other patients seeing them sick or injured made my stomach sick. When I opened the hospital rooms door she laid there, her skin porcelain white and her hair a shimmering blonde from the setting sun coming through her bay windows. I walked over and sat in the chair beside her.

"Hey." I whispered never expecting a reply because there never was one and I didn't want to think about it there never was one. Taking a deep breath I slid my fingers through her beautiful locks and laid my head on her hand, " I miss you." I whispered before kissing her the back of her hand. I sat there in silence just letting it engulf me letting it settle not awkwardly but pleasantly. There was nothing else to say even if she could hear me she knew what was going on she knew everything about me and if she couldn't hear me then I'd tell her when she awoke. When not if because I was never giving up on her. No one came in to tell me visiting hours were over and I didn't expect them too. It was Christmas and I knew that they weren't instructing anyone to leave not today.

* * *

><p><strong>Karan's POV<strong>

After dropping off my date whatever her name was she smiled and waved at me. I watched her walk into her house before taking off at full speed towards my house. Drone was supposed to be waiting there for me. I needed to make everything up to him, I needed to make sure he knew that he is my best friend that he always will be. I was nervous though. If he really loved me how long until he got impatient, did I even want to date my best friend. He is a guy. Did I want to date a guy? Do I really feel that way about Drone? I pulled into my driveway to find his car parked in its usual spot. Jumping out of my car I raced inside.

"Took you long enough." I spun around to see him walk out of my kitchen,

"I sped all the way here."

"It's called sarcasm Karan." He remarked and I blushed looking away,

"I knew that." God I was turning into such a...a girl! Picking up what I had left of my dignity I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug,

"Missed you too." He replied laying his head on my chest, "a lot actually." I smiled and took a deep breath. Yes this was what I wanted, this felt right.

"I missed you more." I whispered and I felt him shake his head,

"Nope."

"Yes."

"I made cookies." I grinned and pulled away,

"Thank you." He blushed and hid his face from mine. Adorable. He was truly adorable.

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel's POV<strong>

"I worry about him all alone in that big house on Christmas." Lani went on as I parked outside her small house,

"Stop worrying." I told her taking her hand, "focus on us." She blushed and smiled at me,

"Help me dye my hair." I rolled my eyes but nodded knowing no good would come if I declined her request,

"What color now?"

"Hmmm I was thinking a nice brown."

"Brown?" I asked and she nodded, "are you sure?" She nodded again,

"I want to look semi normal for a bit."

"Semi? Without your crazy hair what would be not normal?"

"These!" She pulled out of her bag some hair extensions the colors were bold, "Drone got them for me."

"There's my girl." Getting out of the car I went around and helped her out.

"I was thinking of putting gold every third color or so." She told me and I shrugged,

"Lets just dye your hair first." Leading my mate inside her house I closed locked and triple checked all entrances to make sure no one would get in before following her to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

I was nervous that not a lie. My first time ever going over to Po's house, would it be messy? Did he clean up? What would he make in the mornings? Would he order in? I looked down at my hands to see I was squeezing the life out of the stress ball Derek got me for Christmas as a joke.

"Everything okay?" Po asked and I looked over at him in the drivers seat,

"Yeah." I replied before staring at my shoes. Everything was fine no one was after us, Derek stopped his weird concoction...Chloe was safely in the hospital and she would wake up.

"She'll wake." I looked over to see Po staring at the car in front of us, "I promise you she will." Reaching over he took my hand and squeezed it.

"You don't know that." I whispered and he sighed,

"I believe that she will so stop killing that ball." I managed a small smile and giggle from his joke before loosening my grip on the damned stress ball. Guess it could come in handy.

He took a right into the forest and I watched the trees pass by one by one. The snow that sat on the ends were mocking me with the fact that they did indeed put my best friend in the hospital. It shinned in the moonlight and I glared at it my hatred for snow increasing.

"I hate snow." I snapped as the tears poured down my cheeks, "I hate it!" He didn't say anything as he pulled over onto the side of the road and turned me to face him.

"I know." He replied reaching up to wipe my tears away. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes.

What would I do without him. He was so sweet and caring towards me.

"I love you." I whispered and suddenly it was like the entire world froze as surprise crossed his face so there we sat in silence. Him not saying a word and me well I just tried to keep my tears at bay trying to prepare myself for the hardships that arrive after those forbidden words.

* * *

><p><strong>Simon's POV<strong>

I could do this. Derek said I could. He said I was ready. I am ready. I was going to wait until New Years but it was too far away and why not today on Christmas Eve.

And yet here I am pacing back and forth in my kitchen stressing about asking some girl to marry me. Okay so maybe she wasn't just some girl she was the one _is_ the one. Just like Chloe is the only one for Derek I knew that Roxy was the only one for me. How does one prepare themselves for this, how do they strike up the courage to do it without knowing which end of the pole they'll get.

"Simon?" I looked up and over at her. She was beautiful wearing just her simple nightgown her hair curled and hanging down over her left shoulder,

"Hey."

"Why are you pacing?" She asked walking towards me and resting a hand on my cheek. This was it the moment,

"Marry me." It just came out just like that and I swallowed nervously before getting on one knee in front of her, "marry me." I repeated softer this time, more serious as I pulled the ring case out of my breast pocket opening it to show it to her.

She stared at it tears swelling in her eyes before nodding,

"Yes. A million times yes." She hugged me and I smiled. That's where they get their courage. They know that the look they'll get when it happens, that look of admiration, love and everything you can imagine. Yes that's where true courage lies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All their Christmas Eves. Next chapter will be a few weeks later.  
><strong>

**Raksha Souza**

**You can do it you have all the weapons you need.**

**NOW FIGHT!  
><strong>


	19. Need To Know

Need To Know

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kelley Armstrong! Roxy, Po and Lani belong to ****Bookworm1807  
><strong>

**R&R People it's all about the Reading&Reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously <strong>_**_In Simon's POV_**

_I could do this. Derek said I could. He said I was ready. I am ready. I was going to wait until New Years but it was too far away and why not today on Christmas Eve._

_And yet here I am pacing back and forth in my kitchen stressing about asking some girl to marry me. Okay so maybe she wasn't just some girl she was the one is the one. Just like Chloe is the only one for Derek I knew that Roxy was the only one for me. How does one prepare themselves for this, how do they strike up the courage to do it without knowing which end of the pole they'll get._

_"Simon?" I looked up and over at her. She was beautiful wearing just her simple nightgown her hair curled and hanging down over her left shoulder,_

_"Hey."_

_"Why are you pacing?" She asked walking towards me and resting a hand on my cheek. This was it the moment,_

_"Marry me." It just came out just like that and I swallowed nervously before getting on one knee in front of her, "marry me." I repeated softer this time, more serious as I pulled the ring case out of my breast pocket opening it to show it to her._

_She stared at it tears swelling in her eyes before nodding,_

_"Yes. A million times yes." She hugged me and I smiled. That's where they get their courage. They know that the look they'll get when it happens, that look of admiration, love and everything you can imagine. Yes that's where true courage lies._

* * *

><p><strong>DAYS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel's POV<strong>

Lani had me working my butt off for this New Years party. Everything had to be perfect and even though I felt exhausted I knew she was much worse then I was. She was uncontrollable set on a mission she had to complete. She'd wake up at midnight to go through her list four times and then star panicking worried she'd missed something. New Years was supposed to be moving on from our past mistakes and starting over but I knew all of us just knew it meant we might not have Chloe.

We all knew it'd happen eventually but I mean we all hoped it wouldn't. Everyone hopes for the best but in situations like this you don't always get what you want. What you deserve. Since Chloe's father wasn't a large part of her life anymore he hadn't come to visit in a while we all figure you know he wouldn't seeing our friend in that condition was hard enough. For Steve it must've been ten times worse. After losing his wife he has to lose his daughter as well? According to the stories Chloe used to tell us they both had troubles entering a car after her mothers car crash but now he out right refused to. The newspaper had printed his fears about cars a few months back that and that he hadn't entered the hospital since the first time he went to see her.

Now months later we all tried to keep our minds, body, hands everything busy so we wouldn't pause to think about it. Our Chloe gone, gone gone like never to return because in less then a month. Her father would pull the plug.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

The silence in the house made my skin crawl. Why was it so quiet it never was before. Usually someone was here to prod and bug Derek but the house was cloaked in a thick impenetrable silence. I took a deep breath and blocked those thoughts from entering as Po followed through the door behind me,

"No one here?" He asked and I shrugged walking into the kitchen to find the kettle steaming on the stove a cup sitting on the counter beside it.

"Derek?" I asked looking around to spot him but nothing returned my call. Walking deeper into the house I looked into the living room spinning around my eyes caught the open basement door, "Po wait here." He nodded and sat down on the couch turning the T.V on as he did. I quickly walked over to the door and peered down the stairs looking around for any sort of figure. Seeing nothing I started my way down the stairs.

"I'm not going to hurt you Tori." I walked the rest of the way down to find Derek sitting on a stool staring at the wall.

"I know that I just don't like this room." I whispered and he looked up at me,

"I haven't been down here since..." He's word trailed off but I knew what he meant. I walked over to him and hugged him. Yeah I hugged wolfboy I must've been crazy. He hugged me back and it was slightly awkward but I think we both appreciated the fact that we could actually get along. Chloe would have been proud. Tear gathered in my eyes and I pulled away from the hug.

"I don't want to say goodbye." I wiped my eyes washing my tears away and Derek frowned,

"The more I try not to think about it the more I do." He looked at the wall again, "I thought she'd be awake by now."

"There's still hope." I whispered quietly and he looked at me sadly,

"Not much." I sat beside him and joined him in staring at the wall. New Years was tonight but none of us were looking forwards to it. It just meant a day closer to losing my best friend.

* * *

><p>"Karan wake up!" A voice shouted in my ear and I pushed their head away groaning. It must have been early what do they think they're doing, "trying to wake you up dummy." I groaned and sat up,<p>

"Did I say that out loud?" I blinked at the sunlight and looked to my left to see Drone roll his eyes and get up.

"It's nearly four in the afternoon and you need to get ready for Lani's party." I groaned and fell back on my bed.

"Later."

"No now." He pulled my blankets from my bed and I glared,

"Your supposed to be nice to your boyfriend." I snapped at him and he grinned slyly.

"Oh is that what we are now." He smirked at me making me feel like his prey. I froze before scrambling up from my bed and launching myself out my door and down the hall. His happy laughter chased me down the hall and into my bathroom my heart racing a million miles an hour. Damn I totally was the girl in our relationship. When the hell did that happen!

"Drone!" I screamed and the door handle twisted as he let himself in,

"Yes?" He asked leaning against the door way,

"I uh...I-I'm not a girl!" I began and he tilted his head in confusion.

"I know that Karan remember I'm gay I don't like girls." Turning around he walked down the hall.

"You treat me like one!" I shouted after him and Drone looked over his shoulder at me.

"Do I?" I nodded and Drone shrugged, "I didn't notice sorry." A slight blush covered his cheeks and I grinned our roles reversing from earlier.

"Come here." Drone shook his head at me,

"Go have a shower Karan." I blinked in shock he'd disobeyed me! No one does that!

"Dr-"

"Hurry or I'll leave without you Karan." Shutting the door and groaned and stepped into the shower. I'd have to teach him how to obey me though for as long as I can remember...I've obeyed him and he's well...he just ignores my orders.

* * *

><p><strong>Drone's POV<strong>

I had to tell him I knew I had to eventually but I just couldn't. Yet I knew that if I didn't tell Karan someone might tell him at the party and then we'd get in a fight. I wanted to protect him from this pain. She was the first to know of my love for Karan she saw it and she was there for me 100% and now she was going to die. Like really die and that brought tears to my eyes. Pushing them away I grabbed my coat and Karan's before knocking on the bathroom door,

"Hurry or we'll be late." The shower turned off and I heard feet shuffle to the door moments before he walked out completely naked.

"Late for what?" He asked as I hid my face trying desperately not to check out my best friend/boyfriend.

"The New Years party I told Lani we'd set up the speakers for her." I opened my eyes as her wrapped a towel around his waist, "I set out and outfit for you already it's on your bed." He nodded before tilting my face up to look into his.

"Were you crying?" His voice was soft and sweet just like I'd hear when he talked to his bimbos but this time. This time this sweet, soft caring voice was directed at me which sent my heart fluttering like a hummingbirds wings.

"No." I whispered and he cocked an eyebrow,

"Really now." I sighed and pulled away from his seducing scent.

"Go put your clothes on." I ordered before rushing back to the door, "I'll meet you in the car!" I called back closing the door behind me before he could protest. I was protecting him from finding out about Chloe. He didn't need more on his plate then he already has now. Yes this was the right thing to do. He didn't need to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Lani's POV<strong>

New Years the most wonderful time of the year. The party was going to fantastic and everyone I ever cared about is coming! I had to make sure every single detail was beyond perfected.

"Lani where do you want the sound system?"

"Kitchen table hun," I told Daniel, "Karan and Drone will but it up later." He nodded and set it down before helping someone lock up all our valuables in a safe. That was the first thing you needed to do. Lock everything of meaning up first.

"Lani?" Spinning around in my totally awesome spinning chair I smiled and hugged my bestest gay friend in the world.

"Sound systems on the kitchen table." I told him and Drone nodded slipping a disk into my hand.

"For later." He whispered and dragged Karan into the kitchen. Glancing down in my hand I smiled,

"The perfect end for the perfect night." I whispered and inserted the disk into my DVD player. This really was going to be an amazing night.

* * *

><p><strong>Raksha Souza<strong>

**You can do it you have all the weapons you need.**

**NOW FIGHT!  
><strong>


	20. My Life Is You

My Life Is You

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kelley Armstrong! Roxy, Po and Lani belong to ****Bookworm1807  
><strong>

**R&R People it's all about the Reading&Reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously <strong>_**_In Lani's POV_**

_"Lani?" Spinning around in my totally awesome spinning chair I smiled and hugged my bestest gay friend in the world._

_"Sound systems on the kitchen table." I told him and Drone nodded slipping a disk into my hand._

_"For later." He whispered and dragged Karan into the kitchen. Glancing down in my hand I smiled,_

_"The perfect end for the perfect night." I whispered and inserted the disk into my DVD player. This really was going to be an amazing night._

* * *

><p><strong>PARTY TIME!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel's POV<strong>

Finally we were done setting up. A table full of drinks, a table full of appetizers and a sign pointing to our bathroom. Lani had gone all out with the decorations and the music which of course was from our CD's. The living room was the main place for guests to go not like we'd have hundreds or anything Tori was bringing a few girlfriends who were bringing their boyfriends. Drone was bringing another guy, another 'gay' guy and from what I've heard Karan had no idea. Not like he had to be jealous cause Drone's gay friend was bringing his boyfriend. Derek was coming with himself of course. Po was coming with a few guy friends of his who happened to be single then there was Simon and Roxy just bringing themselves and that giant rock sitting on her left hand. Lani was inviting her entire family. Terrifying. I mean it was hard enough to control my girlfriend but her family! I decided to invite no one. Being with Lani was enough for me, well that and like Derek I didn't trust many outsiders. I think our worst guest coming tonight was Steve Saunders. Chloe's father was still in town he was filling out paper work for...for when they pull Chloe's plug and since he was still here Lauren made us invite him. She made us by threatening to show up herself and bring old people with her. Old single woman or Cougars as they are formally known as. Well after her threat we called him up hoping he'd decline but he said he'd come. I knew we were all nervous about this and we were all mad especially Derek who ordered us all to make sure Steve went no where near him. Mainly for the fact that I'm sure if Derek was close enough he's "accidentally" rip Steve's head off.

"DANIEL ANSWER THE DOOR!" I jolted up from my door running to pull the door open and let in her family.

"Slow as usual Daniel?" Her sister quirked at me before brushing past me with her husband. This was going to be a long night.

Shortly after Lani's family showed up the room began to fill with all our guests. Lani greeted Steve at the door because no one else would move to do so. Drone was "slyly" checking out Karan who was completely oblivious to that fact.

"Don't talk to me!" I sighed as I followed the voice into the kitchen to see Steve standing beside Derek. Looking around I noticed both Karan and Drone were missing seeing as it was Drone's turn to watch out for Steve that must've been how he was standing with Derek.

"I think we need to talk."

"No we really don't." Taking a deep breath Derek looked up from his red plastic cup at me. Like usual he was giving off his puppy dog eyes begging me to help him.

"Mr. Saunders please leave Derek alone." Chloe's father turned around to face me and you could see instantly the toll that his choice was taking on him. His eyes were slightly swollen as if he'd cried an hour ago, their were deep pockets under his eyes showing how much sleep he'd skipped. The old man looked as if he was in his eighties and near death.

"I can't let her remain in that bed." He stated and Derek closed his eyes his hands shaking with anger,

"She won't be! She'll wake up!" His voice began to rise and was laced with a firm belief.

"What if she doesn't? How long do you wish to see her like that?" Steve argued.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"She'll wake up! I know she will!" Steve just frowned at me before sighing and sitting down at the table. By now we'd attracted everyone's attention and those who didn't know what was going on were excusing them to the backyard to let us discuss our issues.

"What's going on? Why is everyone yelling?" Karan asked looking around at everyone in the room. I'm guessing that he has no idea what is going on because he'd not angry at all. Taking a deep breath I tried to calm down my anger before I broke something.

"Steve Saunders here is going to pull Chloe's plug." Drone whispered looking down at his hands, "I was supposed to tell you earlier but...I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Excuse me?" Karan was shaking in anger much like I was when I first found out but at the moment I wasn't sure if it was at Steve or at his boyfriend for keeping a secret like this.

"I love my daughter don't get me wrong but I can't...no I won't let her remain in that damned bed for eternity!"

"You won't have to she will wake up Mr. Saunders." Lani cut in to the conversation but it wasn't helping a bit. He'd made up his mind and that was that. I was losing the most important person in my life.

"I want to show you something." Daniel spoke up before nodding at his girlfriend who lead us to the living room. Changing the disk in their blu-ray player she stepped back and pressed play. The screen flickered to life and the static began on the T.V before cutting out and showing the wooden floorboards of a house or an apartment.

_'Is it on?' Someone off screen asked and a small laugh chimed through the speakers,_

_'I think so.'_

_'Well is it or is it not?' The camera swung up and showed the faces of the band members excluding Daniel._

_'It is calm down.' Daniel replied from behind camera. The walls were covered in decorations behind them, balloons had the words **Happy New Years** written across them._

_'It's almost twelve.' Karan spoke from on camera as he stared at his watch._

_'How far away?' Chloe asked as she tried to look at the watch._

_'Stop stepping on my foot shorty!' Karan demanded elbowing her aside, 'three minutes.'_

_'Enough time to get the champagne!' Lani cheered before running out of the screen shot only to return moments later to pop the champagne bottle._

"This was last years new years." Daniel spoke up, "it was a memorable time for all of us. Chloe is a big part of our band she's the glue holding us together even now but if she's gone we won't be visiting her at the hospital we won't have the sweet scent of strawberries following us around to cheer us on all day. We need Chloe."

"Not just them but us too." Tori pipped up, "she's not just my best friend she's my sister!"

"The love of my life." I whispered quietly but it caught his attention so I spoke up, "didn't it hurt to lose your wife?" His face fell and he sighed.

"More then you can imagine."

"Then why are you taking her away from me from us!" I demanded glancing back at the screen to see her laughing with her friends. It hurt a little to think that she was so happy but I know she deserved it after the way I treated her before.

"Five more months." I glanced up at him and he nodded, "five months and then you have to let her go." Holding back tears of joy I walked over and hugged him. Maybe just maybe he might have given me my life back. My life that is and always will be _Chloe_. For now though I need to focus on passing all my coming exams, it's what she'd want me to do.

.

TEN

.

I hadn't even noticed.

.

9

.

That the room.

.

8

.

Had filled with all the guests.

.

7

.

Counting down to the new year.

.

6

.

Some were chanting.

.

5

.

Others were whispering wishes to themselves.

.

4

.

What was I doing?

.

3

.

What I'm always doing.

.

2

.

Every moment of everyday.

.

1

.

Thinking of you.

.

.

.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short! Also I apologize that it's lacking my usual umph! but this was a hard chapter to write I just was...blocked. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SET IN APRIL!  
><strong>

**Sadly I will be gone from the 5th of April to the 30th of April. I apologize for the late update and I swear that once I'm back this will change.**

**Raksha Souza**

**You can do it you have all the weapons you need.**

**NOW FIGHT!  
><strong>


	21. He Swears

He Swears

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kelley Armstrong! Roxy, Po and Lani belong to ****Bookworm1807  
><strong>

**R&R People it's all about the Reading&Reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously <strong>_**_In Derek's POV_**

_What was I doing?_

_._

_3_

_._

_What I'm always doing._

_._

_2_

_._

_Every moment of everyday._

_._

_1_

_._

_Thinking of you._

_._

_._

_._

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

As April came around so were my exams which was what I spent a long time studying for. I didn't chat with anyone in my classes nor did I stay on campus and have dorm mates so I tended to spend my time studying at home alone. I kicked Tori out for a few weeks sending her off to stay at Po's, she didn't really mind that much. I locked all my doors and windows after Daniel climbed up to the second story to get into the house. Apparently he hadn't heard about the creation of knocking. On my door hung a large bold sign that read.

**I'M STUDYING GET LOST!**

So not many people knock on it. It's not lonely because I'm so focused on studying but at times my mind wanders off to Chloe and I recount how many days I have left. It's April 23rd today and I have until May 31st not including today makes 38 days. I sighed and slumped back in my chair. I knew whenever my mind wandered off to Chloe it was time to take a break. I sighed closing my eyes I pictured Chloe, it was getting harder and harder to do as time passed. As time passed though I started to agree more and more with what Steve said. I can't continue to watch her waste away in that bed, but at the same time I can't no I won't give up on her. If I did, it'd be like I never wanted her from the start.

Getting up I went and grabbed some food from the fridge which was getting more and more empty by the day. Grocery shopping was a pain in the ass though and I'd much rather just call Simon to do it for me. I know he would though it was either grocery shopping or more wedding plans and as much as he loves Roxy he was not at all enjoying the planning part. In fact he asked Drone to do it for him, he had a large red mark on his cheek after that so now he sits there and impatiently helps his fiance.

Drone and Karan were another story. The two were constantly arguing and then breaking up. Well really it was just Karan breaking up with Drone repeatedly, apparently Drone not telling him Chloe's plug was going to be pulled and wedged a large trust gap between the two. Personally when I think of those two I don't think I'd let Karan back into my life over and over like Drone is. Guess that's the downside of love.

The more I think about them though it reminds me that Chloe went through the same thing with me. Not as many times but what I did to her was worse then not telling someone something important. At moments I go back and relive what happened the day I screwed everything up and I try and think of ways I could've controlled my anger. Or at times I think back to when I did get her back into my life and I want to scream at the idiot I was to give up on that god damned project because all it would do was destroy our mate. Shaking my head clear of my thoughts I sat back down and continued my studying.

* * *

><p><strong>Drone's POV<strong>**  
><strong>

"Seriously Karan it happened four f***ing months ago!" I argued with my idiotic boyfriend for the hundredth time.

"And?" He retorted from where he sat on the couch glaring at me,

"Why can't you just move past it!"

"Because you _lied_ to me,"

"No I just didn't tell you as soon as I found out!"

"You lied!"

"Did not!" I whined sounding like a five year old who was caught stealing his siblings cookie.

"You did, you lied to me." I sighed but his glare kept me quiet as he continued, "how am I even to know that you haven't lied to me before."

"I never lied to you!"

"How am I supposed to trust you Drone!" He stood up tossing the magazine he was holding onto the ground, "how am I supposed to know whether or not you're telling the truth when you say you love me!" I flinched and he looked away his jaw popping slightly as he flexed it in anger. I closed my eyes trying to hold my tears at bay, sure the past few months we'd been having fights and we always resolved them with a hot make out session but he'd never...never said anything like that to me before.

"H-how can you even say that to me." I whispered trying and failing to keep the pain in my heart out of my voice but it was their loud and clear. I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall over my eyelids and wiped the few that managed to escape. I didn't want him using them against me, I was afraid that he would. He still didn't look at me and I sniffled bottom lip quivering as I held back a sob. His head snapped to attention when I managed to escape and his eyes softened when he looked at me.

"Drone," My name was a soft pleading whisper as if he couldn't take it if I cried. His hand reached out towards me but I couldn't take it. Spinning I fled from the room tears falling down my face like a river breaking it's dam. The hardest part was when I looked back at the top of the stairs to watch him walk out my front door as if he didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

"Tori can you grab my stuff?" Derek called from the kitchen and I glanced around the living room,

"What stuff you numskull!"

"The stuff by the door!" I sighed and walked to the door to see a large pile of stuff sitting by it,

"All of it?"

"Uh..." He poked his head out of the door and looked at it, "the brown box, white box and my jacket." He disappeared again and I looked at the stuff,

"Where do you want it?"

"My truck!" He yelled and I sighed picking up the first box I began to move his things. Today was his graduation day April 29th, I sighed as I thought about it. Sure I was happy Derek was graduating but in my mind his graduation day was also like the warning alarm clock telling me that I only had 32 days to wake Chloe up. I was researching every spell in the books and contacting everyone I had ever met and anyone they knew. So far I'd come across a few spells that didn't work so Simon and I are discussing creating a mixed spell uniquely for Necromancers. However, Dad (Kit Bae) was telling me that since her comma was caused by a natural accident that waking her with a spell could cause brain damage. After learning this I discussed it with Derek who just shrugged his shoulders before telling me, '_I'd rather her be brain damaged then dead, she'd still be Chloe and I'd spend every waking moment helping her and staying by her side._' Probably the most romantic thing he's ever said in front of me at least.

"I'm done!" I called as he walked out of the kitchen in his cap and gown.

"How do I look?" He asked and I bit my bottom look from answering,

"What?"

"You look ridiculous!" I couldn't help it as I let loose the laughter. Derek being as tall as he is had the gown resting at his knees the cap was too small and awkwardly sat on his head. The hideous blue black that they choose for the gowns looked terrible on my brother. I pulled out the camera and snapped a few photos so that Chloe could see when she woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Karan's POV<strong>

When I arrived at Derek's grad I found everyone surrounding him and hugging him. Lani was bouncing up and down a bag of cookies in her hand. (Probably the most dangerous thing to hand to that woman!) Daniel stood beside her smiling like a freak. (Probably the one who gave her the cookies, he really is an idiot!) Tori was flirting with Po I swear the two of them make me sick! Simon stood with his hand around his fiance who was chatting with Derek. Drone stood beside Daniel his dark brown hair spiked with gel showing his soul burning brown eyes. His eyes caught mine as I stared at him and they looked away instantly. Swallowing the sadness and guilt eating at me I made my way towards the group.

"I should go looks like their all lining up." Derek said and Lani gave him a big hug,

"She'd be so very very proud of you Derek." Derek pulled away from the hug and nodded a hint of sadness hung in his eyes but he managed to smile at her. Simon clasped his brother on the back before heading towards the seat area with everyone else.

"Good job." I spoke up and he nodded at me before jogging off.

As everyone started towards the seats Simon had saved for us I managed to snag Drone's wrist and tug him back into my chest.

"May I speak with you?" I whispered in his ear and he nodded his head slightly. Placing a kiss on his cheek I spun him around to face me. I leaned in and placed my forehead on his own staring into his eyes.

"Hurry or we'll miss Derek graduating!"

"He's in the 'S's we've got time."

"Well maybe I don't want to stand here forever."

"Is my company not wanted?" I asked and he sighed,

"It's always wanted Karan." He whispered his cheeks turning a slight pink, "but you..." His words faded out and his eyes turned sad.

"Drone what I said 5 days ago was...I don't even have words to describe how terrible it was." I brushed my thumb across his cheek before kissing his cute button nose.

"Kara-"

"I know you love me Drone and I know I have to move past this entire screw up but it was Chloe."

"That's why I didn't want to tell you." He whispered his eyes staring right into me, "I didn't want to be the one to tell you, I couldn't bear to see you hurt from me."

"You lunatic." I muttered before catching his lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

><p>"DEREK SOUZA!" His name was called and he walked up onto the stage looking out he saw all his friends, his family sitting there smiling at him. They snapped photo's and cheered as he moved his tassel from one end to the other and as he did he swore he saw her. Standing at the back between the two seating areas. She smiled at him her strawberry blonde hair billowing softly in the light breeze, her baby blue eyes shining with admiration. Her mouth opened and he swears he could hear her voice carried by the wind.<p>

"Congrats babe, I love you."

And suddenly it was over and he was walking off the stage and by the time he could see where she was. She was already gone, faded into the sunlight.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: So that last part there where he sees Chloe is just his imagination she is still in a comma! But she is who he wants to be there most of all so he sees her.<strong>

**Raksha Souza**

**You can do it you have all the weapons you need.**

**NOW FIGHT!  
><strong>


	22. Noises

Noises

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kelley Armstrong! Roxy, Po and Lani belong to ****Bookworm1807  
><strong>

**R&R People it's all about the Reading&Reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously <strong>_**_In 3rd Persons POV_**

_"DEREK SOUZA!" His name was called and he walked up onto the stage looking out he saw all his friends, his family sitting there smiling at him. They snapped photo's and cheered as he moved his tassel from one end to the other and as he did he swore he saw her. Standing at the back between the two seating areas. She smiled at him her strawberry blonde hair billowing softly in the light breeze, her baby blue eyes shining with admiration. Her mouth opened and he swears he could hear her voice carried by the wind._

_"Congrats babe, I love you."_

_And suddenly it was over and he was walking off the stage and by the time he could see where she was. She was already gone, faded into the sunlight._

* * *

><p>There in the background if you listen close enough you can hear it. The faint buzzing noise, or was it a humming noise? No more like a bell that never stopped a soft ongoing ring or a bring like a bell on a bike. If you listened more you could hear the extremely faint sounds of footsteps hurrying down a tile hall the shoes they wore clicking softly, or loudly depending on the type and their speed.<p>

Listening intently she could easily pinpoint the hastened footsteps of running shoes. She heard the familiar squeaking of the door being thrust open and the groan as it was shut behind.

"Hey." He spoke moving closer. As per-usual she heard the rustling of something at her bedside and the scraping of chair legs as the chair was pulled closer, "I graduated." He began to tell her about his day, about his party about everything and she listened. Not like their was anything else to do, and it was nice to have something to do to take her mind of the constant struggle of life, or was it death?

All she knew was whatever she was doing let her listen to his voice so she should just kept plowing on. Avoiding the brilliant light that was slowly catching up because whatever it was couldn't be good. Suddenly the chair squeaked as it moved away from the bed, time seemed to go faster. Was it just her or was he leaving sooner?

"I love you." The deep rumbling voice spoke and she tried to reach out. Tried to stop him, but she couldn't and possibly she would never be able to.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"Congratulations Derek!" Everyone shouted as I walked into my house. Rolling my eyes I headed into my kitchen to find it crammed with supernaturals and old allies.

"Heard about your mate, hope she wakes up." Jeremiah told me squeezing my shoulder. I bowed my head and nodded,

"So do I." I whispered, "so do I." Grabbing a drink I forced a smile on my face and greeted people until I could reach the staircase, once their I quickly made my way to my room. Laying down on my bed I sighed, I didn't have long with Chloe and as much as I wanted it to be like some cheesy movie where the guy cleans up his life and the girl wakes up for her happily ever after that just wasn't what happens in real life. Every time I visited her the sight of her in the bed reminded me of how long I had left with her and I just couldn't stay there.

"Derek?" I looked up as my Dad walked in, "I thought you'd be hiding in here." He came and sat beside me as I opened my beer and he opened his own. With Dad it was always easy, I didn't have to say a word but I knew he understood. We sat there in the silence that was full of conversation at the same time.

"Dad? Derek?" We both looked up at the door before checking the time. Standing up Dad gave me a hug before going out to find and calm Simon down. Turning around I looked at the picture on my bedside table,

"I miss you." I whispered to myself before closing my eyes and take a deep breath. I'd need to be calm to walk into whatever disaster Simon has created in my house.

Walking downstairs I saw Simon cleaning my living room floor and I wasn't interested to scream at him right now. The house was starting to empty fairly quickly as everyone had to head home. Most wished me and Chloe well and others simply congratulated me. As the house emptied and I was left alone with my family we sat down and they insisted in going down memory lane for my terrible elementary school and high school years.

I guess as it all goes the party wasn't too bad but we all knew that as hard as they try they just can't replace Chloe for me.

* * *

><p>As the lights are turned down and darkness sweeps into her vision she can't tell where the light goes. She struggles against the hold she has but it'll never break. So she'll sit there and wait, wait for the thumping of feet, the squeaking of doors, the rustling of flowers and the scraping of chair legs. She'll wait another day as she always does because that's all she has to look forward too, and if she didn't have anything to look forward to then she'd simply give up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is short on purpose I can't continue this chapter by ending it like this. I apologize but the next one will be action packed XD.<strong>

**Raksha Souza**

**You can do it you have all the weapons you need.**

**NOW FIGHT!  
><strong>


	23. The Days After I Lost You

The Days After I Lost You

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kelley Armstrong! Roxy, Po and Lani belong to ****Bookworm1807  
><strong>

**R&R People it's all about the Reading&Reviewing!**

**Derek's Party was 10 Days ago.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously <strong>_**_In RANDOM Persons POV_**

_As the lights are turned down and darkness sweeps into her vision she can't tell where the light goes. She struggles against the hold she has but it'll never break. So she'll sit there and wait, wait for the thumping of feet, the squeaking of doors, the rustling of flowers and the scraping of chair legs. She'll wait another day as she always does because that's all she has to look forward too, and if she didn't have anything to look forward to then she'd simply give up._

* * *

><p>I stood there staring down at her. With only 22 days to go until...that day and the closer it got the harder it became to see her. Her hands were still cold, her eyes closed like she was sleeping and yet she wasn't.<p>

Her hair was clean and brushed every day by one of the nurses. Glass vases sat on every table full of various flowers, there was a few of us that new her favorites were sunflowers and placed then near her bed.

"Hey Derek!" Looking behind me I noticed Lani walk in her new hair color this week a bright strawberry red which brightened up the depressing room. In her hands she held more sunflower which put my own to shame.

"Hey." I tried to make my voice sound cheerful but it just sounded dull and upset.

"She looks better." Lani moved to stand on the other side of Chloe reaching to take her right hand.

"She'll never wake up will she." I whispered letting go of Chloe's hand.

"Don't say that Derek! If you don't believe she'll never wake up!"

"I don't want to keep believing only to lose all my faith." I replied standing up. I glanced down at my unconscious mate,

"Derek-"

"Make sure they keep the sunflowers closer then the tulips. She likes sunflowers."

"You're not coming back here are you?" I shook my head as I leaned down to kiss frozen cold unmoving lips one last time. Pulling away from her I turned and walked out the door forcing myself not to look back at the love of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 19:<strong>

_It's hard._

_I'm not going to say it's not cause that would be a lie._

_I try to forget, try to pretend that she's already gone but it's not that easy._

_I know she's there and I want to see her, I know how much it'll hurt._

_Every time I see her my heart is ripped out._

_I can't._

_I have to stay away._

_It's better for me to stay here._

_I'll never forget her though._

_That smiling face._

_Bright blue eyes._

_I love you Chloe._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 16:<strong>

_Dad's trying to convince me to see her._

_He doesn't understand how much it hurts._

_He thinks it's so easy to see her laying there._

_He believes that I can bring her back or some other bullshit._

_Tori wants me to go as well, she's just like Dad.  
><em>

_I love them all._

_Right now I just need to be alone._

_I need my space._

_I need to grieve in my own ways._

_Though I try not to cry as I write this the sheet becomes damp and my writing is blurred._

_I wish it was easier sometimes._

_At moments like this I wish she was fine._

_I wish I hadn't hit her._

_I wish I'd chased after her back then and not missed so much time._

_Yet._

_When I think of it, I wouldn't be who I am with out this happening._

_Is it wrong to be proud of who I am now when I lose who I need._

_Who I love._

_Is being me even worth it._

_Without her around?_

_I love you Chloe._

* * *

><p><strong>Day<strong> **13:**

_I love her._

_It's a mantra that spins in my head._

_I love her._

_Every word is true._

_I need her._

_Every moment away from her kills me._

_I can't move on._

_Yet I need too.  
><em>

_Chloe where are you?_

_I need you too lead me._

_I need you to be my guide._

_My star._

_The light is dark now and there is no path._

_My Chloe._

_Can their be no happiness without you here._

_I knew that one day you would be gone,_

_but what hurts the most is knowing I will never see you again,_

_I will never hear your voice again,_

_and I will never feel your touch again..._

_oh how I miss you so._

_Karen Kostyla_

_Death leaves a heartache no one can heal,_

_love leaves a **memory** no one can steal._

_Unknown_

_I love you Chloe._

* * *

><p>I hadn't seen Chloe in days it was now day 11 and nothing had changed. No one was convincing me to go see her anymore they all accepted my choice but filled me in on everything that was going on. I always sent flowers over with Tori and anyone else who was heading out to see her. The closer the date got the more I closed down, I asked Tori to move out for a few months. My house became more depressing as every photo of Chloe saddened me and I ended up taking them down one by one, placing them in my basement. There was only a few that I could sit and stare at forever to remind me of the good old days. The day was circled by Tori onto the calender which didn't help with my grieving.<p>

Drinking was programed into me now, ever time I thought of the day or of her in that bed I'd pick up a beer or two. Not that I was an alcoholic I just liked to have a few drinks every now and then.

* * *

><p>There was no quickened steps, squeaking doors, rustling flowers, scraping chair legs no deep voice softly saying her name and telling her about his day. Though she waited as the lights came on and went off. What happened, did something happen? Where was the mysterious man who held her hand warming her heart kissed her lips making her feel like she belonged. The longer she waited the more devastated she got and slowly day by day she began to give up and give in, until the light engulfed her completely.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PM: Sorry for the shortness.<strong>

**Raksha Souza**

**You can do it you have all the weapons you need.**

**NOW FIGHT!  
><strong>


	24. Today's The Day

Today's The Day

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kelley Armstrong! Roxy, Po and Lani belong to ****Bookworm1807  
><strong>

**R&R People it's all about the Reading&Reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously <strong>_**_In RANDOM Persons POV_**

_There was no quickened steps, squeaking doors, rustling flowers, scraping chair legs no deep voice softly saying her name and telling her about his day. Though she waited as the lights came on and went off. What happened, did something happen? Where was the mysterious man who held her hand warming her heart kissed her lips making her feel like she belonged. The longer she waited the more devastated she got and slowly day by day she began to give up and give in, until the light engulfed her completely._

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

Picking up a coffee from my usual coffee shop, flowers from the market next by. A usual day in town not like any other I've had this past week.

It's better now. The pain is all gone.

"Derek!" I spun around to see Daniel grinning at me, "it's great new isn't it."

"Isn't it." I grinned and looked down at the flowers in my hands.

"Are you headed there right now?"

"No, I'm headed to the graveyard."

"Oh." Daniel frowned and I looked away, "why?"

"Something I need to do."

"Well we'll see you soon then." I nodded,

"Be out by twelve." I replied before heading down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

"When?" I asked as Po wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Next week." He replied placing a kiss on my neck.

"Next week? But that's so soon."

"Tori, you said you wanted to spend more time with me. A trip is exactly what we need."

"But-"

"Fine. If you want to stay that's your choice. I'm going." He pulled away and walked up the stairs to our bedroom.

"Po!" I called his name racing after him, "I do want to go."

"Really cause it sounds like you don't."

"I do." I wrapped my arms around his waist as he cut open another cardboard box we'd used to pack up my stuff from the apartment.

"More clothes? Really."

"Sorry." I replied sheepishly.

"These aren't really your style." He said holding them out of the box.

"They're not mine, they're Chloe's."

"Oh." He said putting them back into the box, "we should give them to Derek then."

"Yeah, he'd like that. He just started moving her things into his house. Even thinking of re-designing their bedroom to her tastes."

"Taking it seriously then."

"Yeah. He is."

* * *

><p><strong>Drone's POV<strong>

"Wake up!" I screamed into Karan's ear for the one hundredth time,

"No." He groaned turning onto his stomach.

"Yes."

"Why?" He groaned.

"Cause it's the day today..." He shot out of bed,

"Today's the day! Why didn't you say so before?" Rolling my eyes I sat and gladly watched my naked boyfriend run into the bathroom to get ready.

"You should just go like that."

"Naked?"

"Why not," I grinned jokingly, "I'd enjoy it."

"You'd be the only one." Coming back out he began to dig through the dresser in our room, "where did my green sweater go?"

"In my closet I wore it yesterday remember." He grinned at me and I couldn't help but blush.

"That's right." Ever since we started dating he'd slowly begun to accept being gay more and more. He wasn't open about it and he wasn't ready to come out to the public just yet. So every Wednesday and Friday we'd go out to a bar where I'd have to endure watching him flirt with girls to keep his reputation up. Most of the time I just stayed home and waited for him to come back. I didn't know which was worse, watching him flirt and chat up girls every smile not directed at me a knife in the heart. Or sitting at home wondering if he got so drunk he went home with one of them and cheated on me.

"Today's Wednesday." I muttered as he sat down on the bed beside me,

"So it is."

"Are you leaving early to go to the bar then?" I felt his arms wrap around my stomach pulling me into his sturdy chest.

"No, I'll skip the bar for tonight."

"Good, cause I want you to be there."

"Are you nervous?" He asked a cheesy smile sitting on his face.

"Extremely." I replied my voice quivering slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"Just sign here." The nurse instructed me as I finished off the last of the paperwork.

"Thank you." I replied handing the page back to her before rushing down the hallway. "You're free." I told her as I walked in and the petite blonde smiled joyfully at me.

"Finally." She replied her eyes sparkling a bright blue, "I can't wait to get out of here."

"Good, cause frankly I can't wait to take you away from here." I walked over and picked her up holding her close fear still harboring a spot in my heart, still warning me not to let her go.

"Derek!" She squealed and I hoisted her over my shoulder, "put me down this instant!"

"The fact that you think I would let you go after so long Chloe is ridiculous." I grinned at her as I set her back on her feet taking her hand in mine.

"Shut up." She muttered her face a dark red as she blushed.

(I was going to end it here...but I didn't)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously<em>**

"Derek."

That was the first work she said as her eyes fluttered open and closed. The second word was "bright" as the lights on the roof blinded her adjusting eyes. Her voice was a deep thick sound like it hadn't been used in months which it hadn't been.

"Ms. Saunders can you hear us?" Someone asked in the background as she struggled to open her eyes again.

"Yes." She croaked out but it came out as more of a hissing noise. Her eyes began to adjust and faces began to appear in her vision as did white lap coats. Her instant reaction was to scream and run. The Cabal must have found her or perhaps it was the Nasts, whoever it was she had to get away and it had to be now!

"Your alright Ms. Saunders you're in a hospital, you've been in a coma for several months now ma'am."

"Coma?" She asked as if the word was unknown to her of course she knew what it was but the question was why.

"We need to go through a standard procedure are you able to answer a few questions for us?" She nodded at the doctor her eyes focusing on his name tag her vision still too unclear to make out most of the letters. "Wonderful now Ms. Saunders-"

"Chloe."

"Hmm?"

"Call me Chloe." Her voice was clearing up now, just a croaky sound and when he heard it he handed her a glass of water.

"Do you remember how you got here?"

"No."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"A light, the light engulfed me and I woke up."

"Interesting." He wrote something down on a paper, "and before the coma?"

"Uh...I was with a friend at my ex-boyfriends house there was a snowstorm."

"The blizzard last year."

"I remember he did something and I...I left."

"Is that all you remember?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Do you remember this friends name?"

"Tori or Victoria Bae."

"And the boyfriends name?"

"Ex-boyfriend and it was Derek Souza."

"Ah yes Derek he came and visited you quite a bit."

"He did?" She asked and the doctor nodded.

"You don't remember why you left his house in the middle of a blizzard that size?"

"I was really mad."

"What about? Did you too have a fight?"

"I don't remember."

"Is there anyone you would like us to contact? The nurse contacted your father as soon as you awoke, your friend Derek Souza and Victoria Bae requested to be informed of your awakening immediately but by law we are required to ask your patient first."

"You may contact them." She replied her heart fluttering nervously.

"Is there anything you would like while you wait?"

"Some food and some more water would be nice." With a nod the doctor headed out the door leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Moving her bed into an upright seat position she sat there and looked around her room a smile gracing her face as she noticed the sunflowers sat closest to her bed, one of the few who knew her favorite flower was Derek but he was the only one to know her least which sat as far away from her as possible.

A nurse came in not too long after a tray in her hands with the usually distasteful hospital food and the water she'd asked for.

"Your friends are on their way." The nurse informed Chloe who smiled delighted with the news. Taking the tray of food she began to eat it slowly as the food wasn't appetizing though her stomach growled loudly. Not that long after a soft knock came from the doorway.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" I swore slamming my fridge door closed. It was six in the morning and I was out of milk though I clearly remember picking some up yesterday, though it's entirely possible I never left the house. Since I'd stopped going to see Chloe my entire schedule needed re-arranging and I wasn't positive about what the hell I did yesterday without it. Grabbing my keys and wallet I headed out the door. I'd only been half way to the store when I'd gotten the call.<p>

My phone started to ring, you know that annoying ring tone you set so you know that the call actually matters. Well it was that one and yes it was extremely annoying at six in the morning.

"Yes?" I asked as I pulled my truck over to the side of the road.

"Is Derek Souza there?"

"Speaking." I replied tapping my steering wheel impatiently.

"We're calling to tell you that Chloe Saunders has just woken up."

.

.

.

.

The entire world stopped.

.

.

.

I couldn't hear anything except the sound of my pounding heart.

.

.

.

"Could you repeat that please." I asked my voice sounding dry.

"Chloe Saunders has just woken up, you can come and visit her as soon as you'd like too." With that he hung up.

Chloe had woken up?

This wasn't registering in my mind, I must've been dreaming. Right?

My phone rang again and I picked it up.

"Derek?" It was Tori.

"Hey." I replied, "did you get the call as well?"

"Yeah."

"So...it's real?"

"Yeah," She said more excitedly as it began to form in her brain as well as mine. Hanging up I through the phone in the passenger seat yanking the car into a U-turn and speeding off to the hospital.

* * *

><p>I didn't sign in or let the front desk lady know who I was. I knew where Chloe was staying and the only thing on my mind was getting into that room. I was the first to arrive at the hospital which was either an extremely good thing or a bad one.<p>

I froze just before her door.

If Chloe's last memory was before she fell into a coma that would mean she hated me right?

On the other hand if she'd heard everything I'd said while she was in a coma would she have forgiven me?

I reached out my hand softly knocking on the door nervously knowing that either way I'd have to enter the room to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>PM: Hope the long wait made this chapter that much better.<br>**

**Raksha Souza**

**You can do it you have all the weapons you need.**

**NOW FIGHT!  
><strong>


	25. Created For Me

Created For Me

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Long awaited for I know. Enjoy!**

**The books Darkest Powers belong to Kelley Armstrong, some characters belong to BoOkWoRm**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

"Are you ready?" He asked parking outside his house, well I guess it's our house now. After I woke he insisted that we move in together. At first I was uncertain but throughout the days he began to tell me what he'd done. He told me he'd turned his life around, and he had. Days passed and I began to remember the stories, like I'd heard them before. Before you knew it I remembered everything that he'd told me. Of course trusting Derek was hard, but I loved him and he loved me.

"I'm nervous." I replied as he helped me out of the car.

"And why is that?" He asked wrapping his arm around me and resting his hand on my hip.

"Well…everyone is waiting in there to surprise me right." I said looking up at him, "but I'd much rather spend the night alone." He cleared his throat and started to lead me to the door.

"Alone, huh." I watched as his face fell. Did my words upset him?

"Well, alone with you." I added whispering as I looked at the ground in an attempt to hide my blush.

"You're beautiful," He whispered as his fingers brushed my chin pulling my face up to look him in the eye, "don't hide you eyes from me Chloe, I've spent too long without them." I could feel my entire body rise ten degrees at his words.

"Derek." I whispered wrapping my arms around him tugging at his shirt so he could lean down. It was a signal he'd learned from when we were teenagers and he followed my command. Leaning up I kissed him, trying to show him just how I felt in that one action.

"We have a party in our house, we should probably make an appearance." He whispered running a hand through my hair as I nodded. Taking a deep breath we turned towards our door, reaching out I pushed the door open. Honestly, I really did try to be surprised at the loud shout of 'Surprise!', but I wasn't that surprised. After all I did see it coming.

"Hey guys." I replied slipping my shoes off as we entered the house. Derek's hand moved up to my back supporting me as we made our rounds around the house. It really was beautiful here. The last time I was here was so long ago; the house was completely bare back then not a single picture in sight. Back then I'd walked these halls in distaste thinking he'd stolen this house from me, when really he'd built it for me, designed everything the way I wanted. Yet when I walked through them now, pictures of us lining the walls, friends greeting up with cheerful smiles, all I could feel was Derek. Derek and me perhaps, yet the house made me feel like Derek holding me in his arms.

"I put them up after Tori brought them over." He told me as I looked at the pictures lining the walls.

"They're lovely." I replied squeezing the hand held in my own, "the entire house is."

"I also moved everything into our room." He whispered in my ear, "As of an hour ago you were officially moved into the house."

"You didn't have to do that." I replied wrapping my arms around his neck, "but thank you." We kissed lightly hidden away from the busy party that was meant to welcome me home.

"Chloe!" I heard a loud familiar voice call, pulling away from Derek I turned towards Lani's voice.

"Hey guys." I smiled pulling Lani in for a hug as Derek greeted Daniel.

"They got close while you were gone." Lani whispered into my ear as we watched Derek and Daniel exchange pleasantries.

"Chloe!" Pulling away from Lani I was attacked by Drone moments after, "your up and walking! Oh I'm just so proud!"

"Drone try not to strangle her, Derek might tear you to pieces if you did, plus I kinda like you the way you are now." I froze at Karan's voice pushing Drone back to stare at them.

"Am I missing something?" I asked trying to hold the massive grin off my face.

"Maybe." Drone said blushing at looking at the floor. I felt Derek's arm circle around my waist from behind me pulling me against his chest.

"Karan?" I looked at him and he blushed darker then Drone.

"It's-"

"He loves me!" Drone interrupted wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Smiling over at me, "we've been going out for a while now."

"Six months." Karan whispered still looking at his feet. Pulling away from Derek giving him a gently smile before attacking two of my favorite boys in a large hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" I cheered ruffling their hair before returning to my very favorite male.

"We're happy for you as well." Daniel said looking at Derek and I and I grinned.

"Thank you." I replied looking up at Derek as I did. His green eyes shinning with so many emotions I got lost in them.

"They say it's rude to stare." He whispered in my ear and I blushed looking away.

"Shut up." I muttered dragging Derek out of the room. "When exactly is this party going to be over? Not that I don't like our friends."

"Soon." Derek replied kissing the crown of my hair.

"How about now?" I asked looking up at him and he laughed.

"Alright." Kissing my cheek he walked to the center of the living room. His presence demanded attention; this was always what happened with Derek. Even his walk called attention to himself and everyone turned to him when he began to speak.

"Thank you, everyone for coming and joining us here. I know everyone in this room is as glad as I am at the safe return of our beloved Chloe Saunders." I blushed as he waved me over to join him. This was so much more embarrassing then the 'surprise' entrance to the party. Sighing I walked over to him taking his warm hand in my own. "I'd like everyone to raise a glass to the beautiful girl who's blessed us all with her presence, but first. I have an important question to ask." He turned and looked at me reaching out he moved a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Der-" Reaching out he pressed his hands to my lip.

"Don't say anything, until I finish." I watched him take a deep breath before moving onto one knee, "Chloe Saunders, right here in front of all of our closest friends. In front of our family I want to ask you to become my wife." He reached into his back pocket pulling out a small black box. When he opened it he showed the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. Looking around I saw everyone watching us, waiting for my answer.

"You're so god damn embarrassing." I hissed, causing him to grin and stand up.

"Is that a yes?" He prodded and I blushed,

"Yes! Of course it's a yes!" I said tugging at his shirt; a smile crossed his face as he leaned down covering my lips with his. I barely heard the cheers around me as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

**(LOOK BELOW!)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this was long over due almost a year since I wrote for this story! OMG I am so so sorry for this terribly late update!I will be writing this in Derek's POV next. Though it'll be from the proposal to later on that night.**

* * *

><p><strong>As a massive apology I will ask this of all of you.<strong>

**If you would like me too I would be happy to write a short epilogue about this family.**

**Option A: Simon's Wedding, Po's/Daniel's Proposal and DerekxChloe's Wedding. Possibly a Drone/Karan scene as well.**

**Option B: Skip the wedding and move onto kids. DerekxChloe pregnancy too four year olds, Drone/Karan's big adoption and DanielxLani's Wedding.**

**Option C: Do both. This however means I will be writing many more chapters and the updates will not be as regular as I would like them.**

**Thanks for your time. I will not be putting a poll up you will simply have to send a review or PM me on your choice.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Raksha~.~Souza~<strong>


	26. Because It Was You

Because It Was You

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this is what I'm giving you. I'm not big on weddings, or good at writing cheesy proposals so bare with me.**

**This chapter is in third person partially.  
><strong>

**The books Darkest Powers belong to Kelley Armstrong, some characters belong to BoOkWoRm**

* * *

><p>April 21st 2013<p>

On this day, I am happy to invite you all to the wedding of Chloe Saunders and Derek Souza. It will occur on June 23rd 2013.

* * *

><p>"That sounds to formal." Chloe spoke up looking over her fiancé's shoulder.<p>

"Formal? Isn't that what a wedding is?" Derek replied angling his head to get a better look at her face.

"It's not formal though." Chloe replied, "Who else gets married in climbing gear?" Derek rolled his eyes,

"I thought we agreed not to do that."

"No you spoke your mind, I however think it'd be adventurous." Chloe replied slipping her arms over and around his chest.

"What if the rope snaps," He replied, "and then I have to watch you fall to the ground? Nope, it's not debatable."

"Okay so, no ropes. We'll just float there." She teased kissing his cheek, "what about the tree houses?" She brought up again.

"What about a church."

"No. That's boring and overdone." She quickly interrupted before he could continue, "we're supernatural creatures who have led adventurous lives so our wedding-"

"Should represent what we've been wanting forever, a normal life."

"An adventurous wedding." Chloe finished.

"Why don't you just collaborate." Tori interrupted as she stepped into the lover's bedroom. "Chloe wears white in the tree house, and if in the Church she can wear whatever she wants."

"I like that."

"You only like that because you know I want you to wear white." Derek muttered glaring at his sister, "thanks for the help."

"Bitches before snitches." Tori replied shrugging.

"I thought it was gals before pals?" Chloe spoke up,

"No its chicks before dicks." Derek spoke up.

"How vulgar." Chloe piped up, "comparing us to that." In the corner Tori began to laugh.

"Still our Chloe." She smiled, "speaking of which I need to borrow you." Derek growled softly wrapping an arm around Chloe's waist.

"No." He replied as Tori got closer looking at the computer screen.

"Oh, my god! Please tell me that is not your invite."

"What? It's formal."

"Please it sounds like your inviting someone to a funeral, move over." Taking the computer over Tori re-wrote the wedding invitation.

* * *

><p>You are invited to the wedding of:<p>

Chloe Saunders

Derek Souza

The Wedding is being held at

_ at 2:00

Please arrive by 1:30

The Wedding Feast begins at 5:00

Music and Dancing begins at 3:00

Much love

The Happy Couple

* * *

><p>"There now that is a wedding invite." Tori smiled happily, "all it needs is a location."<p>

"Isn't it a bit girly?" Derek asked reading it over.

"Well of course you don't honestly think a guy can plan a wedding do you?" Tori asked crossing her arms, "As Chloe's Maid of Honor it is my duty to help her fix your ridiculous mistakes."

"You said you needed me for something?" Chloe asked following a very powerful Tori dragging Chloe out of the room.

"I almost forgot!" Tori shouted as she pulled Chloe out of the house, "we're so going to be late!"

"Late? For what?" Chloe pondered as she was pushed forcefully into Tori's car.

* * *

><p>"I'm nervous." Roxy whispered to Christopher Bae on the day of her wedding. Seeing as her own father passed away a few years previous she'd asked both Simon if he'd mind his father walking her down. Mr. Bae of course was extremely honored. "Don't take it wrong, I really love Simon and I'm also really excited to marry him and be a part of your family," She took a breath before continuing her rambling, "but I'm also really nervous."<p>

"That's normal." Kit replied taking his future daughter in laws arm, "your nervous you'll trip, your making a life changing decision and worried you'll fail somehow. Your nervous because your excited and that makes you scared, and yet your so tired of waiting which only increases your nerves that someone will go wrong."

"Exactly!" She replied moving to hug Kit, "thank you!" Kit chuckled hugging her back.

"You know, Simon is thinking exactly the same thing you are Miss. Roxanne."

"You can't possibly know that."

"I'm sure I can, I remember the feeling very well from when I stood where he does today." He smiled down at her pulling away to take her arm again, "are you ready?" He asked as the doors began to open in front of them the wedding march music beginning.

"Absolutely."

"Churches are better," Derek argued spinning his girlfriend around on the dance floor a few hours after Simon's wedding ended.

"It was very pretty." Chloe replied, "but ours will be too."

"It's not to late to change functions." He prodded and she gave him 'that' look. You know the one, head tilted eyes looking up in utter disapproval. He smirked kissing her frowning lips.

"Did I mention you look beautiful?" He asked running his hands down the blue fabric she wore.

"Yes, if I recall. You said it as you helped me in the dress, and then again as you took my dress off moments later causing us to be thirty minutes late to help set up. Then once again as we got stuck in the far bathroom." He covered her lips then.

"Just thought I'd tell you again." He smiled down at her, "and we wouldn't have been late if you hadn't insisted on redoing your curls."

"Well I wouldn't have had to redo my curls if you hadn't insisted on running your hands through them, thoroughly." She retorted pulling him off the dance floor to the bar as the song ended.

"Well if you hadn't looked so incredibly sexy just before we left I wouldn't have had to remove your dress and," he reached out to tease a curl on the side of her face moving it aside to kiss her neck, "mess with your hair."

"What's the debate this time?" Drone asked walking up and ordering a drink, followed by Derek's own order for him and Chloe.

"Whose fault it was we were late." Chloe replied, causing Drone to grin widely.

"Well it takes two to have a sexy bed romp." Drone replied grinning like the Cheshire Cat at the two.

"What!" Chloe almost screamed in shock, "there is no way you could've known that!"

"Please, the two of you constantly have that aura around you. You just can't keep your hands to yourselves." He grinned grabbing his drink, "at least stay until the happy couple of tonight's wedding have gone to bed. It'd be rude to leave too soon."

"Well there goes my lets ditch early." Derek muttered getting a soft smack on the chest from Chloe.

"Derek!" She scolded.

* * *

><p>"No bakery, no cake." Tori replied sitting beside Chloe on the couch.<p>

"But….we can't have a wedding without a cake." Chloe replied leaning on her friend.

"We'll find a new bakery."

"In two days!" Chloe all but screamed, "0987654This is terrible!"

"What's wrong love?" Derek asked catching the end of the conversation as he returned from a run.

"Nothing." Chloe replied smiling at her fiancé, "just a character death in the show we watched died."

"Oh, alright then." Derek replied heading up the stairs to their washroom.

"Chloe," Tori began but Chloe silenced her with an icy glare. Shaking her head she stood up, "well I'll pick you up tomorrow, we can go have coffee or something."

"Sounds great! Nine?" Chloe asked getting a nod from her Maid of Honor before escorting her out of the house.

"So, what's really wrong?" Derek asked leaning over the railing at the top of the stairs.

"Nothing I can't handle," Chloe replied looking up at him to see him frowning down at her.

"You can rely on me you know." He replied, "I do want to help create this wedding."

"But the cake is mine to procure! We agreed on that."

"I thought you found the perfect cake?" He replied walking down the stairs towards her.

"The bakery burned down last night." She replied smiling sadly at him, "I'll fix it. We'll figure something out." Derek nodded taking her hand in his.

"Don't you have a party tonight?" She inquired finally able to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, but as you can see I'm covered in sweat. I'm in desperate need of a shower, and was thinking that there might be a sexy fiancé that would like to join me?" She rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face. Taking that as a yes he threw her gently over his shoulder carrying her to their shower.

* * *

><p>"Pool?" Derek asked, "in a pool?" He pondered staring at the extended legs of the pool table perfectly balanced to stay just above the water level. As he spoke his brother helped get a beer helmet on his head.<p>

"It's a bit difficult to play, but hella fun! Once were done I can turn it into a beer pong table with a simple spell."

"Hella?" Derek questioned his brother.

"Is that all you have to say?" Simon replied, "and yes I used the word hella and yes it is a word."

"No, Simon it's slang."

"Come on Derek! I'm gonna crush you!" Daniel challenged him jumping into the pool and catching the cue Drone threw at him.

"I'll crush you all at beer pong." Karan commented walking up beside Drone.

"I'm sure you will." Drone replied knowing just how Karan got so good at beer pong, it was his game.

"I haven't played in awhile." Karan said reaching out for Drone's hand.

"You played last night." Drone replied pulling his hand away, "at that club."

"No that was two nights ago, we played together so it doesn't really count as a single player game." He replied missing the movement of Drones foot as he tripped forwards into the pool.

"Gotcha." Drone replied smirking down at his drenched boyfriend.

"Your turn." Karan replied pulling himself out as Drone moved away.

"No way, I'm not going in there!"

"Oh yes you are!" Derek replied picking up the light guy throwing him into the pool knocking Karan back in as well. "If I'm doing this, you all are."

"Fair enough." Drone replied pulling off is drenched sweater and throwing it on the side of the pool.

"Is alcohol and pools a good idea?" Daniel asked rethinking their great idea.

"No." Derek replied, "but Simon will be sober while were in the pool."

"Sounds like a plan." Simon replied sitting on the sidelines.

* * *

><p>"Rock climbing!" Chloe cheered hugging Tori, "thank you!"<p>

"Hey now, this was my idea." Lani owned up, "cause you couldn't get married while hanging upside down." She teased.

"Okay so rock climbing and then?"

"Miniature golf." Roxy replied smiling at Chloe.

"Strip club." Tori threw in getting a glare from the rest of the group, "okay no strip clubs. A lovely picnic under the stars, then we go to Dad's and he's set up an area to drink and watch ridiculously dumb wedding movies."

"You girls know me too well." Chloe smiled getting Lani to check her harness before the climbing guard had a chance.

"Your good." She then pushed Chloe over the climbing line. "Let 'er rip!"

"Hole in one!" Tori cheered dancing around and Chloe gave her the same look she gave Derek when she wasn't impressed with him.

"Tori, it'd be sad if you didn't get that in one, there isn't anything but grass. It's number one."

"Well let's see you do it then Miss. Brilliant." Tori shot back watching Lani step up and place her ball. Turning her back to the ball she swung the club behind her back hitting the ball. Turning around theh watched as it slowly tumbled into the hole.

"Hole in one!" Lani shouted dancing around mimicking Tori.

"Yeah, yeah show offs." Chloe muttered placing her own ball.

"We love you Chloe!" Lani cheered as Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Love you idiots too."

"I hope I'm included in that." A deep voice growled as two strong arms circled her waist.

"Derek!"

"Your not supposed to be here!" Lani scolded Daniel nudging him in the chest with her club.

"You were supposed to be finished." Daniel replied.

"Chloe liked the rock climbing more then we thought." Lani replied.

"Rock climbing!" Derek all but shouted, "You took her rock climbing!"

"Yes, it was awesome!"

"Dangerous!"

"Fun!" Chloe argued. "Now either let go or help me putt." Choosing the later option Derek repositioned her and helped her get a hole in one.

"There." He replied taking the club from her, "shall we just do this one together?"

"But your not supposed to see each other." Tori argued.

"Too late for that plus that is only the night before the wedding, which means tomorrow night." Chloe replied taking Derek's hand.

"And I'm not doing it tomorrow either, I've had enough days and nights without Chloe." He replied squeezing her hand.

"The point of it is to make you more surprised to see her the next day."

"He shouldn't be surprised Tori, I will be at my own wedding thank you very much." Chloe replied following Derek's instructions at the next hole.

"Fine we can golf together but then they go." Tori demanded softly as Po wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Leave them be." He whispered to her, "they're happy."

* * *

><p>"So I met Chloe when she was fifteen, she'd moved into the same crazy house they put me, Simon and her new husband in," Tori spoke into the microphone starting her speech, sending a wink towards the newlyweds at the mention of Lyle's House. "She instantly became my enemy, but as many know it's hard to stay mad at such a nice person, trust me when I say it's harder to hate them. Chloe forgave me for calling her terrible names, locking her in a crawl space after well… tying her up and knocking her out with a brick." There were a few laughs as Tori shrugged, "what can I say, I'm a bitch. However, my story is a bit juicier, before Chloe and Derek got shoved into a house during a snowstorm. She lived in this tiny little hovel of a room, it didn't even have a closet, and it had one of those swing up beds."<p>

"That's true." Chloe whispered to Derek, "it was terrible." Derek frowned taking his brides hand into his own and giving it a tender squeeze.

"I'm sorry."

"It was a cold night and Chloe's window was patched up with cardboard and ducked tape. We were huddled in front of a wall heater watching Devil Wears Prada, and she turned to me looked me dead in the eyes and said 'I'm going to marry the next person who knocks on my door'. Four hours later, a lost pizza guy knocks on her door. It took her all of three seconds to fall on her knees and ask to marry him." Laughter filled the room as Chloe turned bright red; "he was out of there before she even looked up."

"You are crazy." Derek whispered into her ear.

"I was drunk." She replied kissing his cheek.

"Can I have a dance with my sister-in-law?" Simon asked holding his hand out for Chloe.

"I'd love too." Chloe replied taking his hand, "don't get too bored Derek. Oh and go say thanks to your Dad for me will you." She called over her shoulder as Simon led her to the dance floor.

"I've written over ten speeches, and none of them are good enough."

"Simon, anything you say will be good enough, did you hear Tori's." Chloe grinned at him as Simon snickered.

"She has a habit of being bitchy and funny." Simon replied, "That was hilarious."

"Yeah, well she left out the last bit. When we flung ourselves into bed after that, we threw the catch system that kept the bed horizontal. We were trapped by the bed and the wall for six hours." Chloe replied, "Tori was hysterical. My point in this is that you're supposed to embarrass us, but most of all humanize us so we stand on equal levels."

"Derek could do with some humanizing." Simon muttered causing Chloe to laugh.

"Just get up there and speak, you'll know what to say."

"Uh. So I'm Simon."

"Oh god." Derek muttered hiding his face in his hands.

"Derek, smile." Chloe instructed poking his side, "show him your support he's really nervous." Chloe smiled up at the trembling Simon waving at him.

"My brother the groom is a big, tall slightly terrifying guy, however I've had more then one person compare him to a teddy bear." Chloe giggled, earning a glare from her husband. "He may tower over people, and that is exactly what he did to Chloe the first time they met. Scared the hell outta her, it wasn't long after that while we were on the run the two had some sort of secret connection. Not that they ever told us about it, they loved each other for years. Then things fell apart, but even then Derek knew. He knew that if he waited long enough, she'd come back. She did, perhaps by mistake but she did. Then we lost her again; many of us gave up or wanted to give up. The pain of waiting is worse then the pain of losing someone forever. It feels a thousand times worse." Chloe glanced over at Derek squeezing his hand, "but Derek never stopped giving up, he always said she'd wake up. Then she did, a miracle some said but this was no miracle it was destiny." Simon smiled down at the happy couple, "to the newlyweds and to my new amazing sister-in-law."

"Cheers." Derek whispered in Chloe's ear kissing her cheek, "Miss Souza."

"I love you." Chloe replied turning to look at her mate and husband. Kissing his cheek she stood up and walked over to the stage to take the microphone. "I'd first like to thank you all for coming to our wedding. It means a lot to both Derek and I. I'm sure I could say a thousand things about Derek, like the fact that he only snores after he's had pizza for dinner and only when he lies on his left side." She smirked in her husbands' direction who hadn't known this tidbit of himself either, "I could tell you how he insists on washing his toothbrush every night because Tori once played a prank on him by dipping it in the toilet every night." A few people chuckled at this as well sending Derek blushing and hiding his face. He'd never imagined that secret getting out and he knew Tori would reveal in this more then anyone. "Derek is a more of a stuffed dog, he has soft fur, a big bushy tail and he has that whipped puppy look, those of you who know this. Well I'm sorry for whatever he's made you do. Many would tell you it was these traits, and the occasional smile that caused me to fall in love with him. You're wrong." Silence filled the room as she continued.

"I fell in love with you Derek because of who you really are, the gruff, demanding, overprotective, selfless person that you are every day. I fell in love with the man who chewed me out for even thinking of putting my pinky toe into the fire. I fell in love with the man who used his body as a shield and would feel the same pain when he didn't manage to protect you. I fell in love with the man who was so completely brave he never asked his brother for help when he needed it most. Who let the girl he loved go on a date with said brother because he was putting them before himself." Derek smiled up at his wife as she stared down at him crystals falling down her face, "I fell in love with that man, and I'm so glad that man is the man I married." There was cheering all around them as Derek leaped up the steps to take that woman in his arms. With her there he kissed the life out of her, because she was _that_ woman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't want you to think this is the end. Cause it's NOT.**

**Another chapter will be up. It will only be about the actual wedding. The chapters I write won't be in order necessarily. I'll keep all the kids pregnancy and stuff in order. However I might throw in a detailed night of Derek and Chloe with the baby when the story line is when the baby is two. Just some fun stuff. I will also throw in the real wedding chapters of all characters. Debating one about Roxanne and Simon though...pretty much covered that already.**

**Next chapter will skip speeches and jump to the Honeymoon night ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Chapters take more time, more detail and I'm traveling and working a lot right now.**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**


End file.
